Alas De Cristal
by Ichiro002
Summary: Harvey Drimitri Potter fue declarado por sus padres como el Bebe Que Vivió después del ataque de Voldemort pero a todos se les olvido que también existía Harry James Potter, el pequeño que nació exactamente a las 11:59 p.m.-Mas Sammary Detro -Criatura Harry! Manipulador Malo Albus Dumbledore! Loco Voldemort! Mas adelante Buen Tom R. Jr!
1. chapter I

**_Titulo: _**_Alas de Cristal_

**_Parejas:_**_ Mas adelante_

_**Sammary:** Harvey Drimitri Potter fue declarado por sus padres como el Bebe Que Vivió después del ataque de Voldemort pero a todos se les olvido que también existía Harry James Potter, el pequeño que __nació exactamente a las 11:59 p.m. Harry no un pequeño normal y a lo que su hermano tiene poder, Harry no, todo signo de tener magia son muy bajo y después de un grave accidente en el trabajo James pierde la memoria y con el accidente alguien que nunca quiso a Harry aprovechara para dejarlo lejos de la vida de los Potter. Que pasara con Harry?__  
_

**_Advertencias:_**_Criatura, Poderoso, Inteligente Harry! __OC, __Lily y James vivos! Bad Lily! Manipulador Dumbledore!__Slash (Todavía las parejas no han sido escogidas) God Voldemort (mas adelante)! Etc._

_**A/N:** Esta historia esta basado en personas y situaciones creadas por J. K. Rowing, solo me pertenecen los OC._

* * *

_En el último minuto de la noche de verano nacerá_

_El que ama y purifica_

_Rechazado por la madre que no lo amo_

_Olvidado por el padre que una vez lo amo_

_El será acogido por los que no tienen su poder_

_Pero amado como si fueran igual_

_Sin mirar el pasado del Oscuro_

_Sin oír los murmullos del Hermano_

_Traerá al mundo una diferente verdad_

_Con ayuda del Dragón_

_El respeto del Elfo_

_Conociendo a la que Mira al futuro_

_Y Protegido por el hermano que no es hermano_

_Todos rescatados de las palabras de un mundo no entendido_

_Unidos traerán una era, una verdadera verdad_

_Dulce es su lágrima_

_Pura es su voz_

_Oye Heredero de la serpiente_

_Mira hermano que no lo conoció_

_Nacido, rechazado y olvidado_

_En el último minuto de la noche de verano nacerá_

_Un Ángel de alas de Cristal._


	2. Chapter II

**_Titulo: _**_Alas de Cristal_

**_Parejas:_**_ Mas adelante_

_**Sammary:** Harvey Drimitri Potter fue declarado por sus padres como el Bebe Que Vivió después del ataque de Voldemort pero a todos se les olvido que también existía Harry James Potter, el pequeño que __nació exactamente a las 11:59 p.m. Harry no un pequeño normal y a lo que su hermano tiene poder, Harry no, todo signo de tener magia son muy bajo y después de un grave accidente en el trabajo James pierde la memoria y con el accidente alguien que nunca quiso a Harry aprovechara para dejarlo lejos de la vida de los Potter. Que pasara con Harry?__  
_

**_Advertencias:_**_Criatura, Poderoso, Inteligente Harry! __OC, __Lily y James vivos! Bad Lily! Manipulador Dumbledore!__Slash (Todavía las parejas no han sido escogidas) God Voldemort (mas adelante)! Etc._

_**A/N:** Esta historia esta basado en personas y situaciones creadas por J. K. Rowing, solo me pertenecen los OC._

**_~..Parsel..~_**

_"Pensamientos"_

-Hablar-

* * *

Cuando Lily Potter nee Evans vio a sus pequeños por primera vez supo que algo andaba mal, su parto había durado bastante y con la gran sorpresa de que no era solo un pequeño sino dos, los doctores y enfermeras habían entrado en pánico, en el mundo mágico era muy rara la vez que gemelos nacían y más si eran idénticos, Molly había sido muy afortunada de que los doctores se dieran de cuenta o sino… no quería ni pensar lo que hubiera pasado a la pobre mujer.

Ahora viendo a sus dos pequeños sabía que las consecuencias de no darse de cuenta a tiempo eran malas, a las 11:30 pm nació Harvey Dimitri Potter, su cabeza estaba forrada de pelo negro incontrolable y ojos idénticos a los de su padre, era bastante grande y ella podía sentir el poder que tenía, Albus había estado sorprendido de cuanto poder el pequeño tenía hasta había ofrecido sellar un poco del poder de Harvey para evitar accidentes pero el sello rápidamente se rompió sorprendiendo a todos en el cuarto ¿Cuan fuerte su hijo mayor tendría cuando mayor? Ella no quería ni pensar en eso, su pequeño Harvey era una réplica de su padre y ella estaba segura que sería un éxito con las damas.

En la otra cuna estaba Harry James Potter nacido a las 11:59 casi a las doce, el pequeño era mucho más pequeño que otros bebes que ella hubiera visto era más como un niño prematuro, no como su hermano Harry había sacado el mismo pelo negro de su padre pero este era mucho más oscuro y más calmado, ojos verdes grandes idénticos a los de ella, no se parecía ni a James o ella, lo admitía ella sabía que era hermosa pero su pequeño con solo esas horas de nacido había encanto a todos lo que lo veía, la palabra que todos usaban era la misma _'L__a belleza de un ángel' _y eso la hacía sentir incomoda, los dos pequeños eran gemelos, si, Harry era lindo, más lindo que una pequeña bebe pero Harvey era guapo y con mucho poder, no la malinterpreten estaba feliz que su pequeño estuviera con vida pero temía que su pequeño no tuviera magia, ha contrario de Harvey, Harry era más calmado y ni Albus había podido detectar magia en él.

James había estado pensando en lo mismo, estaban en tiempo de guerra ¿Qué pasaría cuando Harry creciera y no pudiera defenderse? Nadie sabía cuándo acabaría todo, las fuerzas oscuras cada vez eran más fuertes, reclutando criaturas oscuras y convenciendo a más familias de unirse a ellos, el buen lado cada día estaba más acorralado y sin recursos, ninguna criatura de la luz pelearía en la guerra eran demasiado nobles y decían lo mismo, si no hubiera sido por el ministerio que etiqueto a todas las criaturas de la noche malas los hombres lobos, vampiros y criaturas no hubieran cogido el lado de un hombre enloquecido por el poder. Miro por última vez a los dos pequeños detrás del vidrio dando un suspiro, todo hubiera sido más relajante si solo hubiera nacido uno.

-Si tan solo hubiera solo nacido Harvey todo sería mejor pero tú también tuviste que nacer- sin darse de cuenta con esas palabras el oscurecieron el alma, con su alma una pequeña crispa empezó a crecer y con esa crispa el deseo de separar a dos hermanos que todavía no se conocían también creció.

* * *

James Charlus Potter no estaba feliz, él sabía muy bien las consecuencias de un parto de gemelos mal atendido, el tamaño de Harry era solo el principio de los problemas que podría tener en un futuro al usar magia, al contrario de Lily y Albus que habían sacado la conclusión de que el pequeño seria como cualquier persona sin magia, él si había investigado en las pocas horas que había estado lejos del hospital, el Ministerio de Magia tenía muchos archivos públicos y cobrando uno que otro favor había podido entrar a los record clasificados y Gringotts había sido muy útil, los Goblins habían sido de gran ayuda… dándoles el precio correcto… libros y contacto con familias que había pasado hace mucho por lo mismo habían sido una rama de gran información.

Sirius había buscado en la biblioteca Black, preguntándole lo más amablemente a su madre de cualquier información que tuviera cosa que no termino muy bien. Remus había estado bastante pendiente de Harry diciendo que su lobo reconocía a Harry como su cachorro pero no a Harvey, al darse de cuenta de eso también se dio de cuenta y les conto que su lobo no solo sentía carriño hacia Harry sino también un gran respeto pero con Harvey era todo lo contrario a lo que sentía por Harry , Sirius había dicho que podía ser que Moony (Lobo) se sintiera intimidado por el gran poder de Harvey pero Remus aunque acepto la posibilidad todavía no se sentía preparado para cuidar o estar cerca de Harvey.

Ahora al frente de Sam White, la persona que estaba tratando sus hijos, tenía la sensación de que todo lo que había leído y buscado era una mentira, debía confirmar como había pasado y como estaría la salud de sus dos pequeños.

-Sé que es muy fuerte para usted Sr Potter pero la situación es bastante complicada, empecemos por explicarle por qué uno de sus pequeños es más fuerte que el otro, los embarazos de gemelos son más complicados que uno normal y más cuando están acomodados en la misma bolsa la cosa se complica cuando incluimos que los dos padres son mágicos, como cualquier pequeño mágico se alimenta también de la magia de su madre, unos absorben más magia que otros por eso recomendamos que las madres no usen magia, al dos pequeños compartir más misma bolsa están muy cerca y empiezan a pelearse todo, si la madre no se alimenta lo suficiente uno de los niños podría sufrir las consecuencias por que solo se estaría alimentando para dos, es lo mismo con la magia solo absorben un poco de su madre, lo hacen para acostumbrarse a ella en su cuerpo y los protege de no hacerse daño al nacer y los prímenos años de vida en los cuales son todavía muy pequeños para entender cómo controlar o calmarla – hace una pausa- Harry no es que tenga magia sino que como mientras crecen su magia se va desarrollando bueno… Harvey es uno d esos pequeños que consumen demasiada de magia y como como Harry estaba tan cerca….

-Harvey termino robándole magia a su hermano ¿verdad?

-Sí, no solo se alimentaba de la magia de Lily sino también de Harry lo que termino sellando sin querer su núcleo por ahora, Harvey no será siempre así de poderoso sino que se sobre cargo de magia, la cual saldrá por unos cinco años más o menos, por ese tiempo su núcleo seguirá inestable, tendrá ataques de magia accidental por ninguna razón o solo sentirán todo el poder que tiene, ya cuando entre a los seis y siete años se calmara y empezara a producir su propia magia así que no debe extrañarle que de momento su magia se sienta diferente y más calmada.

-¿Qué pasara con Harry? ¿Podrá usar Magia?

-Si…pero cómo pudiste de ver ese no es el único problema de Harry, Sr. Potter ¿En su familiar corre sangre de criatura?

-Puede ser pero las características de la sangre dejaron de notarse hace décadas nuestras herencias ya no aparecían así que pensaron que ya no habría otra persona con las características de ese clan- dice pensando un poco más sobre lo que su padre le había contado "_Además hace mucho que aquel Clan fue extinto"_ pensó tristemente, si no hubiera sido por el ministerio aquellas hermosas criaturas de las que su padre le hablaba seguirían en el mundo mágico.

-No voy a preguntarle cual era esa raza señor Potter porque sé que muchas familias les gusta guardar esa parte de su historia pero debo decirle que cualquier que sea esa raza Harry tiene su herencia y no como muchos su sangre corre fuerte, si no fuera porque estuve en el parto y les conozco… James diría que Harry es hijo de dos líderes muy poderosos en su raza, creo que deberías desde ahora buscar ayuda sobre esto, el ministerio tratara de acusarlo aun siendo un bebe y sabes que los mitad criatura son tratados peores que los vampiros y centauros.

-Gracias Sam, siempre has sido una gran amiga- dijo sonriendo- espero que nada vaya a pasar.

-Eres un buen hombre James y serás un gran padre, viniste a verme y preguntarle, otro solo hubieran abandonado a su pequeño, todavía puedes irlos a ver- sonríe- ah James, empieza tu búsqueda por Gringotts, los Goblins detestan al ministerio pero le tienen simpatía a algunas razas mistas creo que al precio ideal podrías sacar algo.

-Gracias…

Habían muchas cosas que debía planear, James sabía que su familia tenía libros sobre la raza con la cual se habían juntado, su padre nunca le dijo el nombre siempre decía **Clan** por alguna razón tenía la impresión que su padre sabía que eran pero no su nombre original, el jamás se hubiera imaginada que su pequeño pudiera heredar todo el poder que por generaciones no había aparecido, dio un suspiro ahora entendía por qué Moony (Lobo) se sentía tan conectado con Harry y no con Harvey, Moony veía a Harvey como una amenaza no hacia el sino hacia Harry, los Goblins por lo que había oído de su padre eran muy respetuosos con los Potter por su herencia mestiza ellos podría ayudar a Harry por si las cosas no iban como planeado, nadie estaba seguro en la guerra además si la sangre de Harry era tan fuerte como para ganarse el respeto de un lobo (Moony) todavía teniendo solo horas de nacido no quería ni saber qué pasaría si alguien del lado oscuro tratase de usar a su pequeño.

Cuando llego la guardería se sorprendió de no estar solo, había un hombre bastante alto, de pelo blanco y orejas largas y puntiagudas, lo más que le sorprendió a James era sus ojos, no era algo que había visto nunca, ojos negros tan oscuros como la noche pero había toques de plata le miraban muy atentamente, era como si se pudiera reflejar en ellos y también debía admitir el hombre era bastante guapo.

-Me disculpo- dijo en voz neutral- vine a ver a mi hijo, mi primer niño y me encontré con esta hermosa criatura, por tu aroma debes ser el padre, por alguna razón tu sangre es débil, tu otro lado no se ha contactado contigo pero con tu hijo… es diferente, muchas criaturas mestizas tiene su otro lado, su lado criatura y lo aceptan para usar su poder pero con el… el solo es un bebe y su poder es grandioso, su criatura, su sangre y espíritu se aceptaron como uno solo, me sorprende que él, siendo solo un bebe sin entendimiento hubiera aceptado el regalo que sus ancestros le dieron, le felicito.

-G-Gracias… ¿Sabes que sangre corre por mi hijo?

-Sí, criaturas exóticas y de una belleza inimaginable, hombres como mujeres se volvían locos por poseerlos, lamentablemente fueron etiquetados como familiares de _Veelas_ y terminaron extinguiéndose o escondiéndose, no te dejes llevar por lo que muchos dicen no son familias de las Veelas aunque los confundirías por su belleza, son originalmente de Italia, son conocidos como _Vetro Angelo_ o en nuestro idioma _Glass Angel_, no dejan ver su verdadero yo a otras personas que no les tengan confianza su poder es el más puro tan puro que hasta puedo coexistir con los unicornios eso es si no terminan por el mal camino donde se destruyen a sí mismos, los hermanos de los Vetro Angelo son los _Broken Angelo_ aunque son familia y los creen iguales no los son, Broken se alimentan de la oscuridad –mira a James el cual le estaba escuchando muy atento, sabía muy bien que debía contarle solo la verdad, el entendía lo fuerte que debía de ser- no son criaturas malas o con tendencias maliciosas, son muy unidos a sus hermanos Vetro ya que los Vetro son pasivos, tímidos y no lucharan, se lastimaran a sí mismos si los obligas seria como envíalos a la muerte pero cuidan a los que creen su familia con cuerpo y alma, jamás les mires como una raza inferior es un insulto, te ganaras un lugar en su lista negra, los Broken son luchadores de corazón, dominantes pero solo lucharan por su pueblo, por los que quieren, son muy posesivos con el que consideran su hermano/hermanos, se juntan con los Vatro aunque son criaturas marcadas como oscuras y los Vatro como criaturas de la luz los purifica cuando siente que están en peligro de perder su vida de tanta energía negativa que absorben.

-Gracias por contarme esto –dijo mirando a sus dos pequeños, Harry sí que era hermoso, era como si brillara, mientras que Harvey atrae su atención por toda la magia que su cuerpo producía como había dicho Sam.

-El destino nos une a nuestros hermanos, no podemos vivir sin nuestros purificadores y nuestros purificadores no pueden vivir sin alguien que les cuide –James lo mira rápido sorprendido- soy el ultimo del Clan Broken Angelo nuestros hermanos tienen en su sangre un poco de vidente, ver el futuro mientras duermen, antes d morir mi madre me dijo que el futuro era inseguro, que debía engendrar aunque me quedara poco de vida, no podemos vivir sin nuestras parejas, nuestra otra mitad y la mia bella murió al traer a mi heredero al mundo- sonríe tristemente- pero los dos sabíamos el riesgo, sabíamos que nacería en algún momento el primer y último Vetro Angelo en esta generación hasta que este tenga sus hijos y pueda devolver a nuestra raza a su antiguo esplendor.

James miro a los pequeños, un pequeño de cabellera blanca le llamo la atención, estaba cerca de Harry, aquellos ojos negros mirando hacia su lado riendo risueñamente se notaba que era mayor que Harvey y Harry por varias semanas o hasta un mes, cuando miro de nuevo a su lado ya no había nadie, se preguntaba como todo había acabado así, por lo menos entendía algo, su pequeño no estaba solo, tenía a Remus, Sirius, Peter, Lily, a ese pequeño guardián y a él.

-Mi pequeño Vetro Angelo, esa es tu raza, ese es tu poder, ese eres tu Harry James Potter-dijo sonriendo, por lo menos entendía más cosas que antes, más posibilidades, más miedos, debía investigar, hablar con Albus sobre esto, el también debía saber algo sobre esta raza. Pero por esta noche todo estaba bien, la búsqueda podía esperar una noche más.

* * *

***Vetro Angelo-Glass Angel-Angel de Crista: **_Vetro Angelo es el nombre de la sangre la cual había estado corriendo por las venas de los Potter por Generaciones desde la primera mezcla pero después de mucho tiempo dejo de notare, Harry es el primer Vetro Angelo en generaciones y todavía siendo un bebe junto su cuerpo, mente, sangre y alma con la herencia de criatura lo que lo hace no solo poderoso sino también clasificado como un sangre pura entre las criaturas; __Vetro Angelo es su nombre en Italiano, Glass Angel en ingles y Angel de Cristal en español. _

_Los Vetro son criaturas de la Luz capaces de ser aceptados (hombres como mujeres) por un unicornio por su alma inocente y pura, los Vetro son aceptados como por criaturas oscuras y criaturas de la luz por que son capaces de limpiar cualquier cosa oscura/emoción negativa y convertirla en magia pura; los Vetro aunque detestan la atención pero odian mas que se le vea como menos por no querer luchar ya que son inteligentes y de gran poder._

_Los Vetro son pasivos por naturaleza, trataran de no meterse en peleas ya que no son guerreros ni tampoco tratarían de hacer dano, solo lucharan por esos que aman tanto como para llamar familia (no tiene que ser de sangre) nunca aunque los obligues te mostraran su verdadera forma ya que es una muestra no solo de confianza sino que también una prueba de lealtad asi la otra parte. Mas explicaciones en los próximos capítulos._

***Broken Angelo-Angel Roto- **_Broken Angelo aunque son de la misma familia que los Vetro Angelo son muy diferentes, los Broken Angelos se alimentan de las emociones negativas de las personas y de la oscuridad que los rodean, al contrario de los Vetro estos usan su belleza para atraer hombres/mujeres de almas oscuras y maldecirlos para alimentare de las emociones negativas que sufran, pero es muy peligroso que un Broken no tenga un hermano(Vetro) ya que los Vetro los purifican para que todas las emociones e energía negativa se vuelva pura magia y los Broken los defienden y los cuidan. _

_Los Broken son muy posesivos y dominantes, no se tentaran la mano para matar si alguien intenta hacerle algo a una persona que vean como suyos(su pareja, amigos o hermanos) luchadores de corazon y solo revelan su verdadera forma a su otra mitad o al Vetro que escojan como su hermano. Mas explicaciones en el próximo capitulo._

***Veela: **_Las veela son una raza de semi-humanas, criaturas semi-mágicas remanente de las sirenas en la mitología griega. Ellas aparentan ser muy jóvenes y bellas mujeres y su apariencia y especialmente su danza son mágicamente seductoras para la mayoría de los hombres. Cuando las veela se enojan, se transforman en algo más parecido a una harpia; sus rostros se convierten en algo parecido a la cabeza de un ave con picos largos y filosos y con largas plumas que nacen de sus hombros, también pueden lanzar bolas de fuego de sus manos. _

_Muchos confundía a los Vetro Angelo con Veelas o relacionados con Veelas por su belleza que vuelve loco, pero al contrario de las Veela los Vetro pueden seducir a cualquiera de los dos sexos y para ellos es mas una maldición ya que detestan la atención._

***Remus Lupin-Moony: **_Monny, la parte lobo de Remus reconoce a Harry por sangre mestiza, las criaturas oscuras y de la luz responde con respeto a los Vetro y Broken ya que los dos son muy importantes para el ciclo de la magia y el balance, Monny no acepta a Harvey por todo el poder que tiene (el cual es parte de Harry) y lo que como una amenaza para Harry, Remus aunque no acepta su lado Lobo se deja guiar por el instinto de Moony ya que el tambien quiere mucho a Harry y quiere protegerle. Los hombre lobos, no solo Moony respetan los Vetro y nunca usarían su poder para las timarlos ya que estos a diferencia de ellos nacen de una lagrima de la luna y una gota del sol._


	3. Chapter III

**_Titulo: _**_Alas de Cristal_

**_Parejas:_**_ Mas adelante_

_**Sammary:** Harvey Drimitri Potter fue declarado por sus padres como el Bebe Que Vivió después del ataque de Voldemort pero a todos se les olvido que también existía Harry James Potter, el pequeño que __nació exactamente a las 11:59 p.m. Harry no un pequeño normal y a lo que su hermano tiene poder, Harry no, todo signo de tener magia son muy bajo y después de un grave accidente en el trabajo James pierde la memoria y con el accidente alguien que nunca quiso a Harry aprovechara para dejarlo lejos de la vida de los Potter. Que pasara con Harry?__  
_

**_Advertencias:_**_Criatura, Poderoso, Inteligente Harry! __OC, __Lily y James vivos! Bad Lily! Manipulador Dumbledore!__Slash (Todavía las parejas no han sido escogidas) God Voldemort (mas adelante)! Etc._

_**A/N:** Esta historia esta basado en personas y situaciones creadas por J. K. Rowing, solo me pertenecen los OC._

**_~..Parsel..~_**

_"Pensamientos"_

-Hablar-

* * *

Lily y James estaban en la oficina de su antiguo director, cerca de ellos estaban Frank y Alice con el pequeño Neville, un poco más haya estaba Molly con Ron mientras que los demás de su casa eran cuidados por los dos mayores, los demás de la orden estaban también, Albus había invocado a una junta de emergencia, en una esquina estaban los gemelos Potter dormidos en diferentes cunas.

-Una profecía se ha dicho –dijo Albus dando un suspiro- no me gusta lo que dice ya que pone a algunos de ustedes en peligro –coge un poco de aire –la profecía se trata sobre Voldemort.

-Oh Albus…- dijo Molly acercando más a Ron hacia ella – que lo que dice…

-'_El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca…_

_Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…_

_Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalara como su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… -_Mira a todos –la profecía fue escuchada por alguien, al parecer uno de los hombres de Voldemort…

-A-Albus- dijo asustada Alice- P-por favor…n-no..- abrazo con fuerza a Neville…

-Tranquila Alice- dijo Frank mirando a Albus, estaba buscando respuesta, su hijo podría ser el que…no, él era solo un bebe y… Merlín -¿Qué pasara con los gemelos Potter?

James se paralizo en ese momento, era verdad sus hijos habían nacido el último día de verano…Oh Merlín _'Harry…Harry nació en el mismo final del verano, 11:59… un poder que él no conoce… Harry es sangre mestiza y tan pura que podría ser aceptado por un unicornio' _las palabras del líder del Clan Broken le vinieron a la mente _'Purifica…puede purificar la oscuridad, un poder muy poderoso….' _

-N-No…-dijo temblando, su mente ya no podía, no le importaba nada más, Harry o Harvey podrían ser los elegidos, podrían morir, si el ya sabia de la profecía entonces… entonces los niños ya estaban en peligro, Lily se veía devastada en solo pensarlo.

-Lo lamento pero es verdad, deben irse a ocultar, los gemelos tiene una gran posibilidad al igual que Neville.

-Nosotros regresaremos a la mansión- dijo parándose –la mansión no puede ser encontrada y lo sabes Albus, le negaremos la entrada a todos, hasta a ti.

-No creo que sea buena idea James, que pasara si los encuentra, creo que deben ir a otra parte, una propiedad en la que él no pensara- dijo Peter poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo- hay mucha protección en la mansión pero recuerda que hay otras personas en el ministerio que deben saber dónde queda.

-Peter…

-Hay muchos encantamientos que te podrían proteger James, a ti, a Lily y a los niños, piensa en ellos, no deberían pasarse toda la vida enserados, no seré muy inteligente pero creo que es la mejor opción, el pensara rápido en la mansión y moverá cielo y tierra para encontrarlos.

-Gracias Peter –dijo Lily sonriendo un poco, seco las lágrimas mirando a Albus- creo que ahí propiedades de los Potter que podemos usar Albus.

-Esta bien- sonríe un poco- Gracias Peter.

-Para eso estamos los amigos James.

-Bueno como eso está aclarado volvamos al tema, Alice, Frank y el pequeño Neville –dijo mirándolos –el lugar donde se quedaran deberá ser escogido secretamente, la orden no sabrá donde es hasta que todo haya acabado, entre menos personas mejor.

-Entendemos Albus –dijo Frank- hablare con mi madre, creo que es hora de que valla a unas vacaciones lejos de todo, no quiero arriesgarla.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo asintiendo- Molly, Arthur, ustedes dos también irán, no queremos que alguien los ataque, piensen en Ron y lo demás, unas vacaciones estarían bien, los seguidores de Voldemort ya atacaron a tus hermanos Molly y aunque tu hijo no es uno de los que puede ser creo que trataran de atacarlos.

-P-pero Albus…

-Por el dinero no te preocupes Molly todo estará cubierto –mira a Arthur –puedes quedarte o ir con ellos.

-Molly y la señora Longbottom serán suficientes –mira a Molly- es tiempo de que te despejes, Ronald necesita de ti, no de la mama que se preocupa por la guerra Molly, me quedare a proteger nuestro hogar y ayudar no te preocupes.

-Oh Arthur…

-Volverás para cuando empiecen las clases de los niños, en Hogwarts estarán seguros- Molly asiente sonriendo un poco.

-Bueno, terminando en una semana iré a verlos espero que sea suficiente- sonríe- los veré dentro de una semana…

* * *

_-Godric Hollow/ Octubre 24 -_

Hoy era el día en el que los Potter y Longbottom se irían a esconder, Sirius y Peter habían cambiado lugar, Peter se había ofrecido apuntando que el señor Tenebroso iría tras Sirius por ser la opción más racional, él también se quedaría escondido para no ser encontrado, Albus también había aceptado el cambio y aunque James tenia sospechas de Peter si Albus Dumbledore decía que estaba bien y no sospechaba de Peter ¿Por qué el debería de hacerlo?

Peter ya estaba celebrando solo unos días más para no levantar sospechas y podría fingir ser secuestrado, todos creían que era un idiota, hasta su Señor pero en esa cabeza se ingeniaban los planes más malévolos y retorcidos, ya estaba saboreando aquella promoción, sería mejor que Lucios podría estar más cerca de su amado Señor Oscuro, sonrió maliciosamente cuando los Potter desaparecieron de la vista, solo unos días más… solo un poco más y todos lo respetarían.

* * *

_-Escondite de Lord Voldemort / 31 de Octubre-_

Lord Voldemort no estaba feliz, la profecía apuntaba que un niño, un bebe lo derrotaría, Severus Snape, su más fiel espía había oído la profecía, el odio hacia James Potter y su obsesión con Lily Potter lo habían dejado lleno de odio y sediento de venganza. Él sabía que Snape jamás le mentiría y cuando le dijo que los Potter habían tenido gemelos y uno de ellos no tenía señales de magia las cosas se había reducido a solo dos pequeños, el hijo de los Longbottom y el primer hijo de los Potter. Neville Longbottom era su primera opción pero rápido la descarto, Neville era un pura sangre y el, el Señor Oscuro era mitad sangre, si lo miraba desde el punto de vista de la profecía, al que marcaría como su igual seria a Harvey Potter, el cual, había estado ataques de magia accidental desde su primer mes de nacido.

-¡Quiero que busquen a los Potter y Longbottom!

-Mi señor…

-¿Qué quieres Peter?- dijo molesto, no todos los días el más cobarde de tus sirvientes te interrumpe, todos los demás en el cuarto también estaban sorprendidos.

-Mi Señor, los Potter están bajo el encantamiento Fidelius al igual que los Longbottom, lamentablemente no sé cuál es la ubicación de los traidores pero sé dónde están los Potter, convencí que me dejaran ser el guardián secreto.

-¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto maldita rata?!

-L-Lo lamento Mi Señor pero debía fingir ser secuestrado para no levantar sospechas y poder seguir infiltrado en la orden Mi Señor, por favor perdóneme.

-…Me sorprendes rata, por fin me muestras que tu cabeza no está vacía- ríe maliciosamente- Dime la dirección rata.

-Numero 12 Godric Hollow, Mi Señor – hace una reverencia, su amo estaba feliz, ohh tendría esa promoción, ya podía saborearla.

-Muy bien _Peter _quédate ahí, muy quieto, para cuando vengas serás tendrás una jugosa recompensa, empieza a pensar a quien quieres torturar primero–dio otra risa malévola antes de desaparecer.

* * *

_-Godric Hollow número 12-_

La neblina cada vez se hacía más espesa, James Potter tenía un mal presentimiento, según Albus, Peter había desaparecido hace dos días y eso lo tenía muy preocupado, la maldita rata había estado actuando muy raro desde que salieron del día que la profecía fue hecha, Albus había estado un poco más alarmado por Sirius, por alguna razón Albus había estado pensando que era uno de los seguidores del que no-debe-ser-nombrado pero no estaba marcado para no levantar sospechas, James por primera vez dudo de las intenciones del cual antes fue su ídolo, Sirius odiaba a su familia y aunque tenía tendencias de magia negra era una buena persona. Hace mucho Sirius le había confesado que su núcleo era negro, que la magia negra era mucho más cómoda para él y que la única vez que la usaría seria para matar o torturar a alguien que le hiciera daño a las personas que el conociera como familia.

Dio un suspiro para mirar a la sala, ahí estaban sus angelitos, Harvey había crecido demasiado, había acumulado bastante grasa y parecía una mini bolita, Pomfrey le había dicho a Lily que mataría a Harvey si seguía pero al parecer ha Lily no le importó las palabras de la enfermara, a Lily le importaba más complacer a su hijo y reírle las gracias, todavía se acordaba cuando Harvey trato de tirar a Harry por el balcón, Albus había dicho que solo había sido un ataque de magia accidental, pero para que eso fuera verdad Harvey debería desear que su hermano callera por el balcón, desde ese día había estado más pendiente, Lily estaba creando a un mini monstruo, dándole todo y cuando Lily trataba de darle algo a Harry, Harvey se ponía celoso y atacaba a Harry. Miro a Harry sonriendo, su pequeño aunque todavía no había tenido algún ataque de magia pero lo compensaba siendo muy independiente, no se parecía para nada a Harvey, más callado, más tranquilo, inteligente, si, Harry era un pequeño con mucha sabiduría. Miro de nuevo por la ventana dándose de cuenta de algo, la neblina ya era muy espesa y alguien se acercaba….no…no, no, no.

-¡Lily! –Miro a su mujer e hijos- ¡Llévate a los niños!

-¡James!

-¡Usa el Port-key que te dejo Albus! ¡Correr!

_**BOM**_

-¡No te acercaras a mis hijos!

-Niño idiota ¡Expeliarmus!- James salió disparado chocando contra la pared quedando completamente inconsciente- ahora vamos por tus hijos…

Subió las escale sonriendo maliciosamente, fue buena idea haber pensado tardar un poco más y poner aquella barrera anti-portkey, los tenia acorralados, solo debía dejar a la sangre sucia viva para que Snape la tuviera y después llevarse a James para que lo torturaran, dos regalos para su seguidor más fiel. Sonrió más grande al ver la puerta del cuido apunto su varita hacia la puerta diciendo un leve _'Bombarda' _entro al cuarto donde estaban los niños y su madre.

-Fuera de mi camino mujer- dijo sonriendo "_Vamos a dejarle a Severus la dicha de matarla_"

-¡No mis hijos!

-¡Apártate!

-¡Por favor are lo que quieras solo no los toques!

-¡Te doy otra oportunidad niña! ¡Apártate!

-¡No!

-¡Ya he perdido demasiado de tiempo!-gruño molesto, si la mataba perdería a uno de sus mejores espías- _¡Stupefy! –_sonrió al ver a Lily caer al piso, no era la misma sensación cuando mataba pero verla llorar por su hijo sería una gran recompensa.

Miro dentro de la cuna, él bebe de la izquierda era bastante lindo y como le habían informado no podía sentir la magia del pequeño, aquellos ojos verde le miraban atentamente, cada uno de sus movimientos, en aquellos finos labios se dibujó una sonrisa, le sorprendió que el pequeño no solo le sonriera sino que también le estirara sus bracitos para que lo cogiera, el pequeño era un misterio. El sonido del llanto del otro bebe lo saco de sus pensamientos, si, ese era el niño que podía matarle.

-Es una pena que algo tan hermoso no tenga magia- murmuro molesto, el pequeño de ojos verdes sería muy buen amante si tuviera magia, miro por última vez a aquellos ojos para alzar su varita para atacar a los dos pequeños - Avada Kedavra.

Por primera vez sintió miedo al ver un escudo dorado hecho de la magia más pura ponerse entre la maldición y los niños, todo paso en cámara lenta, Hervey no fue el que levanto el escudo sino el otro pequeño…Harry le miraba tristemente como si quisiera decirle que lo que había hecho estaba mal, aquellos ojos verde brillantes, llenos de poder le perforaban el alma, la maldición no reboto sino que perdió su sentido volviéndose en la energía más pura antes de poderse aparta le dio directo en el pecho, era tranquila y relajante como si lo acobijaran en la más suave tela, cuando todo disminuyo se dio de cuenta que el cuarto estaba destruido pero el no, era como si hubiera recuperado años de edad, como si su alma estuviera más limpia, mirando al pequeño que le sonreía decidió que hacer… el niño era poderoso, demasiado de poderoso solo debía dejarlo madurar se acercó a la cuna sonriendo solo debía desviar la atención de Harry y nadie lo pondría en su contra, dejando una cicatriz en el pequeño Harvey sonrió, esa sería la marca que le dejaría saber a todos que él era el _'elegido'_ y no Harry, que el todavía no tenía magia.

Cogiendo a Harry entre sus brazos sintió como la magia disminuía y tiernamente se acomodaba entre sus brazos para dormir, beso la frente del pequeño Harry para dejarlo nuevamente en la cuna donde su hermano lloraba con fuerza, conjuro una túnica y cenizas, por ahora todo el mundo creería que él no está, le daría mucho tiempo para planear un nuevo plan, un plan incluyendo a Harry James Potter en ellos.

Esa noche para el mundo el Lord Voldemort había muerto en las manos de Harvey Dimitri Potter, Albus Dumbledore sonrió al ver a su nuevo peón en la guerra, Lily sonrió al su hijo ser un héroe para el mundo mágico, James sonrió al saber que su hijo era un héroe y había salvado la vida de su hermano, el mudo mágico celebraba el nuevo amanecer sin miedo al Señor Tenebroso.

Todos estaban muy ocupados celebrando y chequeando al niño que vivió que nadie se dio de cuenta que habían dejado al otro pequeño sin chequear y nadie sabía si estaba bien, Harry dormía dulcemente entre las tibias sabanas que una sobra había dejado después de que todos lo dejaran solo, aquella sombra de ojos plata oscuro sonreía al saber que aquel pequeño había hecho su primera demostración de sus poderes, aquella sombra se fue tranquilo esa noche hacia su casa y Harry James Potter dormía tranquilamente sin saber lo que pasaba y en su cuello la marca de su poder aparecía para desaparecer un minuto después, nadie se dio de cuenta, que el curso del futuro había cambiado en solo unos minutos.

* * *

***La Profecía: **_Albus no les dijo toda la profecía solo la mitad de esta ya que si los Potter o Longbottom se enteraban de toda la profecía ninguna de las dos familias lo dejarían entrenar al bebe a la perfecta arma contra Voldemort._

***Snape Bueno o Malo?:** _Snape no sera malo sino que esta segado por el odio hacia James y la obsesión con Lily pero no es malo._

***El poder de Harry:**_ Proteger a su hermano y a el de la maldición fue la primera despertar del poder de Harry ya que no había tenido magia accidental o despliegues de magia._

***La Persona Misteriosa:** _Mas adelante tendrá mas participación pero por ahora que queda como un '**buen amigo'**_

***Voldemort: **_Voldemort no es malo sino que ha perdido un poco el camino, en el momento que la magia de Harry lo toco lo purifico un poco pero no completamente dejándolo mas despejado de todo lo malo que había hecho, solo su mas fieles seguidores saben de que el esta vivo y escondido, los demás creen que fue destruido por Harvey, dejando a cargo a su mano derecha osea Malfoy, por ahora no se ha escogido como pareja de Harry o mentor/guardián. Por ahora no saldrá en mas __capítulos._

**Lily: **_Lily no es mala... por ahora... solo que le tiene celos a Harry ya que atrae mucha atención por su belleza y Harvey aun siendo poderoso no atrae mucha atención, lo que la molesta, aun siendo un bebe ella misma le tiene celos a Harry por ser **'lindo'** ojo ahí una fina linea entre los celos y odio. Mas adelante sabremos mas._

**Peter:** _Peter tiene un obsesión con ser el mejor y demostrar lo bueno que es, al contrario a lo que todos creen la rata es bastante inteligente, aunque el también oyó la profecía de los labios de Albus, Spane le gano al llevársela a Voldemort mas rápido y si, la rata tiene también una obsesión de ser la zorra de Voldemort.  
_


	4. Chapter IV

**_Titulo: _**_Alas de Cristal_

**_Parejas:_**_ Mas adelante_

_**Sammary:** Harvey Drimitri Potter fue declarado por sus padres como el Bebe Que Vivió después del ataque de Voldemort pero a todos se les olvido que también existía Harry James Potter, el pequeño que __nació exactamente a las 11:59 p.m. Harry no un pequeño normal y a lo que su hermano tiene poder, Harry no, todo signo de tener magia son muy bajo y después de un grave accidente en el trabajo James pierde la memoria y con el accidente alguien que nunca quiso a Harry aprovechara para dejarlo lejos de la vida de los Potter. Que pasara con Harry?__  
_

**_Advertencias:_**_Criatura, Poderoso, Inteligente Harry! __OC, __Lily y James vivos! Bad Lily! Manipulador Dumbledore!__Slash (Todavía las parejas no han sido escogidas) God Voldemort (mas adelante)! Etc._

_**A/N:** Esta historia esta basado en personas y situaciones creadas por J. K. Rowing, solo me pertenecen los OC._

**_~..Parsel..~_**

_"Pensamientos"_

-Hablar-

* * *

Ya hacía dos años desde el nacimiento de los gemelos Potter y esa noche donde Harvey destruyo al señor Oscuro, no solo sobreviviendo la maldición sino que también salvado a Harry, del encuentro solo le quedo una cicatriz en uno de los lados de la cabeza en una forma muy extraña. Sirius había aceptado ser el padrino de Harvey y Remus de Harry, los gemelos cada día se hacían más diferentes y los padrinos cada día se daban de cuenta que tan diferentes eran los tratos de sus padres. Lily trataba bien a Harry mientras James estaba en la casa pero después de que empezó a trabajar de tiempo completo como Auror las cosas cambiaron, James había salido a una misión por unas semanas, y en medio de esas semanas mando una urgente carta a Remus y Sirius que fueran a ver a Lily ya que en medio de una misión uno de los elfos de la casa Potter había aparecido en medio de la noche avisándole que todos los elfos renunciarían al cuidado de la mansión Potter si la señora Lily no dejaba de maltratarlos y descuidar al pequeño Harry, el líder elfo fue muy claro cuando dijo que si no paraba cuando volviera a la casa no estarían y que tampoco estaría el pequeño amo Harry.

La casa Potter era una de las pocas casas que trataban a los elfos como personas, les pagaban proveyéndoles cosas que les gustaban y refugios a sus familias y pequeños que todavía eran muy pequeños para empezar a trabajar. Charlus Potter había sido muy claro en su testamento que los elfos de la mansión Potter usaban su poder para mantenerla oculta, era un secreto familiar, Millo, Kiki, Xan, Loi y Tobi eran los cinco elfos que mantenían la barrera en pie y los que mandaban, eran los que más tiempo habían servido a la familia y sus hijos al momento que ellos murieran los remplazarían.

Charlus quería mucho a los elfos y siempre lucho por darles más derechos, que se fueran de la casa llevándose a todos los demás elfos empleados sería muy peligroso ya que todavía había seguidores de Voldemort sueltos y James sabía que su padre había dejado a cargo a uno de los Goblins de quitarle todo si alguno de los cinco elfos les dijeran que necesitaban otro lugar para trabajar. Lo más que le sorprendió fue que amenazaran de llevarse a su pequeño Harry y él sabía que la amenaza haba sido muy real, los elfos le habían tomado cariño al _'príncipe'_ desde su primera noche en la mansión. Según Kiki los Vetro eran muy respetados entre la comunidad de los elfos (hasta los de más alto rango), ninguno haría algo para dañarlo, para ellos los Vatro eran una raza que controlaban el balance, si estaba triste en su alrededor, plantas y el habiente se sentirían triste, si se sentía feliz, radiando de energía, todo crecería y aunque Harry todavía estaba demasiado de débil mágicamente había logrado una que otra vez hacer que las flores del jardín florecieran mientras reía.

Remus y Sirius sabían sobre de la habilidad de Harry y se había preocupado sobre la carta de emergencia que habían recibido de James, cuando llegaron a la misión fueron recibidos por un elfo muy mal humorado, si, las cosas estaban mal, los elfos de la casa Potter eran alegres y te recibían cálidamente. Al llegar al cuarto de los pequeños se dieron de cuenta de algo, uno de los cuartos sin usar de la mansión tenía una fuerte barrera en ella.

-Ella no se atrevería- dijo peligrosamente Remus, podía oler a su cachorro –Sirius tu ve a buscar a Lily y a Harvey, yo me hare cargo de sacar a Harry y llevarlo a casa.

-Estoy seguro que tiene una buena razón Remus, Lily no es así.

-Espero que la tenga si no quiere perder un brazo- murmuro a lo bajo, Sirius le miro sorprendido recordando que la luna llena seria dentro de dos días –Ve Sirius.

-Yo también espero que tenga una buena razón –dijo suspirando, Moony era muy pasivo pero el sabia por experiencia de veces que Moony había salido sin la luna para proteger a alguien que quería y con el cariño que no solo Moony le tenía a Harry sería capaz de dejar a los dos niños huérfanos de madre- Millo- la elfo apareció – ¿La señora está en casa?

-No, la señora se fue de compras, Millo no obedecerá ordenes-dijo molesta, mirando a los dos magos.

-Millo necesito que me lleves con Lily para poder sacar a Harry ¿Puedes ayudarme?

-Millo puede ayudar-dijo asintiendo- Millo lo llevara ante la señora solo porque Millo quiere ayudar al joven príncipe pero si le mintió a Millo las consecuencias será malas-los dos magos asintieron, Sirius cogió la pequeña mano para desaparecer con un sonoro '_pop'_.

-¡Kiki, Tobi, Loi! –Grito Remus, los tres elfos aparecieron rápidamente.

-Kiki no obedecerá órdenes –dijo Kiki.

-Sé que no obedecerán pero necesito ayuda, voy a sacar a Harry de aquí- dijo apuntando varita a la puerta.

-¡Amo Moony debe tener cuidado! Barrera atacara a cualquiera que la toque o que quiera pasarla, Tobi trato de pasarla y recibió un fuerte ataque –dijo Loi bajando las orejas.

-Tobi casi pierde sus manos- dijo el elfo enseñándole las manos vendadas, aquellos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas –la señora no deja que ningún elfo ayude a Tobi, según la señora, este es el castigo de Tobi y Tobi debe obedecer a la señora.

-Merlin… -Dijo Remus ¿Cuándo había cambiado Lily en tan poco tiempo?

-Nunca el amo Charlus o la señora habían levantado la mano a un elfo, siempre nos trataban igual, la señora Lily… saco los cuadros de los señores de la pared, los señores están molestos del trato hacia los elfos de casa y con solo una orden del amo Charlus, el elfo Xan puede ir a Gringotts y activar la clausura del testamento del amo- dijo Kiki bajando la cabeza- nadie quiere que el amo James se valla…pero el amo Charlus prefiere dejar al amo James fuera de la mansión que perder a las familias de elfos de casa que por generaciones han servido a esta mansión y a la familia Potter, muchos conocemos secretos de la familia, conocemos todas las propiedades como si fueran nuestras manos, Kiki lo siente mucho.

-Kiki mírame –la elfo le miro tristemente- necesito que vallas al cuarto de Harry hagas un bulto de ropa, juguetes, pañales, todo lo que necesite para cuidar a Harry- en un segundo ya no estaba- Tobi ve a Hogwarts y dile a Albus que venga lo más rápido posible y luego quiero que cuando James este solo o este no esté en la misión le digas…

-La señora prohibió decirle al señor lo que pasa- dijo Tobi –Tobi debe mentir o Tobi será despojado de su lugar en la casa Potter, también puede perder su magia… y morir.

-Claro, la arpía es muy lista- murmuro molesto- dile que hay una emergencia en la casa y Harry le necesita –el elfo asintió desapareciendo con una leve 'pop' –Loi ¿Harry ha sido alimentado?

-No, la señora solo alimenta al príncipe cuando se acuerda o cuando el amo James está por venir.

-Ve y prepara dos botellas de leche para Harry y tráelas cuando te llame- el elfo asintió desapareciendo, miro la puerta molesto, Lily estaba en grandes problemas si algo le pasaba a Harry, perdería a James y perdería la vida por que Moony la mataría, cogió un suspiro para empezar cada hechizo y encanto que se sabía, Tobi no había estado jugando la barrera atacaba a todo lo que la atacaba, por suerte le había advertido, esa barrera le recordaba a una que leyó en un….oh dios…

-Remus- El peli marrón miro a su profesor, este estaba bastante agitado y su ropa no estaba bien acomodada- ¿Qué pasa?

-La maldita eso magia negra Albus-murmuro temblando- ¡Ensero a Harry en un cuarto usando _magia negra_! Si recuerdo bien esa maldita barrera mata al que este en ella ¡Se usa para _tortura_ Albus! Ni siquiera los _Elfos_ pueden pasar…Harry…Harry solo tiene dos añitos…

-Da un paso atrás Remus- en los ojos de su profesor vio algo que no había visto antes, odio, mucho odio –_¡Bombarda, Bombarda, Bombarda, Bombarda Máximas!_

La barrera termino destruía junto con la puerta al último encanto, los dos se apresuraron a entrar, el cuarto solo tenía una cuna en él, estaba un poco oscuro y polvoso, los dos se acercaron a la cuna con cuidado, se esperaban lo peor pero no había nada, Harry no estaba en el cuarto, en la cuna había una carta pero no había señales de Harry.

-Albus…-murmuro mirando como su antiguo maestro cogía la carta para abrirla y leerla en voz alta.

* * *

_Querido quien encuentres esta carta_

_Si has encontrado esta carta entonces estar preocupado por el bienestar de Harry James Potter, si eres James Potter entonces me recuerda al hombre extraño que te hablo cuando fuiste a ver a tus hijos el mismo día que nacieron. Bueno Harry está conmigo ya que él me llamo, nosotros como debes saber James tenemos conexiones con nuestros hermanos y mi hijo sabe cuándo Harry se siente triste, hace una hora mi pequeño desapareció de mi vista y luego apareció con Harry, este estaba hirviendo en fiebre y básicamente jamás creí que alguien usara magia negra en un bebe, debería jamás devolvértelo, te creí una buena persona y espero que lo seas, estaré atento a ti y tu familia, al momento que vuelva a pasar Harry desaparecerá de tu vida, no lo veras nunca y si muere matare al maldito que le haga algo ¿Entendiste no? Te matare y también a tu esposa ¿Ahora entiendes? Espero que sepas lo que haces. _

_Si esta carta no está siendo leída por James que por favor que sea pasada a él, esta carta solo puede ser vista por los que se preocupan por Harry y otras personas solo verán el papel en blanco. Para que se les devuelva el pequeño llamen a mi elfo llamado Niki, Niki les llevara a Harry y está informado de quedarse en la casa Potter quieran o no quieran, seguirá a Harry a todos lados y esta ordenado a traer de vuelta a Harry si es vuelto a enserar sin comida y ataca a quien le haga daño._

_Cuídense las espaldas_

_Un buen amigo_

* * *

-¡NIKI!- grito Remus asustado que todo fuera una mala broma de Lily, los dos magos miraron a sus espaldas al sentir el leve 'pop', ahí estaba el elfo, bien vestido, entre sus brazos estaba Harry dormido tranquilamente –Harry… Merlín gracias…gracias- murmuro llorando, ya sus pies no le aguantaban cayendo al piso arrodillado.

-El amo mando al joven amo Harry a casa porque el joven amo Harry quiere a Moni, joven amo se quedó llorando pidiendo por Moni –dijo el elfo tranquilamente, se acercó a Remus quien cogió entre sus brazos a Harry rápidamente- el amo Moni debe cuidarlo, Niki ira a presentarse a los otros elfos de casa, llamen a Niki si necesitan algo, Niki solo servirá a Moni y al mini amo Harry –con eso desapareció.

-Albus…Albus p-puedo llevarlo a-a…

-Ve Remus no estás en condiciones de estar aquí ni mucho menos enfrentar a Lily, mandare por James y los demás miembros de la orden, algo debe de estar muy mal con Lily para usar magia negra en su hijo –dijo dando un suspiro.

-Espero que puedan saber lo que pasa- dijo más relajado, miro al pequeño Harry entre sus brazos, tan tibiamente dormido, Albus asintió para salir del cuarto para llamar a todos a la casa Potter- Niki, Kiki, Tobi, Xan, Loi –los cinco elfos aparecieron, aquellos grandes ojos se quedaron mirando tiernamente y relajados en Harry- Xan sé que no soy tu amo pero quiero se sepas que cuidare de Harry mientras sabemos lo que pasa- el elfo asintió –quiero que cuando la reunión se haga pongas a los señores en la pared para que digan lo que ha pasado en la casa desde que James se fue.

-Con mucho gusto –dijo Sonriendo un poco.

-También quiero que le digas a James que mande a todos los elfos maltratados a curarse y más a Tobi, Lio por favor pon las botellas en el bulto que Kiki tiene –el elfo asintió –Kiki quiero que busques con los elfos que más les tengas confianza por toda la mansión por libros que le pertenezcan a la señora y sean de magia negra, todos los libros deben ser vistos por James en la reunión- piensa un poco – ¿Has visto el símbolo de la casa Black?

-Kiki ha estado en la casa Black, Kiki sabe cómo se ve- dijo asintiendo.

-Todos los libros que tengan ese emblema deben ser chequeados por Sirius y después devueltos a la biblioteca Black, nadie puede llevárselos sin permiso de Sirius o mío –asiente –otros libros de magia negra deben ser vistos por James y al final de la reunión le preguntaras a Albus si puedes quemar los libros y en especial el que tenía esa barrera.

-Kiki lo hará, Kiki seguirá órdenes del amo Moony, Kiki jamás había visto un libro de magia negra en la casa Potter, solo de magia intermedia, Kiki se asegurara de que sean quemados- dijo sin mirarlo.

-Sé que hay muchos secretos de los Potter así que solo entreguen los libros usados por Lily- Xan asintió mirando a Kiki, esta también asintió.

-La familia Potter tiene una librería de hechicería Blanca, Neutral y Negra ya que en antiguas generaciones los Potter tuvieron contacto con criaturas que usaban ese tipo de hechicería, fueron regalados y usados por mestizos hasta que la raza con la cual los Potter se casaban termino en la extinción por cazadores, Xan o los hijos de Xan pueden entrar otros elfos no verán la puerta.

-Kiki sabe del cuarto, en la familia de Kiki había una orden la última maestra que tubo poder sobre la librería-dijo mirando a Remus- ordeno a Kiki a llevar a próximo mestizo de la familia, la orden a seguido por generaciones en la familia de Kiki, ahí libros que el joven príncipe puede usar en la librería, pero solo puede entrar si Kiki y solo Kiki lo acompaña para que el amo no toque libros de magia negra, libros que ahora se consideran neutrales eran antes blancos y algunos libros neutrales ahora son negros, muchos esconden los libros sobre criaturas y el joven príncipe debe leerlos, Kiki no dejara que nadie le haga daño al joven príncipe.

-Gracias por ser sinceros conmigo- dijo dando una sonrisa, desde que James le dijo que en la bóveda Potter no habían libros sobre la raza y los Goblins solo le darían información a Harry estuvo pesando que en alguna de las propiedades de los Potter debería de haber una librería con los libros- Niki vendrás conmigo a la casa Black por ahora.

-Donde el mini amo Harry valla Niki seguirá- dijo serio.

-Ok- sonríe- Lio ¿Puedes llevarme a la casa Black?

-Claro amo Moony.

-Te llamare desde haya Niki por favor lleva el bulto de Harry.

* * *

**-Grimmauld Place-**

Remus suspiro al llegar a Grimmauld, el también detestaba el lugar pero era el más seguro y aunque Walburga lo detestaba él sabía que la mujer solo era una víctima de la familia Black y de Orión, el padre de Sirius, entro cuidadosamente después de que Loi se fue, la casa estaba más organizada después de la pelea que Sirius y su madre tuvieron cuando el Búho de James entro al pasar por la sala se encontró con ella.

-Maldita sangre, si fuera por mi te sacaría, esta sigue siendo mi casa-murmuro mirándolo con odio.

-Lamento interrumpirla Señora Black pero este es el sitio más seguro para Harry por ahora –dijo acomodando a Harry mejor entre sus brazos, Walburga le miro interesado acercándose lentamente a él como si Harry fuera una broma –él es Harry James Potter, por ahora se quedara conmigo y Sirius.

-Walburga miro al pequeño atentamente, era bastante lindo, su piel muy blanco, labios igual de rojos como los petamos de una rosa, su pelo oculto por un gorrito pero se notaba el color tan oscuro que tenía –ya veo…entonces es hijo del nob…- paro de hablar cuando aquellos grandes ojos verdes la miraron al despertar, eran idénticos a la luz del Avada Kedavra, estos parecían buscar los más oscuros secretos de su alma, aunque quisiera despegar la mirada de aquellos ojos sentía algo que desde hace mucho había dejado de sentir, aquellos ojos verdes habían despertado a su lado criatura.

Para ella no era secreto que ninguno de sus hijos hubiera heredado lo poco de sangre de criatura que había en ella, después de todo desde hace mucho nadie en la familia tenía tendencias vampíricas pero ahora ese pequeño bebe había hecho que lo poco que ella tenía de criatura despertara levemente dándole instrucciones de jamás lastimarlo, el niño era poderoso como para llamar a su lado vampírico no solo llamar sino que ese lado de ella le tenía respeto, se preguntaba como reaccionaria un vampiro sangre pura, aquella raza no se inclinaba o respetaba a nadie, si ellos se inclinaba hacia el pequeño entonces ese niño era poderoso…más poderoso que el mismo Señor Tenebroso.

-P-puede quedarse… hay algo en el muy raro- murmuro lo último para llamar a Kreacher –prepara una de las habitaciones de la casa con las cosas de Regulas cuando era bebe, quiero el cuarto impecable ¿Entendiste Kreacher?

-Si ama Black y es un honor servir al joven príncipe –con esas palabras desapareció.

Walburga se quedó sorprendida para mirar de nuevo a Remus este no parecía sorprendido por la declaración del elfo, el sabia más de lo que estaba diciendo. Remus miro a la mujer dando una media sonrisa, el sabia de la herencia vampírica de la mujer, bueno su lobo lo sabía al igual que Sirius pero este solo tenía como dos o tres gotas corriendo en él.

-Sé que tú también lo sentiste- dijo dando un suspiro- cualquier criatura sea mestiza, negra o blanca sentirá respeto por Harry o hasta le miraran con miedo, todavía no sé cuál de las dos veremos más pero solo sé que la sangre de Harry corre fuerte y pura, según James, Harry acepto todos los aspectos de su criatura convirtiéndole en un pura sangre.

-Por eso…

-Sí, no importa que tan poco tengas de cualquier manera sentirás respeto… o afecto, Sirius se siente extraño alrededor de Harry por eso no se le acerca, tiene miedo de lo que siente, muchos no sabrán lo que les pasa y por qué siente como si tuviera que arrodillarse ante él, solo sé que la raza que corre por las venas de Harry es poderosa… muy poderosa además de que ya no quedan más… bueno creo que James mencionó que la raza tenia hermanos pero solo quedaban dos, según el algún día se presentara ante Harry.

-El ministerio tendrá una muy jugosa con esto-murmuro la mujer pasando su mano por sus cabellos- ellos aman cazar a las criaturas que no entienden o que son muy poderosas como para ellos controlarlas, imagínate que le pongan una mano en sima a este pequeño que por lo que sabemos podía básicamente controlar a cualquier criatura en el mundo mágico, sería el arma perfecta para una guerra.

-Es una suerte que Harry no haya tenido ataques de magia y que para el mundo sea casi un squib lo mantendrá a salvo del ministerio.

-Tienes razón no siento magia en él, solo un poco…casi nada.

-Es por Harvey, al parecer estar embarazada de gemelos no es buena idea y menos cuando uno de ellos se está alimentando de la magia del otro si no fuera porque es parte criatura creo que Harry de verdad sería un squib gracias a Harvey.

-Por eso los pura sangre odiamos tener gemelos, mucho trabajo, lamentablemente cinco de cada diez partos uno de los gemelos tiene a ser un squib o mucho peor sino se atiende bien, debes estar en reposo y solo concentrar tu magia hacia los pequeños, ayuda a que sus núcleos se desarrollen y que uno no mate al otro- mira a Harry- es un milagro que el niño no lo seco.

-Ah eso me acuerda ¡Niki!- el elfo apareció a su lado con el bulto de Harry- este es Niki fue mandado por… un amigo…creo ¿Niki podrías decirnos sobre tu amo?- dijo moviéndose en la sala, no buena idea estar parado aguantando a un bebe de dos años- Ah, esta dama que está aquí es Walburga Black es la señora de la casa por favor trátala con respeto.

-Sí, amo Moni- mira entre los dos para empezar a hablar- mi amo prefiere por ahora estar en el anonimato solo puedo decir que lleva sangre Broken en el.

-¿Broken?

-Sí, los Broken Angelo son hermanos de sangre de los Vetro Angelo, es como un espejo si los Vetro como el príncipe Harry son clasificados como blancos, los Broken son clasificados como negros, los Vetro Angelo purifican la energía/emociones negras y las convierten en energía pura, los Broken Angelo absorben la energía/emociones en ellos, se alimentan de ellas, lamentablemente un Broken no puede vivir sin su Vetro, cada vez que nace un Vetro debe nacer un Broken o el balance se perderá.

-Jamás había oído hablar de ellos ¿De dónde vienen?

-Italia mi señora , el ministerio de Italia lamentablemente no se dio dé cuenta de su error al mandarlos a cazar por eso muchos escaparon y empezaron a juntarse con magos, para que la raza siguiera, sin importar la sangre de uno de los padres siempre un Vetro o un Broken será llamado sangre pura en ojos de las criaturas, lamentablemente en ojos de otros magos son mestizos –mira a Harry – él es un Vetro por eso es que se sienten calmados con sus criaturas, no se atreverían a pelear al frente de ellos, no, no, no, los Vetro odian las peleas son pacíficos por eso es que los Broken los protegen.

-¿Hay alguna ley que los protejan? Son importantes para el balance ¿No?

-Claro que la ahí solo que ha sido olvidada, hace mucho tiempo la ley fue escrita dándoles a los Vetro y Broken igualdad, Merlín la escribió después de ver a una comunidad de Vetro y Broken que estaban en tiempo de nacimiento, el hombre estaba fascinado con ellas y las quería proteger, está en las leyes más viajas, ustedes los magos lo adoran pero no se sentaron a leerlas y cuidarlas para que nadie las rompiera, los papeles de las leyes de Merlín están enseradas en el ministerio nadie puede abrirlas y aunque siguen en pie y funcionando gracias al hechizo de Merlín a nadie confirmarlas están poco a poco perdiendo su poder solo unas cuantas siguen funcionando.

-Cuando dices igualdad no serán juzgados o usados ya que serían como otro cualquier mago ¿Verdad?

-Los Vetro Angelo son criaturas que buscan la igualdad y Merlín sabia eso por eso una de las leyes que puso fue que pudieran tener sillas en la corte mágica, pero como nadie las ha reclamado el ministerio aun no sabiendo a quien le pertenecen pueden usarlas hasta que el Vetro sea suficientemente maduro.

-¿A los 17?- pregunto Walburga.

-No dama, a los 14 –sonrió- los Vetro tiene una mente muy compleja mucho más inteligencia ya que heredan todo el conocimiento de sus ancestros desde los tres a los nueve años entran en la etapa de aprendizaje leerá y absorberá como una esponja muy poderos y muy difícil de que pare, entre los 10 y 11 entraran en un coma, el más largo que ha estado fue dos meses y medio.

-¿Un coma?

-Su mundo interno, el arte de la meditación es buena cuando son jóvenes lo ayudara a entrar más rápido y salir más rápido además su hermano Broken no se moverá de su lado, se quedara quieto cerca de el para cuidarlo.

-¿Los Broken pasan por lo mismo?

-Si pero los Broken se concentran más en el arte de la pelea, casería y espionaje, todas las herramientas para cuidar a su Vetro, no se confunda un Vetro y un Broken lamentablemente son hermanos de sangre no pueden cruzarse entre ellos además los dos solo pueden juntarse con su Mate o la otra mitad, nadie puede forzar a un Vetro a una relación estarás muerto antes de ponerle una mano encima.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Remus.

-Los primeros Vetro y Broken confiaban mucho en otras especies así que cuando la hija del rey Vetro fue secuestrada y violada por su belleza incomparable todos los Vetro y Broken decidieron maldecir su propia sangre '_Los cuales nos buscan por lujuria, los cuales por nuestra belleza nos tocan morirán antes de que sus manos se posen en nuestra piel, oigan nuestra advertencia o pierdan sus vidas en el intento' _el rey maldijo a su propia sangre para cuidarla y desde ese entonces los que buscan por usar mueren antes de acorralar, un final horrible.

-Gracias por contarnos esto Niki es de gran ayuda- dijo Remus sonriendo un poco por lo menos ya estaba seguro de que Harry no sería abusado por su belleza.

-La advertencia se oye en la cabeza de o de los atacantes mueren si tratan algo, es algo…que se debe informar si el joven amo ira a la escuela.

-Tiene razón Remus- dijo Walburga- si en algún momento alguien trata algo la advertencia sonara y si tratan más haya morirá, no queremos que ningún niño muera por segur _otras cosas._

-Niki ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-Niki es un elfo de casa, los elfos sin importar nuestro estatus son educados con la antigua ley, debemos saber todo sobre nuestros amos, nuestras antiguas generaciones nos enseñan y más cuando estamos bajo el honor de servir a criaturas del balance todo elfo es informado.

-Entiendo graci…-antes de poder hablar la chimenea se volvió verde dejando ver a Sirius- ¿Ya termino?

-Eso y más- mira a su madre con confusión…Remus y su madre estaban en la misma habitación sin gritarse… raro.

-Llevare a Harry a su cuarto- dijo la mujer, sabía que algo malo había pasado, aunque su hijo la odiara ella sabía cuándo estaba preocupado.

-Gracias, Niki acompaña a la señora por favor- el elfo y Walburga se salieron de la sala dejando a los dos magos solos -¿Qué paso?

-¿Tu y mi madre? ¿De qué me perdí?

-Larga historia.

-Bueno según lo que vimos Lily estaba bajo un Imperius y ella no sabe que paso pero estaba temblando en los brazos de Molly cuando vine, al parecer James tubo un encontronazo con uno de los seguidores y este le olvídate, nadie sabe quién fue solo sabemos que James solo sabe que su esposa dio a luz y de ahí no sabe más nada, ni siquiera sabía que había tenido gemelos, para el ahora solo es Harvey.

-Wow…

-No es todo, de alguna manera el ministerio se enteró de que Harry tiene sangre de criatura- dijo serio- contactaron a Albus diciéndole que debe llevar al pequeño Harry inscribirse y hacerle un análisis para saber sobre su raza, Albus nos preguntó si sabíamos de su raza pero me pude Olvidate ante de que viera en mi mente.

-¡Sirius conjurar hacia ti mismo es peligroso! Además Harry solo tiene dos años una vez en esa lista lo condenaran a una vida llena de discriminación-dijo exaltado- Albus debe impedir esto… espera ¿Qué hacía mirando en tu mente?

-Lily fue maldecida quiso saber si yo también aunque yo no le creí, creo que está haciendo lo posible pero el ministerio es cada vez más insistente no podemos hacer mucho- murmuro pasando su mano por su cara, esto sería difícil- Lily tubo una idea… nadie buscaría en el mundo muggle.

-¿Lo quieren mandar con _ella_? ¡Merlín! La mujer odia todo lo que tenga que ver con magia, vive en la burbuja de _'soy mejor que tú' _además se de una ley, está en el pergamino de Merlín, le da a la raza de Harry igualdad.

-Nadie ha abierto el pergamino el siglos Remus, el Ministerio no nos dejara abrirlo o acercarnos para _esto_ para ellos Harry es como cualquier _mestizo _además tienes que ser un _descendiente_ de _Merlín_ o los _Fundadores_ para poder leer las leyes, están escritas en la antigua lengua- dijo molesto de no conocer a ninguna persona descendiente de las casas o de _Merlín_-sorprendentemente la noticia se rego como fuego todas y cada una de las familias de sangre pura están detrás del ministro, sabes que algunas casas harán cualquier cosa por destruir a los Potter y que traten de poner a Harry en _esa_ lista todavía siendo un bebe es un escándalo muy beneficiario para algunas casas nobles… el ministro le da dos opciones, ponerlo en la lista o dejarlo con otra familia.

-Esto…esto no es por Harry ¿_Verdad_?- dijo molesto- ¡Esto es por _Harvey_! No quieren que crezca cerca de un bebe mestizo sin importar que ese bebe mestizo es su hermano ¡_El-Niño-Que-Vivió_ compartiendo techo con un mestizo! ¡El escándalo del año! ¿No te das de cuenta Sirius? Yo seré el siguiente…

-Remus…

-No me Remus, Sirius ¿No lo entiendes? Van a crear a un monstruo, imagínate que excluyan a todos los mestizos del toque de Harvey ¿Qué va a creer él? Qué todos somos sucios y no tenemos derecho de compartir el aire que respira, será peor que cualquier niño pura sangre y lo sabes.

-Remus yo estaré cerca de él y tú también, le ensenaremos igualdad-dijo sonriendo un poco.

-No Sirius, tienes sangre vampírica en ti, aunque sean unas gotas, aunque no tengas tus instintos te restringirán de verle.

-Lily y James tienen derecho a opinar y decidir quien ve a Harvey.

-¿James nos recuerda?- el peli negro pensó un poco, su amigo de momento lo había mirado como si no reconociera ¿Cuándo habían borrado?- Vez Sirius la mente de James es un asco en estos momentos, que jueguen con tu mente así es peligroso y tú lo sabes.

-Lily nos ayudara.

-La podrán en contra- dijo con voz monótona- fue maldecida ¿Por cuánto? ¿Quién nos asegura que no la maldijeron hoy?

-Oh Remus ¿Qué vamos hacer?

-Ocultar a Harry, tienes que llevártelo y Niki.

-¿Qué pasara contigo Ren…

-Sabes que me pueden buscar Sirius, estoy registrado mi ubicación no es un secreto cuando me buscan y Harry necesita un lugar donde nadie lo encuentre.

-Lo se p-pero… y si ¿Le preguntamos a Petunia?- sonríe un poco- solo preguntarle, decirle lo que pasa y si ella bueno acepta podemos dejarla bien acomodada y con dinero.

-Sirius…

-Mi hijo tiene razón Remus- dijo Walburga, ella había estado oyendo y la verdad todo la hacía sentir mal- podría hablar con ella, decirle que se le proveerá con una casa, un elfo que limpiara y dinero para mantenerse con Harry y su familia, será lejos pero por ahora es lo mejor, nadie buscara a Petunia además cuando se mude nadie sabrá donde está.

-Pe-pero ¿Y si lo maltrata?

-Entonces el elfo nos avisara y cambiaremos a Harry de casa, buscaremos una familia pura sangre que quiera cuidarlo-mira a Sirius- sé que no te gusta la idea de una familia noble pero es nuestro segundo plan.

-Tienes razón, además puede que por la herencia de Harry lo cuiden y con el mejor precio.

-Albus no debe saber de esto –dijo la mujer seria- si fue capaz de mirar en tu mente debemos entrenarla, Remus es un natural por su criatura pero tu Sirius debes entrenar en el arte de protección.

-¿Por qué?

-Harry.

-Oh…me conjure yo mismo, no me acuerdo que especie es, así que vamos a mantenerlo así.

-Concuerdo, no te diremos hasta que puedas proteger tu mente además no mires al viejo a los ojos, mirara en tu mente sin tu darte de cuenta, él es uno de los mejores en el arte.

-…Gracias madre…

-Hmm no lo agradezcas.

* * *

**Lily:**_ Para el que entendió muy bien, Lily cree ahora que Harvet '**deroto'** a Voldemort que que todo debe ser para el y ella ama la atencion (completo de superioridad)  
_

**El Ministerio:**_ El ministro al igual que Albus quiere una arma para una proxima guerra y ser el idolo de Harvey para que este lo ayude en las campanas y pueda seguir siendo ministro, no muchos saben lo que esta pasado con los Potter, solo los mas apegados al ministro saben esto._

**Sirius Vampiro?:**_ No, Sirius como dijo Remus solo tiene unas gotas pero esas gotas reaccionan a Harry y Sirius siente miedo que al estar cerca de harry su vampiro interior pueda despertar y termine haciéndole dan~o a alguien y si, Sirius y Remus estan juntos._

**Niki:** _Niki es el elfo de casa de nuestra persona misteriosa (no tan misteriosa si vez el primer capitulo) este fue informado de lo que iba a pasar y como el explico ha servido a la familia de la persona misteriosa por generaciones esto siendo de gran ayuda para cuando queramos entender mas de Harry y no haya mas nadie que nos explique._

**James:**_ Nuestro querido padre por su accidente como dijo Sirius solo se acuerda que su mujer dio a luz pero no se acuerda de mas nada, su mente esta hecha un desastre muchos agujeros en su memora como para saber quien es amigo y quien no._

**Albus:**_ Si, puede ser que todo sea un complot de el viejo cabra para desasearse de Harry (todo es supuestamente)...por ahora._

****Algunos hechizos e encantamientos pueden estar escritos mal, perdónenme esa por favor!****


	5. Chapter V

**_Titulo: _**_Alas de Cristal_

**_Parejas:_**_ Mas adelante_

_**Sammary:** Harvey Drimitri Potter fue declarado por sus padres como el Bebe Que Vivió después del ataque de Voldemort pero a todos se les olvido que también existía Harry James Potter, el pequeño que __nació exactamente a las 11:59 p.m. Harry no un pequeño normal y a lo que su hermano tiene poder, Harry no, todo signo de tener magia son muy bajo y después de un grave accidente en el trabajo James pierde la memoria y con el accidente alguien que nunca quiso a Harry aprovechara para dejarlo lejos de la vida de los Potter. Que pasara con Harry?__  
_

**_Advertencias:_**_Criatura, Poderoso, Inteligente Harry! __OC, __Lily y James vivos! Bad Lily! Manipulador Dumbledore!__Slash (Todavía las parejas no han sido escogidas) God Voldemort (mas adelante)! Etc._

_**A/N:** Esta historia esta basado en personas y situaciones creadas por J. K. Rowing, solo me pertenecen los OC._

**_~..Parsel..~_**

_"Pensamientos"_

-Hablar-

* * *

**-Un mes después-**

Como Remus había dicho el ministerio se había metido en como criar a Harvey, Lily parecía contenta de que ella y Harvey fueran invitados a todas las galas posibles y presumiendo muchas cosas, como el dinero, descuentos y regalos que le daban por ser la madre de Harvey, James todavía estaba en el hospital y pensando que solo tenía un hijo, cosa que molestaba a los dos magos ¿Cómo nadie le había dicho a James que tenía otro hijo? Las enfermeras que había ayudado a atender a Harry de momento había desaparecido levantando la sospecha en los dos magos, alguien quería que todos se olvidaran de Harry. Entre otras cosas Walburga cada día estaba más enferma, según el doctor su enfermedad veía desde hace mucho, todos los días la podías ver cerca de Harry jugando con el pequeño según ella Harry calmaba el dolor, lo que Niki explico que era parte de su criatura tratar de detener el dolor en alguien que quisiera lo que provocó que la mujer sonriera dulcemente, cosa que no hacía desde la desaparición de Regulas.

Los planes de dejar a Harry en manos de Petunia se hacían más claros, había una casa en Francia que sería perfecta para ellos, estaba alejada de la comunidad mágica, nadie sabía que existía excepto personas que llevaran el apellido Black y con uno que otro nombre borrado en la lista de invitados la casa seria segura (por primera vez agradecían a Orión por su paranoia) Sirius después de cuatro bofetadas y una semana de clases se comportaba como un gran caballero pura sangre había empezado a moverse con otras familias sobre las leyes contra mestizos, todos aceptaron y sorprendentemente los Longbottom habían aceptado unirse, según ellos Harvey era un niño muy mimado, el pequeño Neville había mostrado signos de magia cuando se cortó con un cristal en la casa verde, lo que tranquilizo a todos, Alice, la madre de Neville había cortado lazos con Lily cuando le dijo que su hijo no era vienvenido en la casa Potter . Remus estaba planeado ir de viaje a Italia, según algunos libros, el ministerio de Italia era mucho más flexible y después de la masacre de los Vetro (la cual no había sido su culpa y habían manejado mal la información) ayudaban a los mestizos y criaturas en lo que pudieran, como casa y dinero, días de trabajo ante su necesidad, Remus había quedado encantado y iría a investigar sobre las leyes que protegían a Harry y que tan lejos cubrían (caso especial Harry siendo un Vetro)

Pronto después Narssisa Malfoy fue a verlos con relación a Harry, según la mujer el ministerio cada vez estaba más cerca de la casa Back y de obtener a Harry, ella había oído cuando Lily le dijo al ministro que Remus debía tenerlo cosa que causo mucha molestia entre las mujeres de las casas nobles, Lily no estaba haciendo nada por proteger a su hijo menor eso era seguro. Después de la visita de la mujer deshicieron acelerar más la visita a Petunia para advertirle además de que si Remus salía del país por uno de los métodos del ministerio nadie sospecharía más de él.

* * *

**-Dos semanas después-**

Walburga, Narssisa y Remus se encontraba al frente de la casa de Petunia, según los papeles estaba casada y tenía un pequeño casi de la misma edad que Harry, el pequeño Vetro se encontraba junto a Lucius, Sirius y el pequeño Draconis esperando que el elfo que estaba con Remus diera la bandera verde, hoy mismo dejarían a Harry, el pequeño ya estaba corriendo demasiado de riesgo. Al tocar la puerta una mujer flaca les contesto.

-Buenas soy Narssisa Black ¿Esta Petunia Dursley?

-Esa seria yo dama ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?- dijo políticamente, las tres personas estaban vestidas muy elegantemente.

-Nos gustaría hablar sobre un asunto familiar- dijo Walburga- se trata de su…sobrino.

-Oh…pasen por favor- dijo dejándoles pasar, ella sabía de qué hablaban, había recibido una foto de los dos niños sorprendentemente de James Potter contándole sobre los niños y una invitación para la fiesta pero ella debía cuidar a su propio hijo y Lily no hubiera hecho muy buena cara al verla, ya los tres sentados el hombre empezó a hablar.

-Soy Remus Lupin, soy…era amigo de su hermana y esposo pero lamentablemente James sufrió un…accidente en el trabajo dejándole sin muchas de sus memorias y su hermana…no estamos en buenos términos.

-Venimos a hablarle de su sobrino menor ¿Sabe que su hermana tubo gemelos no?- Petunia asiente- bueno uno de los pequeños tubo la herencia Potter, no, no estoy hablando de dinero sino que hace mucho tiempo la familia Potter se cruzó con unas criaturas llamadas Vetro Angelo, Harry es el último de su especie, lamentablemente, el ministerio quiere poner a Harry en una lista donde están todos los mestizos que han encontrado, como hombres lobos, por esa lista Harry será tratado como… si no fuera nada.

-Por eso estamos aquí, Lily no está haciendo nada para proteger a su pequeño y nos preguntábamos si podría cuidarlo, el ministerio jamás buscaría aquí, nosotros no podemos cuidarle pero podemos protegerle, vera Harry es muy especial, su sangre es demasiado especial si el ministerio llega a descubrir lo que Harry es y lo que puede hacer… será tratado como un esclavo… un arma para próximas guerras.

-Entiendo… yo ya tengo un hijo, mi esposo y yo…

-No tienen que preocuparse por los gastos, la familia Black y la Malfoy han abierto una cuenta en Gringotts y puesto dinero en ella- le enseña la tarjeta- esta tarjeta se puede usar como en el mundo mágico como en el no mágico, solo puede ser firmada por ti Petunia, cada año que Harry pase en su cuidado se les pondrá dinero para que puedan vivir, ustedes y Harry muy cómodos.

-Si las cosas llegan a empeorar tengan un bulto a la mano por favor- dijo Walburga, Niki apareció a su lado- este es Niki y sabe dónde queda la casa Black, en Francia, es una casa muy bien acomodada, está muy lejos del mundo mágico y nadie mágico puede encontrarla si no es invitado, al momento de que él les diga vámonos por favor háganle caso, el los llevara a la casa donde estarán protegidos, tendrán papeles con nuevos nombres, su esposo tendrá un buen trabajo en la empresa Malfoy, es no mágica no te preocupes y por supuesto estarán protegidos por el Ministerio de Magia francesa, el cual está informado sobre la situación y están dispuesto a ayudar 100% con la situación.

-Tengo que hablarlo con mi esposo… ¿La oferta de la casa es solo para emergencias o podemos ir si aceptamos?

-Claro, si desean solo mudarse de casa al momento de empezar a cuidar a Harry pueden, la tarjeta funciona en todo el mundo, solo traten de avisar a uno de nosotros si van a salir del país… no queremos que nadie los encuentre pero tampoco los haremos prisioneros en Francia…

-Hemos estado hablando de Harry pero ¿Y el otro bebe? –las caras que pusieron las tres personas le dijeron que no era un buen tema.

-Harvey…está bien… lamentablemente su madre lo ha vuelto un pequeño muy mimado que si no tiene lo que quiere gritara y llorara, el ministro cree que la sangre mista es menor a Harvey y no debería tener contacto con ella, cosa que Lily aprueba -dijo Narssisa- estoy segura que sabes de la guerra que paso –asiente- bueno Harvey destruyo al hombre detrás de la guerra cuando tenía un año, sobreviviendo la maldición con solo una cicatriz, eso lo volvió alguien muy importante, casi siempre sale en las revistas y periódicos, su magia accidental básicamente aplaudida por todos mientras que no saben por qué su salvador es tan fuerte…

-Entiendo…- murmura un poco triste, ella jamás pensó que su hermana pudiera hacer eso, dejar a uno de sus pequeños desprotegidos por ser diferente, ahora ella entendía por qué sus padres las trataban de tratarlas de igual manera pero el favoritismo siempre se veía y ella también había cometido el error de distanciarse de su hermana por celos y odio que sus padres ya no la miraran cuando traía buenas notas- lo hablare con mi esposo esta noche, lamentablemente esta decisión es de dos y también tengo que hablar con él.

-Entendemos a la perfección Petunia pero por favor apresúrense a escoger, lamentablemente vamos en contra del tiempo.

Todo el día después de que las tres personas se fueran Petunia se quedó pensando en la situación, no tendrían problemas económicos, una casa ya pagada en un lugar muy hermoso y según la señora Walburga cerca de la playa, ella siempre quiso otro hijo pero después del fuerte parto de su pequeño ángel la posibilidad de otro hijo era imposible, aceptar a Harry en la casa daba muchos pros pero cuando empezara a mostrar señales de magia ¿Qué harían? ¿Quién lo educaría en la magia hasta que pudiera ir a Hogwarts? Ella sabía que la escuela solo lo aceptaría cuando tuviera los 11 años de edad y por lo que habían dicho Harry poseía una sangre muy especial. Ya a la noche estando Dudley dormido en su cuna Petunia y Vernon se sentaron a hablar.

-Entonces… tu hermana tubo gemelos pero solo cuida a uno- asiente- vinieron unas personas que están cuidando al niño por que el ministerio de magia quiere ponerle en una lista para personas diferentes y ellos no lo pueden cuidar porque con ellos corre demasiado de peligro pero contigo no ¿No?

-Exacto.

-Ahora, ellos nos darán dinero para vivir bien acomodados con el niño y si hay una emergencia sacarnos de Britania para una casa en Francia, con nuevas identidades y el ministerio francés nos apoyara 100% porque no les gusta como Britania hace las cosas.

-Lo último que escuche fue antes de que Lily se fuera, según ella Britania termino con sus contacto con otros ministerios porque ellos si aprobaban las artes oscuras, claro en otros sitios todo es magia y es el mago el que decide cómo usarla… yo personalmente estoy de acuerdo, mi hermana me decía que un encantamiento de levitación era bueno pero si usas ese encantamiento para levitar a alguien y dejarlo caer…lo matarías aun el encantamiento siendo bueno o blanco- su marido asiente- nos estamos saliendo del tema, según lo que me dijeron podemos ir a la casa en Francia y cambiar nuestras identidades cuando tengamos a Harry, la casa está lejos de la comunidad mágica y solo pueden entrar personas no mágicas, personas mágicas deben pedir permiso, piénsalo Vernon, Dudley te necesita también a ti en la casa, puede ser que por un tiempo te puedas quedar sin trabajar, descansar como el doctor dijo además tendríamos otro hijo ¡Le daríamos un hermanito a Dudley!

-Tunie… ¿Quién le enseñaría magia? Ir a una escuela igual que Dudley sería como atrasarlo, cuando llegue la carta a sus once años tendrá desventaja escolar.

-Ellos podrían darnos un tutor…oh Vernon me da pena mi hermana… ella… es horrible ¿Cómo puede hacerle eso a su sangre? James no es de ayuda después de su accidente, el pobre hombre trabajando por mantener a su familia segura y ahora creo que ni siquiera sabe lo que está pasando.

-Está bien Petunia, acogeremos al pequeño en la casa, es mejor irnos a Francia, estaremos mejor, tendremos apoyo y tendré un trabajo seguro, no tengo que ir ahora.

-¡Gracias!

-¿Cómo los contactaremos?

-…creo que por la criatura que trajeron- dijo pensando -¿Niki?...

-La dama Petunia llamo- la pareja dio un salto al oír la pequeña voz, los dos miraron a la criatura al frente de ellos.

-¿T-Tu podrías decirle a Remus que hemos tomado una decisión? -Pregunto un poco insegura, la criatura la miro un momento para asentir con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sera un honor servir a la señora por los próximos años -dijo para desaparecer con un leve _pop._Petunia y Vernon se quedaron viendo el lugar donde la pequeña criatura había estado parado, aquello había sido una sorpresa, antes de poder articular palabra la criatura apareció de nuevo pero esta vez venía acompañado de Remus el cual aguantaba un bulto y a un pequeño.

-Hola Petunia, Niki me dijo que aceptaste cuidar a Harry- dijo sonriendo para mirar al pequeño que miraba a las dos personas con mucha curiosidad- este es Harry James Potter, aunque no lo vean es un pequeño muy inteligente, por ahora no les causará problemas por su magia, esta puede empezarse a ver entre lo años ahora es muy débil y magia accidental es lo menos de lo que se deben preocupar.

Los dos adultos miraron al pequeño, pelo medio largo un poco incontrolable pero tan oscuro como al carbón, ojos verdes que les miraban con mucha atención y curiosidad, piel pálida pero un pálido saludable, labios finos, facciones relajadas, nariz pequeña, era todo una monada.

-Hola Harry, mi nombre es Petunia Dursley y soy tu tía hermana de tu madre, este que está aquí es mi esposo Vernon Dursley, tu tío- el pequeño asiente sorprendiendo a los dos adultos- desde hoy vivirás con nosotros ¿Te gustaría eso?- Harry de nuevo asiente estirando sus bracitos hacia ella.

-Sirius y yo le explicamos… en lo que entendimos que el entendería que se quedaría con ustedes por protección y que serían su nueva familia, que tendría un hermano mayor y que probablemente ya no se llame Harry…cosa por lo que al parecer se veía contento…

-Lily era muy inteligente pero creo que su pequeño lo es mucho más-dijo Petunia sonriendo- queríamos preguntarte más cosas Remus- el hombre lobo se sentó -¿Qué pasara con la educación de Harry?

-Por ahora ira a donde ustedes quieran, de mala suerte no ahí escuela para pequeños menores de 11 años.

-Nosotros no queremos eso, estoy segura que hay otros pequeños teniendo tutores no queremos que Harry sea diferente, como Vernon me había dicho seria como atascarlo, él y nosotros ya sabemos que existe la magia, que algún día ira a una escuela a aprender cómo usarla y controlarla… no me gustaría que si se encuentra con _ellos_… se sienta inferior…

-Te entiendo Petunia, la verdad es que hay muchos niños sin saber que lo que hacen es magia y cuando van a nuestro mundo llevan sus costumbres y ahí empieza el rechazo de las familias nobles, nosotros, los magos tenemos costumbres y tradiciones al igual que tú y el resto del mundo no mágico, al ellos llegar a un lugar que no saben cómo funciona… terminan tratando de poner sus costumbres y Hogwarts no les enseña las costumbres mágicas- dijo dando un suspiro- hay otras escuelas alrededor del mundo que pueden enviar cartas a los pequeños a los once años de edad si es que no quieren que Harry valla a Hogwarts, yo por mi parte trataría de evitar escuelas mágicas solo para varones… las cosas no terminarían bien.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Vernon.

-Harry al crecer empezara a verse más… exótico… su belleza empezara a verse mas, atraerá atención que no queremos, esto es por su sangre de criatura, los Potter se juntaron hace mucho con un clan llamado Vetro Angelo, son criaturas del balance y de extrema belleza, por eso son confundidos con Veelas ¿Saben de ellas?

-Si- dijeron unidos.

-Harry no tiene sangre Veela o relacionado a ellas, lamentablemente por un accidente hace muchos años al principio de la raza, el rey de los Vetro Angelo maldijo a su clan para protegerlos, cualquier persona que los trate de abusar morirá antes de poderlo hacer- dijo mirando a Harry- al principio me preocupaba demasiado cuando oí que podría atraer atención de _esa_ clase de personas pero ahora la verdad me siento aliviado que tiene una forma de defenderse.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo el hombre sonriendo, por lo menos ahora no tenía que comprar otro revolver para _ahuyentar_ a idiotas que se atrevieran a ver a _su_ hijo con malos ojos- me gustaría saber ¿Cómo lo reclamamos como nuestro? ¿Cambiar nuestros nombres y apariencias? Sería mejor que nadie que no fuera familia o ustedes nos reconocieran.

-La pregunta sorprendió mucho a Remus, el hombre quería adoptar a Harry como suyo además estaba interesado en protegerlo- Gringotts es el mejor lugar para hacer eso, los Goblins son criaturas que aman el oro y estoy seguro que Harry tiene sangre de uno o dos de los fundadores de Hogwarts, lo que las activaría de nuevo en su cumpleaños número once, tienen pequeñas sucursales en todo el mundo pero la primaria está en el Callejón Diagon en Londres donde iremos cuando ustedes puedan.

-Mañana mismo- dijo Petunia- esto no se trata solo de la seguridad de nuestra familia sino la de Harry además cuando Lily se fue a Hogwarts mande una carta al _gran_ director y él me dijo que no tenía la _suficiente_ magia pero no me dijo que no _tenía_ magia, piénsalo ahí algo que no encaja, sé que puede ser que yo no tenga pero siempre he tenido esa duda.

-Entiendo, es probable, su hermana, Lily tenia magia lo que significa que en la familia en algún momento hubo un squib, persona nacida de padres magos pero no con suficiente magia como para ir a Hogwarts o hacer hechicería, las familias pura sangre los abandonan en el mundo muggle no por vergüenza como muchos dicen sino por que dejarlos en el mundo mágico sería más fuerte para ellos, empezarían a sentir resentimiento o celos, odiar a sus hermanos o hasta el mundo mágico discriminarlos- Petunia asiente entendiendo muy bien lo que quería decir Remus- a lo que voy con esto es que puede ser que su hijo tenga magia o que sus nietos, bisnietos o hasta tátara nietos, es muy difícil decir que generación tendrá hijos mágicos lo que sabemos es que hay una bruja y posiblemente un squib en tu familia, además las familias nobles no dejan desamparados a sus hijos, hacen una bóveda especial donde va dinero que puede ser usado por una persona que tenga sangre de sus hijos, de cualquier generación, esas bóvedas son manejadas después por Goblins pero el conocimiento de esto hace mucho que murió, yo lo se gracias a una de las muchas clases que Sirius, el padrino de Harvey, tubo con su madre.

-Ahora que lo dices así mis padres siempre cambiaban dinero, nunca iban a una bóveda.

-Lo que significa que si no a habido otro mago o maga en la familia la bóveda podría seguir llena para el uso de su hijo o hijos de su hijo, y tu Petunia puedes usarla lo que la pondría en circulación haciendo a unos muy buenos Goblins felices- sonríe- entre más felices estén mucho mejor es para nosotros, también podrían usar el nombre de la familia que la dejo, esto solo es si la línea ya murió y no hay más herederos.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias por esto Remus-dijo la mujer sonriendo, el pequeño Harry en algún punto de la conversación se había quedado dormido –también me gustaría saber más sobre mi sobrino.

-Si me disculpan- dijo Niki- mi amo puede ayudarlos en eso, el amo es un Broken Angelo y podría ayudarlos a entender la raza, lamentablemente el amo quiere esperar hasta que el amo Harry empiece su etapa de aprendizaje, eso sería a los tres años pero él también tiene un pequeño de la misma edad del joven amo así que creo que lo estarán conociendo cuando el joven amo tenga sus 5 años de edad-dijo el elfo- pero Niki puede informarle los nuevos cambios que están pasando y Niki puede traerles información más concreta.

-Si por favor Niki, sería de gran ayuda entender el Clan de Harry –dijo Vermor sonriendo- si entendemos más de el podremos ayudarle, no tendrá que pasar esto solo, somos una familia y las familias se cuidan unos a los otros – el elfo asintió para desaparecer.

-Entonces nos veremos mañana…

* * *

**-Callejón Diagon-**

Petunia y Vernon junto a Remus aparecieron en uno de los callejones cerca del banco, sin atraer mucha atención se acercaron a una de las puertas privadas, ahí les esperaban también los Malfoy. Draco, Dudley y Harry se habían quedado con Sirius y Walburga para no levantar sospechar y mantenerles a salvo. Uno de los Goblins los guio hasta una oficina privada para empezar la reunión.

-Mi nombre es Xan y hoy los atenderé- dijo el goblin mirando a los tres magos y luego a las otras dos personas –ah si, me acuerdo de usted, la hija mayor de los Evans ¿Verdad?

-Sí, es un placer conocerlo y que me recuerde- dijo Petunia.

\- Señor Xan uno de nuestros primeros asuntos es que la dama Petunia Dursley quiere saber si ella por lo menos llega a ser una squib-dijo Narssisa- su hermana, Lily es un bruja como sabe y tenemos la sospecha de que ella es una squib, sabemos que si hay por lo menos una bruja en una familia es posible que uno de sus ancestros fuera un o una squib y si es así queremos activar la ley de la bóveda familiar- a esas palabras el goblin sonrió.

-Interesante…muy interesante- dijo el goblin sacando una daga y un papel- señora Dursley la única manera de saber esta información es por su sangre, solo debe poner tres gotas de su sangre- la mujer asintió cortándose con la daga dejando la sangre caer al papel, el goblin curo la herida para coger el papel cuando termino de brillar- Oh…oh… ¡Oh! Señora Dursley usted en efectiva es una squib y felizmente heredera de la fortuna Frost.

-¿Frost? ¿Cómo la familia noble Frost en Canadá?- dijo Narssisa sorprendida, es explicaba el poder que Lily tenia.

-Si dama Malfoy esa misma familia, verán la familia fue asesinada y su hijo mago, el único sobreviviente era estéril lo que a el morir el nombre murió con él pero su hijo squib que fue adoptado por la familia Evans sabía que tenía sangre de mago en él y dejo en el testamento que cualquier mago o squib de su familia podía tener aseso y portar el nombre Frost para seguir con la línea familiar, lamentablemente estamos en tiempos de guerra y antes de informal a su familia fue asesinado, Lily Potter nee Evans no puede acceder a la fortuna Frost ya que el título de lord es solo para el varón de la familia y Harvey llevara el anillo Potter además tengo la impresión de que hace unos días a escondidas de todos ya que ella lleva el poder mientras Lord Potter se recupera renunció y desheredó a su hijo menor Harry James Potter- Remus y Petunia se sorprendieron por esto, Lily le había quitado el apellido Potter a Harry- lo que la haría perder toda oportunidad para reclamar esta fortuna y líneas que Harry por magia o sangre pueda heredar en cambio a usted –dijo el goblin mirando a Petunia –tiene más posibilidades, cuando tenga a un hijo barón este si es un mago puede reclamar el título y llevar el anillo, pero esto se recomienda a los 17 años ya que al portar el anillo en el mundo mágico lo hace ver como un adulto, usted puede llevar el anillo y hacer decisiones por la casa Frost pero al momento que su hijo quiera reclamar el título perderá todo poder y su hijo será el nuevo Lord Frost además podrá reclamar al pequeño Harry como suyo, aunque Lily lo haya botado de la familia Potter este todavía lleva la sangre Evans lo que por conclusión lleva a que este también lleva sangre Frost.

-Me da la impresión de que usted sabe más de por qué estamos aquí- dijo Vernon mirando al goblin-nosotros tenemos ya un hijo pero no sabemos si es mágico o no ¿Hay alguna manera de saber esto sin tenerlo que traer? Como sabe es peligroso.

-Ah si- saca una roco de un color azul muy pálido- esta roca era usada antes para identificar a algún pequeño mágico también los magos las usan para identificar artefactos mágicos o si están maldecidos, entre más caliente se ponga más fuerte es la magia o se podrá muy fría si esta maldecido, considérenla un regalo de bienvenida –Petunia asintió cogiendo la piedra, la cual se puso levemente tibia, asintió le paso la piedra a su esposo pero esta no calentó- bueno sigamos –dijo para que una caja negra con estampados plateados apareciera al frente de Petunia- corte levemente su dedo y deje caer tres gotas de sangre en la caja, dentro de ella está el anillo familiar, el anillo se colgara de esa cadena que está al lado del anillo –asintiendo Petunia puso el anillo plateado en el collar para colgarlo de su cuello, en el momento que el broche cerro el anillo empezó a brillar dejando ver a un lobo blanco y luego desaparecer- cada casa tiene una insignia o escudo, el animal mágico que los Frost aceptaron fue el lobo espiritual un animal muy caprichoso y no se dejaría ver de nadie sin que este fuera aceptable para el.

-Muchas gracias por esto- dijo Petunia- también quisiera saber de mi herencia.

-Ah sí, los Frost no hicieron su nombre por ser ricos oh no, los Frost por generaciones tuvieron la habilidad de ver más allá de su tiempo de ver el futuro –mira el papel- tienen dos casa aquí en Britania, una misión en Canadá, una casa en un valle en Italia, casa de campo en Francia y una pequeña caballa en Rumania, tres hoteles en Italia, cuatro pastelerías, dos librerías, son inversionistas en cuatro empresas las cuales siguen dejando dinero y una pequeña reserva de dragones en la parte este de Japón –dijo pasándole el papel- como ve… del dinero no tendrá que preocuparse y esa suma sigue subiendo cada día, todas las inversiones hechas siguen dejando dinero excepto la reserva la cual fue dejada muy específicamente al primer Vetro Angelo y Broken Angelo…lo que me extraña…

Remus miro al goblin sorprendido, como había dicho antes los Frost tenían la habilidad de ver el futuro y que le dejara a Harry la reserva de dragones en Japón era algo que él no podía creer, miro a Petunia la cual lo miraba a él sonriendo levemente, Vernon parecía que se quedaría sin ojos mirando el papel, mirando hacia su otro lado Narssisa sonreía felizmente y Lucius parecía que había perdido las palabras.

-Ese es otro tema –empezó a decir Petunia- Harry es un Vetro Angelo señor Xan y la verdad queremos sacarlo de Britania, como deberá saber el ministerio tiene algo contra las criaturas- el goblin hace una mueca- queremos adoptarlo y entender su Clan, sabemos muy poco de lo que pasara en un futuro pero tememos que nos quieran quitar a Harry para convertirle en una maquina o peor para usarlo en una guerra.

-Esa es una sorpresa- murmuro el goblin para mandar a buscar a otro goblin- trae ese libro y avisa a los involucrados que esto es información nivel 10 –el goblin asintió rápidamente para salir corriendo- lamento eso pero los Vetro Angelo son algo que los Goblins tratamos esconder, que sus identidades se sepan es muy peligroso, cualquier goblin dejando escapar información sobre esto no tendrá un final muy bueno, debo decir que es una sorpresa cuando James Potter vino a preguntar sobre ellos y su familia tuvimos una leve sospecha pero creímos que el niño solo tenía leves señales y no se notarían como en mucho de los otros Potter pero ahora entiendo por qué la comunidad elfo ha estado tan movida –dos Goblins entraron a la oficina de nuevo, uno de ellos cargando un libro- todos este es mi superior Ragnok.

-Vine a saber por qué este libro fue sacado de la bóveda Vetro- murmuro a lo bajo mirando a los demás.

-James Potter tenía razón cuando vino a pedir información de los Vetro Angelo, su hijo, Harry James…Potter… -dijo el apellido con una chispa de molestia- le presento a la dama Petunia Dusley pronto Frost- el goblin más alto se sorprendió mirando al cuello de la mujer- su esposo, vinieron a ver sobre sus herencias, la dama Petunia segura cargando con el anillo hasta que su hijo sea confirmado un mago y pueda recibir el anillo a su mayoría o sea un squib.

-Mucho gusto dama Frost debo decir que estoy feliz de que el nombre Frost vuelva a levantarse- dijo conjurando una silla y sentarse- pero volviendo al tema ¿Quién está a cargo del pequeño Vetro?

-En estos instantes esta con la dama Black y su hijo- dijo Remus- pero esperamos que su custodia sea concedida a Petunia está siendo su tía y Lily… despojando a Harry de su apellido fue algo que no contábamos pero ahora tiene más posibilidades.

-Esperamos poder sacar a Harry de Britania hacia Francia, el ministerio francés nos apoya en todo-dijo el rubio sonriendo un poco- también queremos cambar sus nombres, por protección, muchas personas como…la cabra saben la existencia de Harry y estoy seguro que si supiera del poder que posee Harry… el pequeño se convertiría en un peón más en su mesa de ajedrez.

-Estoy de acuerdo con vuestra decisión, nosotros los Goblins hemos estado en buenos términos con el clan Vetro y Broken desde la primera interacción que tuvimos, este libro- señala el libro que ahora estaba en el escritorio- fue dejado por el ultimo Vetro Angelo en la familia Potter, los Vetro Angelo como deben saber heredan la inteligencia y mucho mas de sus antepasados pero muchos campos son muy débiles, por eso es ese libro, este libro fue pasado desde el primer Vetro Angelo, tiene mucha información de leyes y habilidades que pueden tener, cada Vetro Angelo es diferente y esto puede ayudarlos, solo puede ser abierto por un Vetro y leído por uno ya que está en su lengua nativa.

-Entendemos- dijo Petunia mirando el libro de capa negra- ¿Cómo podemos hacer para adoptarlo y cambiar su apariencia?

-Por su apariencia podemos hacer un ritual Goblin que nos permitirá cambiarlos- dijo el goblin- sobre adoptarlo ahí dos formas, ya que la dama Potter lo desheredo de la casa Potter lo entrego al mundo mágico para ser adoptado lo que nos da más posibilidades, la otra forma es una poción que los dejara adoptarlo por sangre.

-Creí que solo te puede desheredar el líder de la casa y este debe estar en sus buenas facultades mentales- dijo Lucius mirando al goblin.

-¿James Potter no autorizo que ha Harry se le quitara su apellido?- pregunto el goblin, el sabia que el hombre estaba incapacitado pero no sabía la razón.

-El hombre no se acuerda que tiene otro hijo no creo que sea capaz de entender que alguien se metió en su cabeza.

-Entonces la señora Lily Potter solo lo dio su custodia poniéndole como huérfano y el sigue llevando el apellido Potter, solo que Harvey al ser el mayor llevara el anillo Potter-dijo sonriendo un poco-también está el hecho que los Potter son herederos de muchas familias por su magia y ancestros, si los otros anillos no aceptan a Harvey pero si a Harry este es el que los portara sin importar que Harvey es mayor.

-¿Si lo adoptamos por la poción no perderá esa ventaja verdad? –dijo Vernon un poco confundido, ellos querían a Harry como suyo pero no querían quitarle la oportunidad de ser poderoso en el mundo mágico cuando tuviera los 11.

-No, no perderá nada solo se añadirá el apellido y puede ser que cambie un poco pero no sé cuánto, yo les recomendaría la poción es más fácil se puede en un día y el ministerio no la puede detectar, solo los Goblins podemos quitar la adopción por sangre gracias a nuestra magia.

-Entonces escogeremos la adopción por sangre y el ritual para cambiar por lo menos nuestras apariencias, no queremos jugar con la belleza que Harry ya tiene y el ritual creo que ya sería demasiado.

-Concuerdo con Petunia- dijo Vernon, nadie reconocería a Harry ya que cambiaría más mientras crecía y no sería justo para él.

-El ritual no es muy barato y junto la poción…

-Les daré 5% de las ganancias de la familia Frost, permiso para manejar acciones que no solo nos ganen dinero a nosotros sino también a ustedes y un bono por ser tan buenos con nosotros si nos tiene el ritual, la poción lista para hoy y los papeles para el cabio de nombre incluyendo un nuevo certificado de nacimiento para Harry, para el mundo mágico Harry James Potter estará muerto- Dijo Petunia seria, el goblin le sonrió asintiendo.

-Una dama que sabe cómo hacer negocios me agrada- Petunia asiente- tendremos todo hecho en una hora para esto necesitamos a los niños, cuatro testigos y a ustedes.

Ese día en el libro de Hogwarts el nombre de Harry James Potter desapareció y se agregó el nombre de un nuevo pequeño que recibiría una familia que lo quería, ese fue el comienzo de un nuevo futuro, un futuro más brillante para varios niños y niñas.

* * *

**Tienen preguntas? Déjenlas en los comentarios y en el próximo capitulo las contestare lo mejor que pueda, besos y grades abrazos.**


	6. Chapter VI

**_Titulo: _**_Alas de Cristal_

**_Parejas:_**_ Mas adelante_

_**Sammary:** Harvey Drimitri Potter fue declarado por sus padres como el Bebe Que Vivió después del ataque de Voldemort pero a todos se les olvido que también existía Harry James Potter, el pequeño que __nació exactamente a las 11:59 p.m. Harry no un pequeño normal y a lo que su hermano tiene poder, Harry no, todo signo de tener magia son muy bajo y después de un grave accidente en el trabajo James pierde la memoria y con el accidente alguien que nunca quiso a Harry aprovechara para dejarlo lejos de la vida de los Potter. Que pasara con Harry?__  
_

**_Advertencias:_**_Criatura, Poderoso, Inteligente Harry! __OC, __Lily y James vivos! Bad Lily! Manipulador Dumbledore!__Slash (Todavía las parejas no han sido escogidas) God Voldemort (mas adelante)! Etc._

_**A/N:** Esta historia esta basado en personas y situaciones creadas por J. K. Rowing, solo me pertenecen los OC._

**_~..Parsel..~_**

_"Pensamientos"_

-Hablar-

* * *

**-Tres Años Después-**

Petunia Dursley ahora conocida como Teresa Frost miraba a sus dos pequeños, todavía sin creer como el tiempo había pasado, solo hace tres año ella era una ama de casa con un pequeño y un esposo que podría sufrir un ataque cardiaco pero ahora era una mujer con un trabajo de investigación de mitos y leyendas (Criaturas que todavía no han sido identificadas por el ministerio) para las empresas Malfoy y su esposo, el cual ahora está fuera de peligro de perder su vida era el jefe del departamento de inversiones y economía, los dos le agradecían a los Malfoy por la oportunidad de trabajo, Lucius había dejado muy en claro que los trabajos eran importantes, el de Petunia ahora Teresa investigaba si las criaturas eran magos o simplemente criaturas mágicas todavía no identificadas en el mundo mágico y temían entrar a este por un posible rechazado, la compañía Malfoy les daba un hogar y una lista de lugares donde podrían vivir y ser aceptados, Vernon ahora Casper Frost se encargaba del dinero que se les daba a lo que se empezaban a mantener y que nadie fuera a robarles.

Todavía tenían contacto con Remus y Sirius pero por unos meses más con Remus ya que Sirius había entrado en depresión cuando Walburga murió dos meses después de Harry irse de la casa Black según lo que les había dicho Remus la mujer y Sirius jamás estuvieron en buenos términos pero en esos pocos meses se habían reconciliado después de dejar todas las diferencias aparte pero gracias a Narssisa y Remus pudieron sacarlo de aquella depresión ahora se encontraba con Remus en Roma felices con la pequeña Walburga Bella Black (de la edad de Harry) la cual fue adoptada por Remus y luego reconocida cuando los dos magos se casaron y el pequeño Leo Regulas Black (Un año y ocho meses menor) hijo de ambos magos, los dos estaban felices y les hacía más feliz ver que Leo no había heredado el pequeño problema de su padre (Remus) ni tampoco la locura de parte de su madre (Sirius), a cambio ella y su esposo estaban todavía en Francia, ella todavía se acordaba cuando fuero a Gringotts, ese día fue el día que todo cambio para su familia.

Ese día salieron muy cambiados, ella había cambiado demasiado, su pelo ahora rojizo como el de Lily pero largo hasta mitad de espalda medio rizado, sus ojos por suerte se había quedado iguales, ahora no era tan flaca y se había vuelto más atractiva ella misma lo reconocía, Vernon había cambiado también, su cuerpo (Gracias a magia goblin) había perdido mucha grasa y ganado algunos músculos, todavía se veía un poco grande en volumen pero nada que un buen ejercicio no cambara y mejorara, su pelo había crecido y su piel ahora tenía un tono saludable, en cambio Dudley había cambiado más de los tres, su pelo ahora idéntico al de su madre largo hasta el cuello pero más oscuro y mechones negros, ojos idénticos a los de su padre, y era un bebe saludable pero grande en altura y no en anchura. Harry no había cambiado mucho después de la adopción solo había ganado unos mechones rojizos opacos, ahora no era tan pálido sino un color cremoso con las mejillas más sensibles y llenitas (se sonrojaba cada vez que reía) pero en lo demás seguía igual que siempre.

Ahora eran la familia Frost, ella era Teresa Frost, su esposo Casper Frost, Dudley ahora era Aiden Xavier Frost y Harry el cual estuvo muy feliz escribió su propio nombre con su magia sorprendiendo a todos, Onyx Angel Frost- Angelo (el apellido que lo identificaba a su raza) nadie sabía por qué el nombre solo sabían que el pequeño Harry estaba feliz cuando su certificado de nacimiento volvió a la mesa con su nombre, Remus seguía siendo el padrino principal y las leyes de Italia al igual de las de Canadá le daban el respaldo para coger la custodia de Harry si algo le pasaba a ella y su esposo la madrina había sido Walburga, Narssisa y Lucius aceptaron ser los padrinos de Aiden el cual si tenía magia y seria el sigue en heredar la sillas de la corte magia en Canadá y el título de Lord Frost. Después de dos días empacando con ayuda de los elfos, Vernon (Casper) le había informado a su hermana de la mudanza y que habían cambiado un poco sus apariencias por algunos enemigos que había creado en el trabajo, la herencia que ella había recibido y del nuevo integrante de la familia.

Dos años mas tarde de que se mudaran a Francia habían conocido a la familia Delacour la cual tenía sangre Veela en ellos, todos los efectos habían sido mínimos gracias a Harry y los Delacour estaban felices de que su hija pudiera jugar con dos chicos aunque fueran menores a ella, Angel, Aiden y Fleur cogían clases con un tutor pagado por la otra familia (por agradecimiento que dejaran jugar a los otros dos pequeños aun sabiendo que Fleur era mitad Veela) En el día de cumpleaños de Angel una persona misteriosa los contacto gracias a Niki supieron que era el Broken Angelo, su amo, el hombre se presentó como Lord Michael King- Angelo, el líder del clan Broken y su hijo Lucifer Alexander King- Angelo el cual hizo una conexión instantánea con Harry, según el hombre su hijo había tratado dos o tres veces de aparecer donde estuviera Harry pero nunca podía y solo quedaba unos metros lejos de la casa lo que le decía que era hora que los dos se conocieran y ya no podían estar tan lejos como antes, Michael les había explicado que muchos Vetro son llamados como joyas y que Harry debió haber sabido esto dejando que su magia encontrara un nombre perfecto para él.

Ahora en el presente con cinco años de edad cada pequeño tenía habilidades muy buenas, Michael les había enseñado a pelear aunque a Angel y Fleur solo le enseño el arte del espionaje y defensa personal (mano a mano y ataques de magia sin varita o palabra) Aiden junto a Lucifer eran bastante buenos en la pelea, Aiden había leído en algunos libros de la bóveda Frost que mucho de ellos tenían la habilidad natural de ser Elementales lo cual se comprobó cuando el chico casi prende en fuego toda la casa. Angel había mostrado interés en la pintura y música, junto a Fleur (la cual le servía de modelo) había pintado muchos cuadros muy hermosos, muchos de los cuadros eran vendidos en galerías, en cuanto a la música la voz de Angel era como ninguna otra y haciendo contraste con su belleza no había quien le igualara.

-Mama ya llegaron los Malfoy y Black- dijo Aiden sonriendo, sacándola de sus pensamientos, era verdad los Malfoy había llegado con Draco y los Black con Regulas y Bella.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Teresa- dijo Narssisa sonriendo- Draco no se podía estar quieto de verdad le encanta pasar tiempo aquí.

-Lo sé- dijo sonriendo, miro hacia donde estaban los chicos hablando junto a Regulas y Bella- no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo Narssisa.

-Créelo mujer y seguirán creciendo – dijo riendo un poco Sirius junto a Remus- Regulas cada día está más grande y Walbu no se queda atrás.

-Estoy de acuerdo- en un momento las cosas se pusieron tensas- ¿Lucius como van las cosas?

-Nada bien debo decir, el ministro cada vez hunde nuestras posibilidades de volver a poner alianzas con otros ministerios, Hogwarts han empezado a empeorar, la posición de defensa contra las artes oscura es tema de preocupar, cada vez el ministerio acorta hechizos y ponen a incompetentes ha enseñarles a nuestros hijos como defenderse, Lily tiene la posición de ayudante de maestro de pócimas, Severus no esta feliz de tenerla cerca todo el tiempo.

-Me imagino ¿Quién cuida a Harvey?

-¿El mocoso?- Sirius lo mira de mala cara- lo lamento pero es así, el niño cada vez es más incorregible le va a restregar la fama a todos en la cara por lo que entiendo James lo cuida, por lo menos ahora se acuerda de ustedes- mira a Remus y Sirius- desde que Remus dejo su residencia y le pidió residencia a Italia las cosas no van muy bien, James te cree un traidor y que le lavaste el celebro a Sirius.

-Eso significa que no estarás poniendo un pie en Britania hasta que Karla salga feliz y saludable de tu barriga- murmuro Remus mirando disimuladamente a la media bolita que se veía- no voy a ponerlos en riesgo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no sabemos de lo que sean capaz- dijo Narssisa- James le faltaran algunas memorias pero es la marioneta de Lily, la mujer controla hasta el dinero e inversiones, según ella es porque Harvey tiene muchas herencias, es un niño muy poderoso que a los 17 años recibirá _todos_ los anillos que herede.

-Eso todavía no se sabe- dijo teresa molesta- Angel tiene también derecho a reclamar esos anillos y es a quien escoja el anillo no quien lo quiere.

-Lo se los Goblins estaban que echaban humo, Lily quiso forzar que le dieran el anillo Gryffindor a Harvey para probar que era digno de la fortuna Gryffindor ¡El anillo casi mata a Harvey! –Dijo Narssisa- todos sabemos que cuando un anillo no acepta la sangre para abrir la caja es que no eres digno de portarlo y más el anillo de un fundador.

-¿Cómo están los Longbottom? –pregunto Tere, ella había hablado con Alice un par de veces en las reuniones de las mujeres de casas nobles, Lily por ejemplo haba decidido no entender por qué estaban las esposas de las _'escorias' _como Lily los llamaba.

-Están bien, Alice está embarazada de nuevo, el pequeño Frank Jr. crece rápido-dijo sonriendo la mujer- Neville es un natural con las plantas y Frank padre sigue trabajando como Auror.

-¿Cómo va Angel en las clases Teresa?- pregunto Remus.

-Nada mal, es más fácil ponerlo a leer a tratar de quitarle el libro- ríe un poco- empezó a leer el libro que nos dieron en Gringotts, según él es fascinante todas las cosas que sus ancestros llegaron a hacer, ama saber sobre las raíces de su clan y según Michael tendremos que empezar a prepararnos.

Los cuatro magos se miraron preocupados, ellos habían oído a hablar sobre el medio despertar de la magia de Angel lo que los tenia preocupado, el pequeño no podía usarla sin cansarse y dormir todo el día, era bueno que su núcleo se desbloqueara pero les tenia preocupados que tan fuerte seria para un cuerpo tan pequeño. Michael al principio les dijo que Angel despertaría al mismo tiempo que entrara en su coma (Mental) pero en el momento que Angel pudo empezar a ver las auras se dio de cuenta que el bloqueo de su núcleo era cada día más débil.

-Angel sabe que esto pasara y que debe decirnos cuando sienta su magia pero no me deja de preocupar que tanto daño esto causara a su cuerpo, es solo un niño y aunque es un niño su poder es grande- suspira- Aiden está preocupado, cada vez Angel nos duerme más y nos come menos, Lucifer está muy atento de los movimientos de Angel gracias a su laso podrá saber cuándo Angel entre en tiempo de cambio.

-Debemos agradecerle a Michael, él no nos tenía que ensenar a nosotros también sobre los Vetro Angelo pero nos dijo y le enseña a Angel todo sobre su raza, algo que nosotros no podemos hacer.

-¡Mama!- grito Angel sonriendo- ¡Papa llego!

Solo fue un momento, le habían despegado los ojos de encima solo un momento cuando el grito de Fleur los hizo mirar a Angel que estaba en el suelo y de su pequeña boca brotaba sangre, los adultos se congelaron un momento para salir corriendo hacia el pequeño, Teresa Frost jamás había sentido un miedo como el que sentía en ese momento, el miedo de saber que podía perder a un hijo la hizo trizas en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

**-Britania – Mansión Grand-**

Tom M. Riddle más conocido como Lord Voldemort sabía que algo estaba pasando algo, después de irse a esconder había empezado a formar una nueva identidad, gracias a los Goblins (después de pagarles una buena suma de dinero) había cambiado su nombre y apariencia, Thomas Septimus Grand- Slytherin más conocido como Septimus Grand actuaba desde las sombras dejando que todas las piezas empezaran a caer en sitio, Lucius le había estado ayudando en la política en el ministerio, también se había enterado del accidente de James Potter y lo que Lily Potter había hecho con su pequeño menor, y aunque busco al pequeño Harry por mar y Tierra el pequeño no aparecía, lo último que había hecho fue buscar en Gringotts donde le aparecía algo que lo dejo sorprendido y lo puso al punto de volver a matar, el pequeño Harry James Potter había sido declarado muerto, las razones no decían pero tampoco le importo, después de ese descubrimiento se hundió un poco más en los pensamientos que tenía sobre el pequeño Harry, el pequeño le había mostrado que estaba haciendo las cosas mal y que le temieran no era buena idea si quería cambiar el mundo mágico para bien.

Hoy en el presente había estado tomando una copa de su vino como todas las tardes cuando sintió aquella fuerte energía, tal y como sintió aquella noche de Halloween, su alma temblaba ante la sensación tan cálida que había, sonrió y rio, Harry James Potter no estaba muerto, de eso ya no tenía duda, esperaría un poco más para presentarse ante el pequeño de ojos verdes por ahora esperaría hasta que el niño empezara Hogwarts después de todo no hay dos pares de ojos iguales y el tenia esos ojos verdes grabados en el alma.

* * *

**-Mansión Black - Francia-**

Todos los adultos y niños esperaban fuera de la puerta del cuarto de Angel, Michael les había pedido que se quedaran afuera hasta que el pudiera estabilizar a Angel y sacarle de peligro, no había sido mucho tiempo pero para ellos había sido una eternidad, los pequeños estaban muy callados lo que les dejaba oír los débiles gritos del chico de ojos verde, los adultos podían sentir el aire más espeso lo que les decía que Angel estaba despertando con fuerza. Después de unos minutos más la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver a un cansado Michael.

-Está fuera de peligro, todo estará bien, al parecer su mente trato de interferir para hacer el proceso más tranquilo pero también estaba empujando mi magia –dijo para que todos entraran, Angel estaba dormido en su cama un poco más pálido de lo normal- verán cambios entre estos días, como crecimiento de orejas, más callado o más revoltoso, eso depende de cómo su magia y criatura de lleven no es peligroso solo incomodo, manténgalo en reposo por unos días más y estará bien.

-Gracias a Merlín que está bien –dijo Teresa besando la frente de Angel-¿Qué pasara ahora?

-Esperar a que despierte, podrá usar su magia mejor-mira al pequeño- me sorprende que tenga tanto poder.

-¿Le enseñaras a controlarlo? –dijo Sirius, él no podía…bueno nadie podía enseñarle al chico ya que también estaban sus poderes de criatura, algo que ninguno quería descuidar y que el chico se atrasara.

-Estaba pensando llevarlos a viajar, conocer lugares donde el Clan estuvieron, como Egipto, los Goblins me contactaron diciendo que encontraron una pirámide con el escudo Vetro y Broken lo que nos hace creer que ahí artefactos de nuestro Clan en la tumba del faraón, Japón a la reserva de dragones, es hora de que interactúe con otras criaturas entre otros lugares más.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunto Casper.

-Cinco años en total, pasara las navidades y eventos donde tenga que asistir con ustedes- dijo serio para mirar a su hijo- Lucifer y Angel necesitan más entrenamiento, los poderes de un Angelo no son de jugar y ustedes lo saben, estando lejos y conversando con otras criaturas le extenderemos las alas, Angel tiene que hacer aliados y saber sobre otras culturas, no podemos perder tiempo…se me está acabando el tiempo- dijo lo último sin que nadie lo escuchara.

-Entiendo –dijo Teresa tristemente pero entendiendo lo que hombre les estaba tratando de decir, estando lejos Angel se concentraría en sus estudios, encontraría aliados y podría crecer además algo le decía que los ojos de Michael cada día fueran más plata era una mala señal.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo- dijo Casper para mirar a su hijo mayor, el cual miraba al pequeño Vetro con tristeza pero también había entendimiento y mucha decisión lo que le hacía sentir mucho orgullo.

-Nos iremos en dos meses contando desde hoy, le dará tiempo de recuperarse, empacar y despedirse.

Los adultos y pequeños miraron de nuevo al pequeño Vetro, ellos aprovecharían esos dos meses para hacerlo sentir mejor y pasar más tiempo con él, serian cinco años muy fuertes sin él pero todos y cada uno de ellos sabía que era por el bien del pequeño niño y cuando lo volvieran a ver el pequeño ya no sería un pequeño sino un chico con mucha sabiduría y poder, el mundo mágico temblaría cuando el pusiera sus pies de nuevo en Britania pero regresaría como Onyx Angel Frost-Angelo y no como Harry James Potter.

Si, el mundo mágico debía temerle...

* * *

***Coma: **_Estoy segura que muchos tienen dudas en esta parte, Harry debe pasar por tres o cuatro comas, estos son:_

_0) Magia: Harvey no seco a Harry de su magia sino como dice en el primer capitulo sello el núcleo de Harry haciendo imposible que este use magia hasta mas adelante de su vida. En este capitulo nos enteramos que el núcleo de Harry despertó a los 5 de una manera muy fuerte lo que lo causo desplomarse. Y si, Harry puede ver la magia e auras a su alrededor gracias a su magia._

_1)Coma corporal primera parte- siete meses antes de su cumpleaños numero seis: Esta parte del despertar de Harry se divide en dos partes, es muy importante ya que al tenerla las características de su raza salen a flote (oreja, ojos, dientes etc)_

_2) Mental- de diez a once: Como se explico en el otro capi, esta parte es muy severa ya que el Vetro y Broken entran a su mente para acomodar recuerdos y poner barreras, muy complicado._

_3) Corporal ultima parte/ Poderes- a los14: Esta parte de la ultima parte del soltar de los poderes y cambios corporales, Harry al ser el sumiso cae en un coma mucho mas profundo ya que su cuerpo empieza a cambiar para poder en un futuro llevar a sus hijos (es doloroso) también es peligroso por los cambios tan rápidos que el cuerpo de Harry pueda tener, también despiertan todos los poderes de criatura que tenga, en este despertar podrá buscar a su pareja o parejas, por es es la edad donde el Vetro empieza adentrarse mas en la búsqueda de su pareja, en el despertar de esos poderes es mucho mas el mandato y cosas que pueden hacer por eso son mas poderosos desde esta edad que antes._

_4) Magia madurez: Esta parte la pasan todos los magos y es la madurez, llegan todas tus herencias mágicas, tu magia tendrá un impulso y te sentirás mas conectado con esta. _

***Fleur: **_Si Fleur saldra mucho mas adelante._

***Familia Black: **_Remus adopto a Bella antes de casarse con Sirius, la chica fue abandonada por sus padres y Remus la encontró en Italia donde lo dejaron adoptarla, Sirius y Remus ya tenían por lo menos casarse y de mucho de relación juntos pudieron cumplirlo, del matrimonio nació el inteligente Leo Regulas Black, portado por Sirius, sin herencia hombre lobo ni locura Black. Sirius ya portaba a Regulas cuando se caso cuatro meses despues de la entrega de Harry (paso la deprecion de su madre embarazado)_

***Michael:**_ Este personaje es muy importante en la vida de Harry ya que es el mentor del chico._

***Lucifer:**_ Bastante importante en la vida de Harry, como se decia un Broken no puede vivir sin su Vetro y estos en algun momento deben conocerse y criarse juntos, por eso los dos chicos son tan unidos. Mas adelante sabremos mas._


	7. Chapter VII

**_Titulo: _**_Alas de Cristal_

**_Parejas:_**_ Mas adelante_

_**Sammary:** Harvey Drimitri Potter fue declarado por sus padres como el Bebe Que Vivió después del ataque de Voldemort pero a todos se les olvido que también existía Harry James Potter, el pequeño que __nació exactamente a las 11:59 p.m. Harry no un pequeño normal y a lo que su hermano tiene poder, Harry no, todo signo de tener magia son muy bajo y después de un grave accidente en el trabajo James pierde la memoria y con el accidente alguien que nunca quiso a Harry aprovechara para dejarlo lejos de la vida de los Potter. Que pasara con Harry?__  
_

**_Advertencias:_**_Criatura, Poderoso, Inteligente Harry! __OC, __Lily y James vivos! Bad Lily! Manipulador Dumbledore!__Slash (Todavía las parejas no han sido escogidas) God Voldemort (mas adelante)! Etc._

_**A/N:** Esta historia esta basado en personas y situaciones creadas por J. K. Rowing, solo me pertenecen los OC._

**_~..Parsel..~_**

_"Pensamientos"_

-Hablar-

* * *

**-Casi seis años después-**

Onyx Angel Frost- Angelo sonrió al ver el mar, ya habían pasado casi seis años desde que se fue a entrenar, como había dicho Michael habían cosas que no se aprendían de libros y debías escucharlas de las personas que las vivieron, su primer viaje fue Egipto donde vio las pirámides más bellas que pudo haber soñado, los Goblins siempre fueron respetuosos y aunque muchas personas se preguntaban porque había un niño en las pirámides más peligrosas rápido se callaron cuando por primera vez purifico una de las pirámides, según Lucifer la pirámide había resonado con su magia y el sin darse de cuenta había empezado a usar su poder de purificación dejando que la magia en la pirámide resonara con más fuerza al chocar con la suya, eso fue hasta que la pirámide estuvo libre de cualquier hechizo maligno, William Weasley, más conocido como Bill (con quien Angel encontró un gran amigo) había sido su compañero hacia la bóveda de la pirámide, contando lo que decía en las paredes todos tomaban notas de lo que él decía, las paredes de la pirámide eran muy acogedoras y cuando llegaron a la bóveda empezaron a buscar las cosas de los Vetro (gracias a los Goblins esa era la prioridad) Onyx había aprendido que la marca que se había encontrado en el cuello era el escudo de los Vetro Angelo, una rosa encadenada, la rosa representaba la belleza y las cadenas las consecuencias de esa belleza, Lucifer también había encontrado su marca en su nuca, una pluma negra, representado su oscuridad y junto a la pluma una piedra negra la cual el goblin a cargo reconoció como una perla mágica lo cual descubrieron que era el valor de su alma (era más costosas que las perlas originales) los dos chicos había buscando la bóveda de arriba a abajo, había muchas cosas de los Broken pero no muchas de los Vetro, solo un hermoso collar de una media luna en lo que el goblin reconoció como un cristal de protección, se podría caliente cuando hubiera peligro cerca y escondería el poder que tenia de los ojos de los enemigos.

Lucifer había encontrado una daga muy valiosa hecha del metal goblin con el escudo Broken lo que la hacía muy especial, había sido un regalo de la nación como un pacto de igualdad, el joven Broken rápidamente la acepto prometiendo usarla bien y seguir el pacto entre las naciones aunque solo quedaran tres personas del Clan Angelo. Después de pasar un año en las pirámides, Angel salió con cuatro pinturas nuevas, joyas, ropa, dos libros con la historia de la pirámide y a Bill como un buen amigo, el hombre aunque era muy joven y no parecencia muy lejos de sus 19 a 20 años amaba trabajar con los Goblins en el verano aunque su madre estuviera en desacuerdo (a lo que terminaba su maestría) con una promesa de escribirse los tres Angelo siguieron su viaje hacia la reserva en Japón, hay pasaron dos años y medio estudiando sobre las diferentes especies ayudando a los cuidadores a tener una mejor relación con los dragones y entenderlos mejor, entrando y saliendo de la reserva hacia algunas tribus de criaturas y otros lugares, de ese viaje los dos chicos aprendieron demasiado a la comunicación ente Clanes y Tribus, al terminar el viaje Angel salió con una bebe dragón llamada White, una dragona de la luz y Lucifer con Black un dragón de la oscuridad aunque los dos dragones eran de la luz y oscuridad había venido de la misma madre la cual les había informado que sus pequeños habían estado esperado por ellos y eran sus familiares. Además de muchas pinturas y otros regalos que había recibido como kimonos, yukatas, joyería, libros y katanas etc.

Al cuarto año acercarse nada fue muy bueno, Angel había estado pesadillas de las masacres de los Vetro y Broken, lo que Michael decía que era que pronto entraría en su coma mental, lo que sucedió una semana después por dos meses y medio organizando recuerdos, levantando escudos y trampas, aunque hubiera entrado en su coma los recuerdos seguían uno de los peores fue el recuerdo involucrando una raza en especial, los troles, Angel había visto como una comunidad de Vetro eran asesinada por troles y sin importar cuanto la escondiera la pesadilla seguía viniendo hasta que Michael le compro un set de cristales musicales, los cuales lo ayudarían a dormir. Michael había decidido el ir a ver a los troles pero tal viaje les causo dolor, los troles eran criaturas que veían a todo lo pequeño como insectos y sin importar lo que les dijera su instinto atacarían, Michael también les había contado que pronto fallecería, por lo cual sus ojos cada día eran más plata, los Broken eran criaturas que no podían vivir sin su media mitad, en este caso la madre de Lucifer y ya habiéndoles enseñado todo lo que el sabia era hora que él se fuera también, Lucifer acepto la noticia muy bien ya que su padre le había contado sobre lo que pasaría en un futuro y apoyo a Angel cuando Michael murió una semana de haberles contado todo.

Siguieron su viaje por el año y cuatro meses que les faltaban, sin Michael las cosas fueron un poco más fuertes pero los dos chicos habían podido seguir adelante, en aquel año viajaron por diferentes lugares estos como Roma, Grecia y las grandes montañas, recogiendo ingredientes extraños (de Angel) comprando armas para combate (Lucifer) entre otras cosas, también conociendo a una manada de hombres lobo los cuales por cierto les habían proveído lugar mientras que por primera vez Angel se enfermaba. Al terminar el año y el día de volver a casa se acercaron los dos chicos siguieron su camino despidiéndose de la manada y prometiendo escribir. En menos de una semana en partir los problemas los encontraron, se habían encontrado en Pensilvania por accidente donde conocieron a un grupo de vampiros que viajaba hacia una reunión vampírica, el otro clan les había reconocido de inmediato y el líder del grupo les había invitado a viajar con ellos ya que no les dejaría solos en un lugar tan peligroso, según el vampiro estaban en territorio de cazadores (no solo de vampiros) personas muy peligrosas que no se tentarían la mano para matar si les daba dinero; los dos chicos aceptaron la oferta contándoles de su viaje y de la muerte de Michael, el anterior líder Broken además de que accidentalmente habían llegado a ese lugar y que debían volver a Francia en cuatro meses o menos. Al llegar a la reunión se dieron de cuenta que el lugar estaba repleto de vampiros de todas partes del mundo y que también estaría la reina y el rey, que a diferencia de otros clanes la reina mandaba el clan aunque el rey diera la cara en las batallas o reuniones con otros clanes, esos cuatro meses para el pequeño Vetro fueron geniales, la reina era un persona muy amable y los dos se había hecho grandes amigos además el hijo menor de los dos reyes, Talón le había jurado lealtad al pequeño Vetro en medio de la comida, algo que era muy poderoso en la comunidad vampírica, los vampiros no se arrodillaban ante otras clanes, no juraban lealtad a otros que no fueran sus reyes y que el chico, el _príncipe_ le jurara lealtad y servicio hacia Angel había sido muy sorpresivo y que el chico Vetro le dijera que era libre, que él no aceptaba sirvientes por que no creía en la esclavitad y que nunca lo obligaría a luchar para él o sacrificarse fue más sorprendente, lo último dicho y los dos reyes estaban pensando muy bien en donde estaba su lealtad. Al final de esos cuatro meses el Vetro y Broken habían salido muy bien entrenados por los vampiros y con una promesa de que los dos reyes irían a visitar para hablar de algunos asuntos

Ahora todo estaba bien, habían vuelto a Francia después de la despedida del clan vampírico, Teresa los había recibido con lágrimas y una sonrisa al igual que Narssisa y Lucius, lamentablemente los Delacour se habían llevado a Draco, Aiden y Fleur de vacaciones. Angel les conto sobre el fallecimiento de Michael y la razón, a lo que todos asintieron con tristeza, Lucifer se quedaría con los Frost a vivir y aunque lo negara el ofrecimiento le hacía muy feliz ya que los veía a todos como una familia.

* * *

**-Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería-**

Minerva McGonagall tapo su cara con sus manos, cada día estaba más cansada de oír lo mismo de la boca de Lily y James había vuelto a ser el chico caprichoso de antes, ella sabía que no era culpa del hombre pero cada vez que alguien le hablaba de un tratamiento el hombre se ponía a la defensiva y hasta Severus que odiaba tanto a James se veía preocupado por la salud mental del lord Potter, la familia se había ido a vivir otra de las viviendas Potter después que la misión los botara como perros, Charlus Potter había hablado fuerte y claro cuando dijo que nadie que no fuera el ideal entraría a la misión o al castillo Potter, los Goblins habían explicado que los elfos tenían el derecho de cerrar la misión y el castillo ya que Charlus y lady Potter lo habían dejado en su testamento y que había recibido cinco avisos sobre el comportamiento que tenían en contra de los elfos, ella entendía muy bien eso, el hombre y su familia había acogido a esas familias de elfo y a cambio ellos les habían prestado su poder para mantener las dos casas sin que nadie las encontrara.

Ella solo deseaba que James se recuperara y por lo menos viera el error que estaba cometiendo con su hijo, Harvey era un arrogante, mal hablado, bueno para nada y un niño muy irrespetuoso, ella cada día miraba el calendario con molestia, pronto el joven Potter empezaría a estudiar y ella no veía el día en el que siete años pasaran en un pestañar además del día en el que Harry James Potter volviera al mundo mágico, ella sabía que había dos pequeños al igual que la orden y no se comía el cuento de que Lily lo había dado por ser un squib, el más pequeño Potter había sido dado por una razón y esa razón era que era un mestizo y que el ministerio había metido la cuchara en la educación de Harvey.

Si tan solo James nunca hubiera sido atacado el pequeño Harry nunca hubiera desaparecido y dado por muerto al no ser encontrado.

* * *

**-Mansión Grand – Siete meses después-**

Tom miro el reloj nuevamente, pronto seria media noche y el cumpleaños de un par de gemelos, a él no le importaba Harvey sino Harry, el había averiguado sobre el ataque de James, la carta misteriosa que apareció en el ministerio, Todo que tuviera relacionado con Harry y al enterarse de todo no lo podía creer y lo único que pudo hacer fu reírse, la rabia era tanta que lo hacía hervir de pies a cabeza, sin querer romper la promesa de cambiar no ataco o mato a nadie solo se rio pero una risa venenosa y llena de odio, eso había pasado hace dos semanas cuando su fiel Peter le trajo la información, la rata era buena él lo admitía pero era muy cobarde para su gusto.

Se puso de pie para entregarle al búho la pequeña cajita verde, ese sería su regalo hacia el pequeño de ojos verdes, sonio al oír las campanas de la media noche y ver al búho irse, con una última mirada al cielo oscuro suspiro, el pequeño era el dueño de cualquier pertenencia Slytherin y al igual que él era descendiente del difunto Salazar, el por sangre y Harry por magia.

Solo faltaba poco para volverlo a ver, dejo que la serpiente se acurrucara de nuevo en su cuello para volver a llenar la copa de vino, Harry estaba lleno de sorpresas y que fuera un mestizo lo hacía preguntar qué clase de criatura sería tan poderosa para hacer que la maldición más temida se convirtiera en el hechizo que lo limpio un poco y lo hizo cambiar mucho.

Sin quererlo admitir por primera vez sintió como solo un poco de alegría llenaba aquel vacío corazón.

* * *

**-Mansión Black-**

Angel se miró al espejo para sonreír felizmente, hoy era su cumpleaños y usaría el kimono blanco de pétalos de sakura azules que le había regalado Michael diciéndole que había sido de su difunta esposa cuando era joven, su único arrepentimiento era que Michael no lo pudiera ver con el puesto. Después de pasar dos comas Angel se dio de cuenta que todavía tenía que pasar otro coma más adelante en su vida pero ahora con dos comas su belleza cada vez era más difícil de esconder, según uno de los libros que leyó él era un sumiso en la relación, aunque los Vetro fueran sumisos de naturaleza se podían diferenciar por su apariencia, los dominantes eran musculosos y muy guapos, con mucho temperamento y poca paciencia mientras un sumiso era más parecido a una mujer con un cuerpo levemente débil hacia las enfermedades pero fuertes en términos de magia y sangre, él entendía que tenía un poco de las dos lo que lo hacía compatible para cual fuera su mitad, según el libro eso también podía decir que en su vida había dos mitades, una dominante y una sumisa o dos dominantes, el todavía no se preocupaba ya que le faltaba mucho para entrar en etapa de buscar a su pareja o parejas por ahora disfrutaría su vida.

Toco su oreja levemente sonriendo al ver la esmeralda colgando de un aro plateado, Bill a escondidas de Michael lo había llevado a perforarse el oído en la parte superior, le molestaba no tener las orejas más largas como las de Lucifer pero según el otro chico las orejas eran signo dominio o sumisión, él las tenía cortas pero puntiagudas y finas, a cambio un sumiso las tendría redondas , Lucifer era un dominante muy fuerte al igual que Michael lo había sido, orejas puntiagudas, finas y largas, con cuerpos bien desarrollados y temperamento serio digno de un Broken. Su pelo también había crecido hasta mitad de espalda, ya se había rendido en tratar de cortarlo, seguía igual que el carbón pero los toques de rojo se veían más que antes, ahora con su pelo recogido en una coleta alta y una hermosa hebilla de serpiente que había llegado por el búho esta mañana, recogió el flequillo que tapaba su ojos derecho y sonrió. Hoy las cosas cambiarían él lo sabía, hoy llegarían las cartas de las escuelas, Fleur había empezado la escuela, Bella, Aiden, Lucifer y Regulas (el cual adelantaría un año) las abrirían juntos en el gran salón lo que le tenía muy emocionado, su madre le había prohibido ir a una escuela solo para barrones y él estaba de acuerdo, aunque le hubiera gustado ir a una escuela solo para barrones los riesgos de que hubieran muertes inexplicables asustaba.

-¡Onyx! –Grito contenta Bella para abrazarlo, la chica había crecido, su pelo rizado de un color caramelo suelto, sonría de oreja a oreja, ojos azules brillaban de alegría- estoy tan feliz que hayas vuelto – lo mira mejor- ¡Merlín mírate! Creo que tío Casper tendrá que comprar después de todo esa escopeta –murmuro sonriendo, no solo Casper asintió a ese comentario sino que también los otros dos barrones en la sala.

-Oh vamos estoy igual que siempre- dijo sonriendo para sentarse cerca de Aiden quien lo abrazo felizmente.

-Feliz cumpleaños y me alegra tenerte de vuelta hermano.

-Créeme cuando te digo que fueron los casi seis años más largos de mi vida aunque también los mas divertidos- los dos ríen para mirar las cartas en la mesa -¿Quién empieza?

-¡Yo!- dijo Bella, los chicos asiente mirando como miraba las nueve cartas en la mesa- no iré a esta, no a esta otra, lo estoy pensando… ¡Quiero ir a la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons! –Dijo sacando la carta de envoltorio azul- así no dejare a _mi_ Fleur con esas arpías- empieza a reír maliciosamente.

-Te dijo que se parecía demasiado a tu prima, creo que tenemos a una segunda Bella y hablo de esa _Bella_

-Cállate Remus, te recuerdo que tú fuiste quien la nombro-murmuro aguantando a Karla en su regazo- sigues tu Regulas.

-El chico de pelos negros y ojos grises era una copia a carbón del difunto Regulas Black, lo que hacía muy feliz a Sirius era que su hijo había cogido exámenes de adelantamiento y los había pasado con excelentes notas - Fii Rsipitori Academy de Vrajitorie si Magie (Academia para Pródigos De Magia y hechicería) en Roma.

-Una buena elección- dijo Remus (Quien trabajaba en la escuela) asintiendo, la escuela había sido unas de las primeras en mandar su solicitud sin importar la edad de Regulas mientras que otras escuelas querían que esperara más tiempo, Hogwarts por ejemplo habían mandado la carta de rechazo ya que Regulas no había sido escrito en el libro mágico lo que enojo mucho a Sirius- ¿Cuándo empieza?

-Dos días después de Hogwarts –dice sonriendo un poco- es tu turno Aiden.

-A mí solo me mandaron dos cartas- dijo sonriendo- Hogwarts y Academia para Magos Elementales, creo que iré a la academia, me enseñaran a controlar mi elemento y son bastante liberales a la hora del combate – lee la carta- es una hora después de Regulas, los materiales solo se pueden conseguir en el Callejón Cuatro en Canadá y se pueden llevar una mascota que puedas controlar, puede ser venenosa mientras la controles y no muerda a nadie.

-Me gusta la escuela- dijo sonriendo Casper- estarás en algo que te gusta.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo- dijo sonriendo Angel y Teresa.

-Siguiente Lucifer- dijo Remus, el chico de pelo blanco corto hasta los hombros en un coleta baja miro las cartas, seriamente para luego mirar a sonriendo a Angel.

-Iré a donde tú vallas, sabes que no te dejare solo.

-Lo sé- miro las cartas, eran ocho, cuatro eran escuelas solo para barrones, dos en Japón, La Academia para Mestizos y Hogwarts, la decisión estaba difícil ya que Lucifer tenía cuatro cartas, dos para Japón, la academia y Hogwarts –no lo sé, Sakura Gakkuen suena genial, tienen muchas raíces mientras que Kuresento· Akademī se fortalece en enseñar igualdad ni se hable de Hogwarts...-Él quería ir a Hogwarts porque algo en la escuela lo llamaba además ahí estaría Draco pero a la escuela le faltaban muchas cosas para compararse hasta con Sakura Gakkuen, dio un suspiro pensando que podría hacer amigos, como Michael le había dicho _Tus instintos son fuertes y si algo te llama ve por donde tu ser te guie_\- iré a Hogwarts, si mandaron la carta es que saben que soy un mestizo.

-Si la escuela no te trata bien Angel te intercambiaremos a cualquiera de las otras tres escuelas- dijo Teresa sonriendo- quiero que me prometas que al primer problema mandes a buscar, sé que estoy siendo muy sobreprotectora pero no confió en el viejo cabra.

-Si mama te prometo que escribiré si algún problema surge, no te preocupes estaré con Draco y Lucifer –la mujer asintió para sonreír.

-Bueno será mejor que todos empecemos a prepararnos para esta noche- dijo Casper mirando a todos los cuales asintieron excepto Angel.

-¿Para qué?

-Se me había olvidado decirte que hoy tendremos baile por la celebración de tu cumpleaños- dijo sonriendo Teresa.

-Mama también celebro el mío- murmuro a lo bajo Aiden.

-Los once años de una persona mágica también se usa para presentarle a otras familias, más se hace entre las casa nobles y empezar alianzas, conexiones o simplemente presentar a uno de sus hijos.

-Entiendo-murmuro dando un suspiro- seré el centro de atención por una noche ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

-Qué bueno que dices eso porque el baile será en la casa en Britania y las invitaciones ya fuero mandadas.

-Creo que me estoy empezando a arrepentir.

-¡Oh debo llamar a Narssisa!

-Si, ya me arrepentí- todos los adultos empezaron a reír ante aquel comentario.

* * *

**-Casa Potter-**

James Potter estaba molesto, hoy era el cumpleaños de su hijo, sus once años de edad y _alguien _se _atrevía_ a presentar a su hijo o hija _hoy_, si, Harvey había siempre sido el centro de atención pero la presentación y el anuncio que iría a Hogwarts eran varias cosas que él y Lily habían planeado , bueno el al principio estaba en contra de dejar que el ministerio se metiera en la educación de Harvey y los eventos, las revistas todo eso para él estaba mal pero con el tiempo Lily le había convencido, familias que no conocían dejándoles sus fortunas al morir o en las tiendas descuentos solo porque su hijo era _el- niño-que-vivió_, esas palabras lo hacían llenarse de orgullo, orgullo de saber que su hijo había derrotado a Voldemort.

Su hijo era un _Héroe._

Además de ser muy poderoso, si, los ataques de magia accidental de Harvey eran fabulosos y Albus Dumbledore lo había escogido para entrenarlo, ser el mentor de Harvey ¡Era genial! La prensa había estado loca con ese acontecimiento por meses, hasta habían pedido que Harvey hiciera magia, como si nunca la hubieran visto antes. Claro muchas familias estaban en contra de la forma en la que el ministro y el ministerio se metían en la vida de Harvey, según ellos los hijos se crían por los padres y no por los demás, entre esas familias estaban los Longbottom, los cuales había cortado cualquier alianza con la familia Potter, lo cual a él la razón se le hacía graciosa. Neville no era un pequeño muy _fuerte _en términos de magia y cuando Harvey se enteró lo empezó a llamar nombres haciendo que el chico transformara en un niño muy tímido y callado, al contrario de antes que era un chico lleno de energía. Para el, esa era una razón para reírse, Albus les había dicho que era una broma de niños pero los otros dos magos solo negaron con la cabeza para jurar que no pondrían un pie en la casa Potter si no era por un evento social o de extrema importancia, así haba quedado por años y por lo que parecía seguirían así.

-James- dijo Lily mirando la carta en la mesa- ¿De quién es la carta?

-Es de una presentación- murmuro molesto, las cartas de esa clase siempre venían en papel dorado y el listón blanco.

-Pero Harvey…

-Lo sé –coge la parta para abrirla _–'Hoy les invitamos a la presentación de nuestro hijo menor en la mansión Frost, esperamos su contestación y con ansias deseamos vuestra llegada Att: Teresa Frost'_

-Nunca había oído hablar de ellos ¿Son nuevos o algo así?

-No- dijo secamente, la noticia de que el apellido Frost había vuelto a la luz le había dejado seco- la familia Frost es muy importante en términos de política en otros ministerios, la familia fue asesinada y el único sobreviviente era estéril y el anillo solo podía ser dado a una persona descendiente de sangre o magia fue un escándalo que una familia tan importante se perdiera por no tener herederos y ahora que el apellido salió de nuevo a la luz y con _hijos_ es algo que el mundo mágico asistiría.

-Pero hoy es el cumpleaños de Harvey, seguramente todos vendrán al nuestro, estamos hablando de _Harvey._

-Lily si comparamos entre importancia los Frost le ganarían a Harvey, ellos tienen más poder que nosotros –dijo mirando a su esposa- los Frost son como cualquier familia noble, es mejor tenerlos de amigos que de enemigos, no solo son poderosos sino que al nombre estar fuera del mundo mágico todos querrán llegar a ellos y ver como son los portadores de ese nombre tan influente.

-Lo que significaría que si nosotros no estamos nos haría ver como unos hipócritas por no aceptar.

-Si mi linda Lily, será mejor cancelar la fiesta y decirle a Harvey.

-No lo aceptara muy bien y lo sabes- dijo parándose- Harvey se merece lo mejor y él lo sabe.

James se quedó callado ante aquellas palabras, algo muy pequeño en lo más oscuro de su mente le decía siempre que su hijo no era mejor que un Malfoy, restregando el poder en la cara de otras personas pero rápido el pensamiento se iba para dejarlo lleno de dudas y preguntarse.

¿Habrá estado criando bien a su hijo?

* * *

**-Mansión Malfoy-**

Lucius Malfoy sonrió al ver la carta que búho traía, la presentación de Aiden había sido a lo oculto con solo varias casas nobles ya que el niño mayor no había querido algo muy grande sin Angel. Él tenía la impresión que Angel iría a Hogwarts y si Angel iba también iría Lucifer, el cual también había sido adoptado a la familia Frost pero solo en papeles ya que el chico se había negado al otro método de adopción.

-Draco- el chico le miro- espero que recuerdes lo que hablamos anoche.

-Entiendo padre, debo presentar a Angel con los otros jóvenes de casas nobles y hacerles claro que Angel esta fuera de límites-dijo serio, Lucius sabía que su hijo era muy sobre protector con Angel o como Draco le decía mini Onyx –aunque creo que eso también puede ser dicho por Lucifer, creo que el chico haría mejor trabajo.

-Yo creo eso también- murmuro Narssisa sonriendo- pero acuérdate Draco que Angel te tiene confianza y te buscara a ti para que lo presentes, estoy segura que Angel sigue siendo el niño tímido de siempre y sin importar la casa debes decirles a todos que Onyx Angel Frost –Angelo esta fuera de límite de burlas, ataques y sobre todo tiene protección de las serpientes.

-Lord Grand también estará en la celebración y está muy emocionado de extender sus ideas a las manos de una familia tan influente en los ministerios- Draco asintió sabiendo de quien su padre hablaba, no ha todos su padre le tenía ese respeto –Draco yo confió mucho en nuestro amo, de verdad pero quiero que mantengas a Angel alejado de él, me preocupo por el como si fuera mío también y aunque nuestro amo haya cambiado después del ataque con los Potter puede que el poder oculto de Angel sea algo que él no pueda controlar y quiera que le pertenezca.

-Entiendo padre y hare mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerlo lejos o por lo menos mantenerme a su lado mientras Lord Grand este cerca- los dos adultos asiente con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Iremos a comprar el regalo ahora verdad?

-Oh Draco- dijo la mujer sonriendo, ella sabía que su hijo había mando hacer algo muy especial para el chico de ojos verdes- claro que iremos además sin importar lo que le des estoy seguro que Angel lo amara y más si viene de ti- murmuro al ver a su hijo asentir con una tierna sonrisa.

* * *

**Espero que este capitulo no haya sido tan corto les prometo que el proximo sera mas largo amigos míos, comenten en sus preguntas, las tratare de responder lo mejor posible.**

**(4,716- 11/1/2014)**


	8. Chapter VIII

**_Titulo: _**_Alas de Cristal_

**_Parejas:_**_ Mas adelante_

_**Sammary:** Harvey Drimitri Potter fue declarado por sus padres como el Bebe Que Vivió después del ataque de Voldemort pero a todos se les olvido que también existía Harry James Potter, el pequeño que __nació exactamente a las 11:59 p.m. Harry no un pequeño normal y a lo que su hermano tiene poder, Harry no, todo signo de tener magia son muy bajo y después de un grave accidente en el trabajo James pierde la memoria y con el accidente alguien que nunca quiso a Harry aprovechara para dejarlo lejos de la vida de los Potter. Que pasara con Harry?__  
_

**_Advertencias:_**_Criatura, Poderoso, Inteligente Harry! __OC, __Lily y James vivos! Bad Lily! Manipulador Dumbledore!__Slash (Todavía las parejas no han sido escogidas) God Voldemort (mas adelante)! Etc._

_**A/N:** Esta historia esta basado en personas y situaciones creadas por J. K. Rowing, solo me pertenecen los OC._

**_~..Parsel..~_**

_"Pensamientos"_

-Hablar-

* * *

**-Mansión Grand-**

Septimus sabía que su humor era algo que no podía controlar, por alguna extraña razón se sentía como si quisiera saltar o bailar de alegría, cosa que no iba con él, él era un _señor oscuro_, los señores oscuro no _baila_ aunque se hayan _retirado_ de su título para conseguir sus objetivos, pero no, su cuerpo quería olvidar todo y hacerlo básicamente tatarear de alegría asustando a quienes pasaban, si, Severus era uno de ellos, aunque el hombre tenía su propia casa amaba más las pociones e ingredientes exóticos para darse de cuenta que podría ser que su vida corría _peligro_. Lucius le había informado sobre la familia Frost pocas semanas atrás diciéndole que presentarían a su hijo menor al mundo mágico después de que este estuviera entrenando lejos de casa, la familia era poderosa, un hijo con poder elemental, otro adoptado recientemente pero el que le intrigaba era el pequeño Onyx Angel Frost, el chico había estado viajando junto a otras dos personas pero volvió solo con el chico de su misma edad, ahora su hermano. El sabía que Lucius sabia más que eso y que Walburga le hubiera dejando una carta diciendo que si alguna vez los Frost volvían si algo le pasaba al hijo menor ella misma saldría de la tumba y lo mataría.

Cosa que él estaba muy seguro que la mujer podría hacer, romper las leyes de los muertos y venir a matarlo, si, él no era un suicida y sabía muy bien que donde estaban las manos de Walburga también estaban las manos de Narssisa, Sirius y Remus Lupin aunque él no sabía cómo los últimos dos se habían reconciliado con la difunta el sí sabía que él no se metería con un niño tan protegido como ese, una mujer demonio con ataques sobreprotectores, un hombre con hijos el cual había heredado la _cordura _Black y un hombre lobo además de una mujer muerta que podía romper las leyes de la naturaleza, él amaba su vida muchas gracias. Dio un suspiro para mirar al techo, por ahora sería suficiente tener a los padres de aliados, causar una buena impresión y mantenerse lejos del menor así su vida estría a salvo, nadie moriría y Walburga Black se quedaría en el mundo de los muertos, todos ganarían…

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

* * *

**-Mansión Frost- Britania-**

Angel entro a la galería de la mansión, la cual sería su hogar, su madre, Teresa le había dicho que empezaría a llevar cargos en Canadá, aquellos cargos eran muy importantes demás de que la academia a contrario de otras escuelas dejaban que el niño o niña visitara a sus padres en los días libres y Teresa junto a Casper querían devolverle la Mansión a Sirius, la mansión Frost era más pequeña que la anterior Black pero mucho más acogedora, por ahora el viviría con Lucifer en la casa, las vacaciones de navidad las podría pasar con su familia o en la casa ya que Teresa le había prohibido rotundamente quedarse en la escuela sino era que Draco se quedaba, no, ella no confiaba en los Potter ni en el director. Aunque extrañaba la casa donde se crio se sentía más independiente sabiendo que su madre le había tenido la confianza para dejarlo vivir solo a lo que empezaba la escuela, el entendía que su madre también quisiera consentir a Aiden y él no se sentía celoso después de todo la mujer los había cría con la misma igualdad de cariño sin pensar que él no era su hijo aunque lo hubieran adoptado por sangre.

Se sentó en el sillón con una sonrisa, era la parte de la mansión que le gustaba más, estaban todos los cuadros que él había pintado, aunque había vendido muchos los únicos que no pudo vender fueron los de su familia y el viaje, tantos lugares, personas y paisajes, muchos se movían gracias a la magia que les había puesto mientras los pintaba, amaba poner cada gota de sudor y magia en ellos, verlos ser de pocas líneas y pinceladas a una obra de arte que todos admiraban, él no amaba la fama que recibía por ellos pero amaba que las personas experimentaran el placer de serlas o simplemente admirar la belleza de lo que el pintaba. Se paró para ponerse su mantel, él quería terminar su ultimo proyecto esta noche lo exhibiría a todos verlo, el cuadro estaba compuesto de cuatro cambas y solo se activarían si los cuatro estaban juntos, por ahora solo le quedaba terminar la última escena y estaba decidido a terminarlo.

Teresa sabía que era malo que Angel no apareciera en la fiesta, Angel había bloqueado cualquier método de encuentro y los elfos no hacían nada para ayudarlos, ella sabía que su hijo era tímido pero él no se escondería, la fiesta había empezado 30 minutos después de que todos llegaran y que el niño cumpleañero no estuviera había hecho a muchos murmurar, Draco, el cual estaba molesto por los murmullo, había dicho no muy discretamente que Angel debía tener algo planeado ya que no solo era muy puntual sino que le gustaba terminar las cosas bien, todos y ella sabían que el sabia donde estaba el chico pero se mantenía callado. Dio un suspiro para sonreír de medio lado, nada aria por ahora, solo esperaba que su hijo de verdad apareciera

Septimus salió del gran salón tranquilamente, el niño ni si había aparecido desde el comienzo de la fiesta, no podía creer que el niño tuviera las agallas para llegar tarde, era algo se le ensenaba a un pura sangre desde niño, así que decidió caminar por la mansión, por lo que había oído ni siquiera los padres del mocoso lo habían podido encontrar además había algo en la casa que lo llamaba, el no entendía que era pero sabía que había algo muy importante y decidió seguir su instinto. Al llegar a la habitación se encontró con la puerta media abierta por algo razón la sensación de calidez en su pecho se hacía más fuerte, se sentía magia detrás de la puerta, al abrirla decidió que había encontrado al desaparecido y algo más.

* * *

El cuarto estaba lleno de pinturas que se movían, no como los que se hacían de personas muertas o algo así, no, estas pinturas eran muy diferentes, eran hermosas y el las miraba con fascinación, cada una de ellas se movía, personas, paisajes y animales, no omitían sonido solo se movían, en una de ellas había una centaura muy hermosa con los mas pequeños, el paisaje en el que estaba era el bosque uno muy colorido y tranquilo, se podía ver como la brisa del viento movía las hojas y cómos los centauros viajaban de un lugar de la pintura a otra, a diferencia de otros cuadros se podía ver como la centaura se alejaba y cada vez era más pequeña, el esfuerzo puesto en aquella obra de arte lo impresionaba cada pincelada estaba cubierta de magia algo que el jamás había visto, también estaban los cuadros que no se movía, eran igual de bellos que los demás, sin importar como lo vieras los dos cuadros estaban pintados con la misma pasión, sin importar la diferencia de tamaño o de magia. En el centro del lugar estaba el cuadro que lo sorprendió mas, era muy hermoso en verdad, los cuatro cuadros se conectaban las aves viajaban de uno al otro hasta parar en una de las ramas de los árboles, el lugar era muy parecido a Hogwarts pero mucho más verde, más vivo, mas… _libre, _habían criaturas hermosas, como unicornios, pegases, hadas y hasta hombres lobos conviviendo junto con criaturas blancas, también habían magos y sirenas, todos se trataban con igualdad, era _felices, _el castillo a lo lejos le impresionaba daba ese ambiente de que era un lugar muy preciado y amado, en otras palabras el cuadro era bellísimo.

-Se llama _'Igualdad'_ –dijo el chico sentado en el sillón- Angel lo termino hace pocos minutos atrás, es el cuadro más bello que ha pintado, es un sueño, un lugar donde algún día puede ser que exista pero en la vida hay muchas curvas, hay muchos obstáculos solo debes mantenerte decidido y lo lograras.

-El mudo mágico necesita de algo así- murmuro para mirar al chico, pelo blanco largo hasta los hombros amarado en una coleta, ojos negros, orejas puntiagudas y largas, perforadas por tres anillos plateados y uno negro y de él estaba colgado una piedra blanca y por lo que había dicho no era el cumpleañero-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lucifer Alexander King, segundo hijo mayor de los Frost por adopción ¿Y tú?

-Lord Thomas Septimus Grand, mucho gusto joven Frost- el chico sonríe para mirar hacia la puerta.

-Ya es hora de la presentación –mira los cuadros con una sonrisa- espero que los cuadros sean del agrado de todos, los hizo con mucho esfuerzo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Al llegar al gran salón el chico hizo una reverencia para acercase a su familia, a él le parecía que el chico tenía un poco de criatura en él, había algo que gritaba peligro y no era para burlarse, aquellos ojos negros te perforaban el alma, Lucius asintió con la cabeza para seguir con su familia, los Frost era una familia muy unida, el hijo mayor, Aiden era bastante respetuoso y tenía muchas tácticas de políticas, era bueno para ser tan joven, Casper era muy bueno con los números y por lo que veía tenia buena relación con los Goblins que también estaban en la fiesta, él no sabía cómo, pero los Goblins estaban ahí, oh por lo menos algunos, pudo reconocer a la esposa, Teresa la cual estaba reunida con las demás mujeres de las cosas nobles, sorprendentemente los Potter había llegado en su ausencia, el chico, Harvey usaba los colores de Gryffindor, hablando con el chico Weasley, Lily seguía el ejemplo de su hijo con la ropa pero un poco más opaca al igual que James, los tres parecían no estar muy contentos de estar en la fiesta, sonrió al oír las puertas abrirse, todo el salón callo en silencio, solo una emoción sintió.

_Respeto…_

Respeto ante aquella criatura, si, criatura, esa persona no podía ser un mago o humano, no, tanta belleza no era de igualar. Pelo largo tan oscuro como el carbón con algunas mechas rojas sangrientas amarado en una coleta de media luna y en uno de sus lados había un pinche de una fina rosa blanca, de ella colgaban barias perlas, suave piel de color cremoso muy claro, tan igual a la porcelana, ojos verdes tan vivos y llenos de poder, labios rojos en una fina sonrisa, orejas puntiagudas, una de ellas perforada y ahora colgaba un aro blanco con una piedra azul colgando de ella, cuerpo demasiado de delicado cubierto de las más finas talas, un kimono muy hermoso de mangas largas, todo blanco dándole un aire angelical, un collar que podía ver que era de una rosa también colgaba de su cuello.

-Buenas noches y lamento estar tarde- voz tan suave y dulce resonó por el salón, Septimus no sabía si era solo que él podía oírlo muy bien o que todos estaban muy callados.

-Angel- un nombre muy apropiado –cariño que buenos que llegas –el chico asintió para caminar hacia su madre, los dos y la familia llegaron al lugar de presentación.

-Lamento la tardanza madre pero… quería terminar algo muy importante, me disculpo con todos por mi tardanza, mi nombre Onyx Angel Frost y me alegra mucho que hoy puedan acompañarnos- da una dulce sonrisa

-La familia Frost nos alegra informarles que dos de nuestros hijos, Lucifer y Angel irán a Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería –todos aplaudieron políticamente –ahora Angel ¿Quieres enseñar lo que has hecho?

El chico asintió con una sonrisa más grande, en la pared detrás de ellos aparecieron los cuatro cuadros de antes, Septimus pudo oír muchas personas hablar o sorprenderse al momento que las pinturas empezaron a moverse dejando ver su poder en todo su esplendor, toda la familia se integró a la fiesta nuevamente, la música que antes tocaba empezó a sonar, muchas personas se acercaron a la pintura que parecía atraer a todos al igual que la belleza de Angel. Él se preguntaba si alguien más se sentía como el, sintiendo respeto y muchas ganas de proteger a aquella persona, había algo en aquellos ojos que lo llevaban al pasado, aquella noche donde volvió a pensar más claro, aquellos ojos verdes y estos ojos verdes eran iguales, tan parecidos, tan llenos de poder.

-Buenas noches Lord Grand- dijo alguien, el miro hacia al frente encontrándose con el niño que había estado hace unos momentos en sus pensamientos, mas detrás de él estaba el heredero de los Malfoy mirándole asesinamente- me gustaría presentarme soy Onyx Angel Frost aunque creo que usted ya sabe eso- le ofrece la mano

-El honor de conocerlo es el mío, joven Frost- coge la mano pero en vez de sacudirla la besa muy delicadamente- debo decir que esta noche luce muy bien.

-Ríe- No tanto como como otros Lord Grand…

-Septimus, puedes llamarme Septimus.

-Sera un honor Lord Septimus, puede llamarle Angel- sonríe- me gustaría saber sobre lo que hace ¿Cuál es su lugar en el mundo mágico aquí en Britania? ¿Los objetivos que tiene?

-Mis objetivos son muchos uno en especial es encontrar a alguien, pero ese no importa, veras Angel, cuando pequeño fui criado en un orfanato donde mi magia era bienvenida con miedo…-él no sabía por qué pero le había terminado contando en aquellas horas la historia de su vida, evadiendo algunos lugares pero él tenía la impresión que el pequeño Angel sabía lo que él estaba evadiendo de su vida pero no preguntaba solo asentía.

-Lord Septimus ha tenido una vida muy fuerte-dijo el pequeño- pero siguió luchando aunque se dio dé cuenta de sus errores, de cuales habían sido y los dejo de cometes, debe sentirse orgulloso de esos logros y seguir luchando, yo por mi parte busco la igualdad tanto como Merlín lo hizo alguna vez, criaturas y magos comparte algo muy importante.

-La magia.

-Exacto, madre magia nos dio a las criaturas para convivir con estas, no matarlas o etiquetarlas, si no hablamos con ellas ¿Cómo sabremos o las entenderemos? Hombres lobos solo atacan sino tienen mucha conexión con su lobo y dejan que este los controle, los vampiros son una raza unida que aunque se alimenta de sangre solo lo hace cada diez lunas llenas, los elfos de casa son criaturas sabias que aman servirnos, cuidarnos porque nos ven como una raza mayor a ellos, ellos nos dan respeto sin nosotros pedirlo ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos hacer lo mismo? Limpian nuestras casas, no nos roban, nos cuidan y piensan en nuestro viene estar ¿Por qué nosotros debemos pagarles con etiquetándolos de mala manera y maltratándolos? Absurdo es hacer leyes prohibiéndole a los hombres lobos casarse, adoptar o simplemente trabajar, no dejar a los vampiros entrar a nuestras comunidades a pesar de ser una raza muy influente y sabia, los vampiros viven más que nosotros tienen tanta información de nuestro mundo mágico, cada cinco libros que lees sobre guerras y están en lo correcto están escrito por vampiros porque aunque no se metieron a luchar presenciaron muchas cosas.

Septimus se quedó sorprendido con tanta información, el niño estaba tan bien informado de lo que hablaba, el mismo no sabía que los lobos podían tener una conexión mucho más profunda con su lobo o que los vampiros se alimentaban cada diez lunas llenas, aquel tono de voz serio y político debía solo pertenecerle a un adulto no a ese pequeño, este niño podría cambiar al mundo mágico, buscaba la _igualdad, _poder algún día ir a una tienda y ver a un hombre lobo _trabajando_ sin ser mirado como escoria o que los vampiros convivieran con nosotros hablando sobre las diferentes épocas en las que habían vivido como habían sido los magos en esos entonces, _aprender_ de ellos.

-Ahen- los dos miraron a su lado donde estaba una mujer que el reconoció como Amelia Bones- me disculpo por interrumpir vuestra conversación, es que no pude evitar oír tus planes y me gustaría saber más de ellos.

-Con mucho gusto Madam Bones, la verdad sin ofender el ministerio de magia se ha cerrado mucho las puertas con otros ministerios, los cuales acaso de una guerra nos pudo haber ayudado, como la última guerra, los otros ministerios pudieron haber ayudado, personas con experiencia similares, aliados por decirlo así, las criaturas que se unieron a Voldemort- la mujer lo mira sorprendido- él era persona como nosotros ¿Por qué tenerle? Como decía, esas criaturas fueron etiquetadas por el ministerio como oscuras sin razón.

-Los hombres lobos son criaturas muy inestables…

-Y no proveerles la ayuda necesaria los hace más inestables Madam, los hombres lobos cambian en luna llena, dándoles casas con un lugar donde puedan pasar su transformación es más que suficiente, los hombres lobos son como cualquier humano, son seres vivos, sienten, necesitan apoyo y amor pero son odiados por algo que haya hecho otro hombre, no se debería juzgar a una raza por la acción de una persona, porque si no vamos a esas todos los magos son señores oscuros por Voldemort.

-Es muy diferente joven.

-No, no lo es Madam, Remus Lupin se cambió de residencia por las leyes contra hombres lobos aquí en Britania, en Italia le ofrecieron ayuda económica, ayuda con su lobo y sabe que ¡Esta casado, tiene hijos y es el orgulloso maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras en una escuela en Roma! Así que Madam me disculpa pero no todos los hombres lobos piensan que su raza es superior o que deben morder para seguirla adelante, muchos hombres lobo muerden para salvar la vida de alguien que está muriendo, si usted piensa que son una amenaza debería investigar más sobre las raíces de estos porque está muy equivocada, una manada de hombres lobos que vive en el bosque son muy controlados, no muerden sin razón y sobre todo cuidan a los suyos, cuando el lobo de estos te reconoce como su cachorro o amante este te cuidare y te será fiel.

-Los hombres lobos son muy inestables por que no controlan sus impulsos, un hombre lobo puede dejarle sus genes a su hijo o hija haciéndola a él o ella un hombre lobo más inestable –dijo la mujer sin darse de cuenta que la discusión había atraído la atención de todo el salón.

-Los hombres lobo son muy estables, son regalados con el honor de estar más conectados con el ambiente y la magia, que algunos nieguen lo que son es peligroso ya que los hace negar su lobo interno, lo que hace las transformaciones dolorosas, negar al espíritu de tu raza es como negar que eres un mago además señora Bones los hombres lobos solo muerden a niños enfermos para que estos puedan sobrevivir su enfermedad y sobre todo se conviertan en parte de la siguiente generación, las hembras de la manada son muy difícil que queden embarazadas y si se lo dejaran a ellas la manada y el clan se extinguirían- da un suspiro- si me disculpa debo atender a mis otros invitados y no pelear sobre algo que en Britania por ahora es un caso perdido.

Septimus miro al pequeño mientras se iba, el chico sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba y que insultaran a una raza en su presencia sería muy malo, el chico por lo que pudo ver tenia por lo menos un poco de criatura en el al igual que Lucifer. Sería malo tenerlos a los dos en contra, no, de enemigo esos dos chicos podrían hacerlo trizas pero uniéndose a el podría ser que la guerra no se viera tan perdida, si Lucifer y Angel debían unirse a él. Angel dio un suspiro, la discusión con Amelia lo había puesto molesto, pudo sentir el rechazo de la mujer hacia las criaturas, pero había algo más, el tema solo se enfocó en los hombres lobos ¿La mujer había tenido una mala experiencia? Él no sabía pero si así eran las reacciones que tendrían las cosas serían mucho más difíciles. Dio otro suspiro para mirar su cuadro, si tan solo aquel cuadro fuera verdad, si tan solo alguien viera su significado, que viera el sueño y lo que ganarían si lo aceptaban pero al parecer solo era una fantasía más, un sueño que sería demasiado de difícil para cumplir.

-Debo decir que estoy pensando en comprar esa espada- Angel reconoció esa voz de inmediato, miro a su lado donde estaba Bill sonriéndole -¿Qué? ¿No me das un abrazo?

-¡Bill!- grito para correr hacia él, el mayor lo cogió con facilidad para darle vueltas- viniste… de verdad viniste- murmura para abrazarle del cuello, sus estaturas eran muy diferentes así que Bill todavía le estaba cargando.

-Claro que vine hermanito ¿Crees que me perdería tu presentación? Ni loco- choca su frente contra la de Angel con una sonrisa- te has vuelto muy lindo desde la última vez que te vi y me alegra decirte que comprare una espada, si, muchas personas deben temerme.

-Tonto Bill, se cuidarme además todavía tengo tu regalo- ríe un poco- ¿No deberías estar en tu trabajo?

-Nop, los Goblins fueron muy claros cuando dijeron que debía presentarme en tu cumpleaños y felizmente claro que lo haría hermanito, me he perdido los últimos pero nunca faltaría a este.

-Michael… Michael…

-Lo sé, los goblins me informaron de su muerte y no sabes cuánto lamento no poder haber estado contigo y Lucifer Angel- el niño asiente- sabes que está en un lugar mejor.

-Lo sé- el mayor le deja en el piso para sonreírle y luego empezar a jalarlo- ven te presentare a mi madre y padre.

-Angel ¿Quién es tu amigo? –pregunto Teresa viendo al hombre de pelos rojizos.

-Mamá, papá este es Bill, Bill ellos son Teresa y Casper Frost mis padres, mi hermano mayor Aiden y ya conoces a Lucifer el cual también ahora es mi hermano mayor.

-Mucho gusto a todos, Angel me conto demasiado de ustedes en el tiempo que estuvo en Egipto y debo decir estaba muy emocionado de conocerles –dice Bill con una sonrisa, Casper y Teresa asiente con una sonrisa mirando al hombre.

-Bill también es mi hermano mágico, su magia me reconoció como su hermano la primera vez que nos conocimos, bueno la primera vez que me vio –empieza a reír.

-No es gracioso, pensé que había hecho algo imperdonable, estaba listo para tirarme por una ventana y terminar en el infierno sino hubiera sido por que Michael entro al cuarto y explicarme todo.

-Err ¿De qué hablan? –pregunto Aiden curioso.

-Bill termino borracho en una fiesta goblin, el licor goblin es muy… demasiado de potente y debes tener cuidado en cuanto tomas, un goblin quiso hacerle la broma de convertirlo en perro y dejarlo en un callejón, donde yo lo encontré, Michael trato de decirme que no era un perro mágico sino un mago pero yo no escuche, al otro día cuando me levante Bill estaba en la cama llorando.

-No fue fácil no recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior y luego levantarte desnudo, con un niño a tu lado, no, no fue algo me gusto y si, si aprendí mi lección, jamás aceptar licor de un goblin, olvidando la parte donde pensé que había pasado algo no muy bueno, Michael me explico lo que paso y yo le explique a Angel que no era un perro mágico sino un mago, él lo cogió bien y terminamos siendo amigos y luego hermanos, fue un año lleno de aventuras.

La conversación siguió así, los padres del pequeño Vetro con facilidad le cogieron mucho cariño a Bill mientras que Angel juraba haber visto a Lucifer con Charlie, el cuidador de dragones con el que había estado intercambiando cartas y sorprendentemente este era hermano de Bill, cosa que era muy…notable y por esa razón Angel se enteró de que Bill tenía seis hermanos y una hermana, la familia todo el tiempo se había quedado muy aparte de la fiesta junto a los Potter, cosa que hacia dudar a Angel ¿Era que ninguna de las dos familias querían estar ahí? Nadie les había obligado a venir además los Potter estuvieran en la fiesta lo ponía más tenso de lo que pensaron todos, su madre, Teresa lo miraba con preocupación cada vez que lo cachava viendo a la familia pero no comentaba nada, la pobre mujer se culpaba de la tensión que era más notable en la cara de su hijo, odiaba saber que compartiría siete años escolares con su hermano y gemelo, ella sabía que su hijo podría romperte ante la presión, tratar de no acercarse a Harvey podría ser difícil después de todo eran gemelos debía tener ese pequeño laso de hermanos ¿No?

-Angel- dijo Draco sonriendo, el chico rubio había sido el primero en ver a Angel cuando entro y de verdad el Vetro lo había hecho sonrojar, él sabía que estaba muy pequeño para el amor o mucho menos una atracción pero no podía negar que Angel era hermoso, una belleza única y todos en el salón lo habían notado cuando entro desprendiendo era aura tranquila y dulce –los chicos quieren conocerte.

-Claro- mira a los adultos- discúlpenme debo retirarme, vamos Lucifer.

Los dos chicos siguieron al rubio al patio donde estaban todos los niños y niñas de su misma edad y algunos más adultos, pudo notar a algunos Weasley y al heredero Potter estos estaban bastante alejados de los demás, había una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules, la cual desprendía un aura soñadora y amable, por su habilidad podía sentir que ella tenía una conexión con la magia, estos conectados con la magia eran obsequiados con diferentes habilidades o sabiduría, como el, él era muy cercano con Madre Magia por su criatura y magia, por eso tenía el don de poder ver las auras y Draco que tenía la sabiduría en las pociones, un don que a través de los años debía perfeccionar como el al ver las auras, el había comenzado con verlas de repente y lo dejaba con dolor de cabeza, en estos años pudo perfeccionar ese don a poder activarlo cuando quisiera y que nadie se diera de cuenta, todos nacían con el regalo que Madre Magia les daba pero ellos debían perfeccionarlo. Al acercarse más al grupo pudo ver que la atención de todos estaban en él, los primeros en sonreírle fueron un par de gemelos, los cuales debían ser hermanos de Bill, otro hermano de Bill lo miraba con respeto, la chica de antes, le sonreía con tranquilidad y el grupo que estaba alejado del chico Potter lo miraban muy detenidamente cosa que le estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Hola, soy Onyx Angel Frost, pero todos me llaman Angel, espero que les esté gustando la fiesta- sonríe un poco.

-Mucho gusto Angel, soy Fred Weasley…

-Yo soy George Weasley…

-Esperamos…

-Que tengas…

-Un feliz cumpleaños- dijeron lo último los dos juntos haciendo reír muy risueñamente a Angel, los dos gemelos omitían un aura igual lo que lo sorprendía, los dos eran iguales pero diferentes a la vez.

-Mucho gusto –mira a Draco con una gran sonrisa –me agradan ¡Son graciosos!

-Claro – murmura suspirando, si los gemelos Weasley hacían feliz a Angel él no se metería pero no les hablaría si no tenía que hacerlo.

-Mucho gusto heredero Frost, soy Percy Weasley y gracias por invitar a mi familia a tu fiesta- dijo el chico que estaba cerca de los gemelos.

-No es nada y el título de heredero es de mi hermano mayor Aiden, solo llámame Angel o Onyx –sonríe para mirar a los demás.

-Ron Weasley- dijo cortamente el otro chico que debía tener su misma edad, Angel no sentía una muy buena emoción del chico, su aura estaba verde, llena de envidia cosa que lo hacía temer un poco, los gemelos tenían un aura relajada, amarilla, mostrando amabilidad y mucha alegría aunque tenían un poco de azul mostrando tristeza.

-Yo soy Harvey Dimitri Potter, heredero de los Potter, Nino-Que-Vivió y debo decirte que no debiste ni siquiera celebrar tu cumpleaños hoy- las últimas palabras se dijeron con odio, Angel se acercó a Draco un poco acercado, no le gustaba el aura que el chico de que debía ser su gemelo omitía, estaba llena de odio y celos - si eres un chico ¿Porque vestirte de esa manera? Solo te avergüenzas a ti mismo, debo decirte que no te vez nada bien y deberías avergonzarte, tu familia debe de estarlo después de todo solo una tonta persona se mostraría en esas ropas al mundo mágico estoy seguro que están avergonzados de ti.

Angel sintió algo que se le espetaba en el corazón, él sabía que no debía tener esperanzas con su hermano pero había sentido un poco de alegría al verlo, ver que estaba bien, se había imaginado por lo menos llegar a ser amigos pero esas palabras lo golpearon con la realidad, su hermano no se acordaba de él, su hermano no quería conocerlo o tenía una emoción de amistad hacia él, se sentía dolido y traicionado, el sabía que no era culpa de su hermano no reconocerlo pero no dejaba de dolerle aquellas palabras y que su mente las estuviera creyendo y analizando.

-Cállate Potter solo estas así porque tus padres cancelaron tu cumpleaños, no sé por qué ya que pudieron haberlo celebrado por el día y venir a este por la noche pero creo que tu familia no piensa en opciones.

-¿Quién pidió tu opinión Malfoy? La última vez que chequee yo no hablo con la escoria, creo que la escoria siempre se junta con su raza ¿No?- los demás chicos lo miraron molestos, de insultar al chico que no le había hecho nada, insultar a Draco ahora los insultaba a ellos, oh no, ellos no se dejarían.

-A mi familia no la insultes Potter- dijo peligrosamente el rubio –te estas metiendo en aguas muy profundas y te juro que te hare pagar.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué vas hacer? Ir a correr a las faldas de tu padre, oh eso me recuerda, tu madre estuvo en ese escando hace poco…

-Calla…

-Donde felizmente se vía con otro hombre que no era tu padre ¿Qué Malfoy? ¿Tu madre es una…

-¡Basta!- dijo Angel mirando a Harvey quien callo rápidamente, la voz de Angel se había vuelto fría y por alguna razón a todos les bajo un escalofrió–cállate, Narssisa es una mujer que se da a respetar, tu no la conoces y no te voy a dejar que la insultes.

-¿Quién te crees para gritarme? Soy Harvey Potter, el niño que vivió, me debes un respeto maldita zorr…-antes de que pudiera continuar sintió algo metálico en su cuello, una daga que era aguantada por el segundo hijo Frost.

-Te reto a terminar ese insulto, anda termínalo y te juro que cortare tu tráquea-dijo peligrosamente, Los Weasley miraron a Lucifer sorprendidos, no habían visto al chico con los otros dos.

-Lucifer no vale la pena- dijo Angel mirando a su hermano.

-Tsk, más te vale que oigas mi advertencia _Potter_, vuelvo a _oírte_ hablar _mal_ de mi hermano y tendrás un grave _accidente_, te lo aseguro será _grandioso_.

-Deja que mi padre oiga de esto- dije alejándose rápidamente del peli blanco -te aseguro que iras a Azkaban por el resto de tu vida, maldita criatura, eres un peligro, deberían matarte por amenazar a un mago como yo -esas palabras fueron el _'clic_' en la mente de Angel.

-_Potter _–dijo Angel- deberías irte.

-¿Qué? Tu no…- cuando miro aquellos ojos verdes paro de hablar, el mientras empezó a entrar a su cuerpo con fuerza, aquellos ojos verdes le recordaban a algo pero no pensó en eso sino en el poder que se veía en ellos.

-L-A-R-G-O -El chico asintió para salir corriendo, seguido de casi todos los chicos Weasley y otros que no conocía entre ellos pudo notar casi todas las casas de la luz, Angel sonrió tiernamente para mirar a los demás que quedaron- el estúpido que insulte a mi hermano puede irse y no volver –todos los demás asintieron con rapidez para luego sonreír, podría ser que las cosas fueran más interesantes de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Bill y Angel: No, no son pareja, como dijeron en el capitulo son hermano magicos, la magia de Angel lo reconoce como una persona a la que puede buscar ayuda y carino, por eso es que son hermanos magicos, es diferente a un hermano normal ya que los hermanos magicos tienen un laso especial, saben cuando su hermano esta en peligro o asustado. Bill y Angel se conocieron en Egipto y la historia estará puesta pronto en un Extra llamado 'Alas De Cristal: Viaje Por El Mundo_' _quise ponerlo a parte para comenzar con la historia en la escuela que los chicos escogieron, asi que estén muy pendientes en ese extra que estará muy interesante.**

**Lucifer: este personaje al igual que Bill es una hermano magico, lo diferente es que lo son desde el nacimiento ya que un Broken no nace sin su Vetro, uno no puede vivir sin el otro, Lucifer es un personaje bastante serio que no se tentara la mano si insultas a Angel, pero tambien es un chico amable con un gran carino a Clarlie Weasley, al cual conocio en ir al viaje a japon, lean el extra.**

**La muerte de Michael: esta muerte era inevitable ya que Michael compartia un alma gemela, las dos almas estaban atadas, si uno moria el otro tambien, Michael pudo prolongar su vida cudando a su hijo y verle crecer y al ver que su tiempo se acercaba tambien se lo informo a Angel.**

**Regalos: los dones de los que Angel habla nacen con la persona ya que Madre Magia se los regala, ella los regala y los chicos y chicas deben perfeccionarlo.**

**(4,716- 11/8/2014)**


	9. Chapter IX

**_Titulo: _**_Alas de Cristal_

**_Parejas:_**_ Mas adelante_

_**Sammary:** Harvey Drimitri Potter fue declarado por sus padres como el Bebe Que Vivió después del ataque de Voldemort pero a todos se les olvido que también existía Harry James Potter, el pequeño que __nació exactamente a las 11:59 p.m. Harry no un pequeño normal y a lo que su hermano tiene poder, Harry no, todo signo de tener magia son muy bajo y después de un grave accidente en el trabajo James pierde la memoria y con el accidente alguien que nunca quiso a Harry aprovechara para dejarlo lejos de la vida de los Potter. Que pasara con Harry?__  
_

**_Advertencias:_**_Criatura, Poderoso, Inteligente Harry! __OC, __Lily y James vivos! Bad Lily! Manipulador Dumbledore!__Slash (Todavía las parejas no han sido escogidas) God Voldemort (mas adelante)! Etc._

_**A/N:** Esta historia esta basado en personas y situaciones creadas por J. K. Rowing, solo me pertenecen los OC._

**_~..Parsel..~_**

_"Pensamientos"_

-Hablar-

* * *

**-A la mañana siguiente-**

Lucius Malfoy miro la edición especial del Diario Profeta, el estaba emocionado de saber lo que Rita había escrito sobre la familia, el sabia que la mujer enfrentaría una muy buena demanda si ponía una palabra fuera de lugar, el cumpleaños había sido todo un éxito, Angel había interesado a muchos de los Lord de las familias oscuras, no por su belleza sino por inteligencia, Angel había podido integrarse a muchas de las conversaciones con los Lord dando su expectativa del mundo en el que vivían y dándoles leyes que había estudiado en su viaje, como muchos, Lucius se quedo sorprendido, el sabia que el chico estaba interesado en las leyes pero para su sorpresa la mayoría de las vistas que el chico daba eran de una persona adulta analizando el mundo, dio un suspiro para empezar a leer el Profeta.

**_FAMILIA FROST VUELVE AL MUNDO _****_MÁGICO_**

**_¿DE VERDAD ESTE ES NUESTRO SALVADOR?_**

**_Por: Rita Skeeter._**

**_Mis queridos lectores, hoy vengo con una edición especial del Diario Profeta, nuestro primer tema una familia en especial, muchos sabrán sobre la fiesta celebrada anoche, no, no estoy hablando de la fiesta de once años de Harvey Potter, sino la fiesta de presentación de Onyx Angel Frost, hijo menor de la familia Frost. Muchos no saben sobre esta familia tan influente en el mundo mágico, bueno la familia Frost proviene de Canadá, tiene sillas en el Consejo Internacional Mágico o el C.I.M, el nombre familiar había muerto ya que todos con el apellido Frost fueron asesinados y el único sobreviviente era estéril, lo cual por el morir el nombre murió con él, muchos dirán ¿Por qué no adoptar? Vera el anillo Frost solo puede ser dada a una persona con la sangre Frost, pensaran ¿Cómo es que el anillo ahora fue entregado? Fácil, Los Frost tuvieron un hijo squib que fue entregado a una familia muggle, la sangre siguió corriendo hasta que el primer niño mágico nació bueno más bien niños, según Lady Teresa, ella es una squib y su hermana menor una bruja, su hermana nunca busco en sus raíces pero ella sí, encontrando que ella era descendiente de la familia Frost, el squib dejado a la familia muggle se enteró de sus raíces e hizo un testamento donde el anillo sería entregado a la primera persona que reclamara el anilla y fuera un Frost, fuera un/una squib o una/un mago, el pobre hombre casado y con hijos fue asesinado en medio de la guerra mágica y no le pudo dar la noticia a su familia dejando otra vez el anillo sin reclamar, Lady Teresa descubrió sus raíces al su hijo Aiden Xavier Frost mostrar signos de magia, Lady Teresa al ser la mayor y reclamar el anillo pudo asegurar que su hijo seria el heredero de la familia Frost, su hermana, de la cual no tenemos nombre, está casada con un mago y tiene un hijo pero Aiden es mayor que este niño haciéndolo legal y oficialmente heredero y próximo Lord Frost._**

**_Lady Teresa está casada con Casper Frost, un Muggle, este acepta a su esposa e hijos con mucho amor, mostrando que es una persona muy sabia en cuestión de las finanzas y muy serio cuando se trata de trabajo, Lady tiene tres hijos, el primero es Aiden, un chico de once años muy pronto comenzara en la Academia para Magos Elementales o A.M.E, es un niño muy cordial y amable, como pueden ver un mago elemental, el segundo hijo en edad es Lucifer Alexander King- Frost, adoptado en la familia después de que su padre muriera, lamentablemente muchos sabemos que un amor de almas gemelas es muy complicado, el padre de Lucifer vivió para ver a su hijo crecer y dejarlo en las manos de los Frost, Lucifer es un niño muy serio y de gran mente, mestizo de una raza que su familia no quiso dar, todos sabemos que es información que muchas personas quieren guardar, la familia King muy conocida su legado en Italia, al igual bastante influente por lo cual también es conocida aquí en Britania, la familia King es también descendiente de una de las casa más nobles, si, en la familia corre sangre de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, la casa todavía no ha sido dicha y lamentablemente aunque está confirmado la información está restringida, esperemos pronto saber. Y llegamos al último hijo, Onyx Angel Frost, el pequeño cumpleañero es algo que muchos no esperábamos, yo, mis queridos lectores me sorprendí al ver al pequeño chico, Onyx es un niño maravilloso, con mucha sabiduría y amabilidad, el pequeño de once años de edad ira a Hogwarts junto a su hermano Lucifer._**

**_En la fiesta llego tarde, 30 minutos no es nada, pero cuando los murmullos empezaron sorprendentemente el heredero de la casa noble Malfoy los callo con no unas no muy discretas palabras, lo cual a mí por supuesto me sorprendió, Onyx llego al salón unos minutos después y fue como si no hubiera nadie en ese lugar, el salón callo en un silencio total al ver al último Frost, uno de los comentarios que oí fue este._**

**_"Un ángel"_**

**_Y yo mis queridos lectores estoy de acuerdo con ese comentario, Onyx es un chico bajo, de cuerpo fino y delicado, pelo largo tan negro como el carbón y mechas rojizas (heredadas de su madre), facciones relajadas, labios rojos, nariz pequeña y lo más sorprendente fueron aquellos ojos verdes, no un verde natural, sino un verde tan viviente que me quito el aliento, Onyx se presentó en un Kimono estilo vestido de mangas largas campana, completamente blanco con detalles azules, debo decirles que le daba un toque angelical. Cuando se presentó sus padres se pararon orgullosos y sin ninguna molestia de la vestimenta de su hijo y debo decir estaban orgullosos de su hijo, Onyx explico la razón de su tardanza con una sonrisa dejándonos apreciar un cuadro pintado por él, si, el niño quiso mostrarnos a nosotros de primera mano su último proyecto antes de empezar las clases, la pintura está compuesta de cuatro cuadros, los cuadros fueron algo que yo jamás había visto, cuando los vi de cerca pude ver como cada una de las personas y criaturas en los cuadros se movían sin omitir sonido, se podía sentir cada gota de magia que Onyx le había puesto a esos cuadros, una hermosa pieza llamada Igualdad, las pinturas fueron regaladas al Ministerio de Magia, con la promesa de ser bien cuidadas y si alguna vez las quisieran sacar debían ser devueltas a Onyx, Lady Teresa explico la razón:_**

**_"Onyx pone cada gota de magia y sudor en sus pinturas, en su técnica, Onyx ama esa pieza y darla al ministerio es como tenerles una gran confianza a personas que no conoce, ese es mi Onyx, sé que su pieza Igualdad no es vista bien por muchos y que alguien quiera dañarla o simplemente sacarla del Ministerio, no quiero que esa pieza sea vendida después, que alguien saque dinero a costa de mi hijo, los cuatro cuadros no funcionaran sino están juntos y gracias al juramento del Ministro los cuadros se devolverán si son sacados o ya nadie los quiere en el ministerio, en caso que los cuadros sean robados el ministerio pagara las consecuencias"_**

**_Yo por supuesto entendí la preocupación de una madre, Lady solo estaba viendo por el trabajo de su hijo y como ella dijo Onyx le tubo a nuestro Ministerio y Ministro la gran confianza de darles GRATIS un cuadro que sería vendido por mucho dinero, cuando investigue resulta que Onyx es muy famoso con sus pinturas en Francia, Italia y Roma, muchas personas coleccionan lo que el pequeño de los Frost vende, hasta cuadros pendidos por la persona, de un paisaje, de una criatura, hasta de un momento familiar que quieren que quede pintado, muchos de mis contactos me informaron que habían varias personas interesadas en la pieza Igualdad pero al enterarse de quien la tenía fue un escándalo:_**

**_"Onyx es un artista que ilustra muchas cosas y lamentablemente es un niño que le tiene tanta confianza a las persona que no vio algo, el Ministerio Británico jamás aceptaría la igualdad, jamás vería a las criaturas como partes de su sociedad, si, ahí criaturas que son salvajes, que pertenecen al bosque pero hay otras que razonan, que entienden y el Ministerio Británico no ve eso, lamentablemente el cuadro no durara en ese lugar, en un lugar donde no se aceptan los derechos de otras razas"_**

**_Me sorprendió mucho ver que esas eran las palabras de otras personas en otros lugares y espero que estén equivocados. Volviendo al tema de la fiesta, Onyx converso con muchas personas, con amabilidad y entendimiento a cada tema del que hablaba uno en especial fue con Lord Septimus, quien se presentó también al mundo mágico esa noche, Onyx fue amable mientras el Lord le hablaba, hasta que volvió a llamar mi atención la pelea o discusión entre él y Lady Amelia Bones. La discusión empezó cuando Onyx le explicaba cuáles eran sus miradas al mundo mágico, Onyx quiere la igualdad, un tema muy delicado entre nosotros debo decir, Joven Onyx le explicaba a Lord Septimus sobre algo que las criaturas y magos tenemos en común, Lord Septimus le dijo que era la magia y así fue lo que dijo:_**

**_OAF: Exacto, madre magia nos dio a las criaturas para convivir con estas, no matarlas o etiquetarlas, si no hablamos con ellas ¿Cómo sabremos o las entenderemos? Hombres lobos solo atacan sino tienen mucha conexión con su lobo y dejan que este los controle, los vampiros son una raza unida que aunque se alimenta de sangre solo lo hace cada diez lunas llenas, los elfos de casa son criaturas sabias que aman servirnos, cuidarnos porque nos ven como una raza mayor a ellos, ellos nos dan respeto sin nosotros pedirlo ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos hacer lo mismo? Limpian nuestras casas, no nos roban, nos cuidan y piensan en nuestro viene estar ¿Por qué nosotros debemos pagarles con etiquetándolos de mala manera y maltratándolos? Absurdo es hacer leyes prohibiéndole a los hombres lobos casarse, adoptar o simplemente trabajar, no dejar a los vampiros entrar a nuestras comunidades a pesar de ser una raza muy influente y sabia, los vampiros viven más que nosotros tienen tanta información de nuestro mundo mágico, cada cinco libros que lees sobre guerras y están en lo correcto están escrito por vampiros porque aunque no se metieron a luchar presenciaron muchas cosas._**

**_Yo no sabía esas cosas, el pequeño Onyx también dejo sorprendido a Lord Septimus por su tono tan tranquilo y serio, Lady Bones se veía muy interesada al preguntarles si podía entrar en su conversación_**

**_AB: Me disculpo por interrumpir vuestra conversación, es que no pude evitar oír tus planes y me gustaría saber más de ellos._**

**_Onyx parecía muy contento de expandir lo que pensaba y por sus palabras y respeto estoy segura que el joven Onyx admiraba el trabajo tan digno de Madam:_**

**_OAF: Con mucho gusto Madam Bones, la verdad sin ofender el ministerio de magia se ha cerrado mucho las puertas con otros ministerios, los cuales acaso de una guerra nos pudo haber ayudado, como la última guerra, los otros ministerios pudieron haber ayudado, personas con experiencia similares, aliados por decirlo así, las criaturas que se unieron a Voldemort- la mujer lo mira sorprendido- él era persona como nosotros ¿Por qué tenerle? Como decía, esas criaturas fueron etiquetadas por el ministerio como oscuras sin razón._**

**_¿Sera verdad? Que nos hemos cerrado a la ayuda de otros Ministerios de Magia solo porque hacen las cosas diferentes, la conversación siguió así:_**

**_AB: Muchas criaturas son inestables por ejemplo los hombres lobo son criaturas muy inestables y peligrosas…_**

**_OAF: Y no proveerles la ayuda necesaria los hace más inestables Madam, los hombres lobos cambian en luna llena, dándoles casas con un lugar donde puedan pasar su transformación es más que suficiente, los hombres lobos son como cualquier humano, son seres vivos, sienten, necesitan apoyo y amor pero son odiados por algo que haya hecho otro hombre, no se debería juzgar a una raza por la acción de una persona, porque si no vamos a esas todos los magos son señores oscuros por Voldemort._**

**_AB: Es muy diferente joven._**

**_OAF: No, no lo es Madam, Remus Lupin se cambió de residencia por las leyes contra hombres lobos aquí en Britania, en Italia le ofrecieron ayuda económica, ayuda con su lobo y sabe que ¡Esta casado, tiene hijos y es el orgulloso maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras en una escuela en Roma! Así que Madam me disculpa pero no todos los hombres lobos piensan que su raza es superior o que deben morder para seguirla adelante, muchos hombres lobo muerden para salvar la vida de alguien que está muriendo, si usted piensa que son una amenaza debería investigar más sobre las raíces de estos porque está muy equivocada, una manada de hombres lobos que vive en el bosque son muy controlados, no muerden sin razón y sobre todo cuidan a los suyos, cuando el lobo de estos te reconoce como su cachorro o amante este te cuidare y te será fiel._**

**_Muchos no sabíamos eso, muchos conocemos a Remus Lupin por ser amigo o ex amigo de James Potter, padre de Harvey Potter, Lupin desapareció muy poco después del accidente de James Potter, donde este perdió la memoria y se alejó de su amigo, Lupin al parecer ha tenido contacto con los Frost ya que también llego a la fiesta pero sigamos:_**

**_AB: Los hombres lobos son muy inestables por que no controlan sus impulsos, un hombre lobo puede dejarle sus genes a su hijo o hija haciéndola a él o ella un hombre lobo más._**

**_OAF: Los hombres lobo son muy estables, son regalados con el honor de estar más conectados con el ambiente y la magia, que algunos nieguen lo que son es peligroso ya que los hace negar su lobo interno, lo que hace las transformaciones dolorosas, negar al espíritu de tu raza es como negar que eres un mago además señora Bones los hombres lobos solo muerden a niños enfermos para que estos puedan sobrevivir su enfermedad y sobre todo se conviertan en parte de la siguiente generación, las hembras de la manada son muy difícil que queden embarazadas y si se lo dejaran a ellas la manada y el clan se extinguirían- da un suspiro- si me disculpa debo atender a mis otros invitados y no pelear sobre algo que en Britania por ahora es un caso perdido._**

**_Onyx es un pequeño que defiende sus ideales y así se lo demostró a todos, la fiesta sigue en paz, Onyx se encontró con un buen amigo, William Weasley y por lo que pude saber los dos se conocen desde hace mucho. Onyx también conoció a los otros niños de otras cosas, acompañado de su hermano Lucifer y Draco Malfoy fue presentado a los tres Weasley y algo que nos lleva a nuestro segundo tema, nuestro salvador se mostró muy bien pero también mostro una cara que no es la que acostumbramos a ver en él, dijo palabras que por la cara de Onyx fueron ofensivas y debo decir que si lo fueron:_**

**_HP: Yo soy Harvey Dimitri Potter, heredero de los Potter, Nino-Que-Vivió y debo decirte que no debiste ni siquiera celebrar tu cumpleaños hoy._**

**_A esas palabras pensé que nuestro salvador estaba un poco enojado por la cancelación de su cumpleaños pero las siguientes palabras no las debió de decir:_**

**_HP: Si eres un chico ¿Porque vestirte de esa manera? Solo te avergüenzas a ti mismo, debo decirte que no te vez nada bien y deberías avergonzarte, tu familia debe de estarlo después de todo solo una tonta persona se mostraría en esas ropas al mundo mágico estoy seguro que están avergonzados de ti._**

**_Después de esas palabras mi corazón se rompió al ver al pequeño Onyx procesar esas palabras y buscar apoyo en el heredero Malfoy, debo decir verle así de triste me entristeció demasiado, solo se escondía detrás de la única persona que conocía en ese grupo y sus ojos verdes me decían que el pobre niño estaba creyendo que sus padres se avergonzaban cuando de verdad estaban orgullosos, la pelea siguió ente Potter y Malfoy, cuando Harvey trajo el tema del escándalo que haba cubierto a los Malfoy hace unas semanas, el cual fue aclarado, el heredero Malfoy defendió a su madre y cuando Harvey iba a pasar una línea con estas palabras:_**

**_HP: Donde felizmente se vía con otro hombre que no era tu padre ¿Qué Malfoy? ¿Tu madre es una…_**

**_Todos podemos terminar oración y si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Onyx el heredero Malfoy hubiera defendido a su madre con los golpes, Onyx solo levanto un poco la voz defendiendo a Lady Malfoy cuando nuestro salvador dijo estas que sacaron la ira de cierto hermano mestizo:_**

**_HP: ¿Quién te crees para gritarme? Soy Harvey Potter, el niño que vivió, me debes un respeto maldita zorr…_**

**_Lucifer, como nos explicó Casper anteriormente fue criado por su padre para controlar a su criatura y según lo que oí el chico tenia gran control sobre armas y ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo, no digo que su reacción fue la mejor pero creo que esa fue mejor a que de verdad lo hubiera atacado, la reacción fue una daga a la garganta susurrándole muy lentamente que era un hermano muy sobreprotector y que odiaba que insultaran a su hermano ¿Cuántos no lo haría? Yo sí. Nuestro salvador escapo una muerte por insultar al pequeño Frost, escapo otra cuando el insulto a Lucifer al frente de su hermano que apoya a las criatura, estas fueron las palabras de nuestro salvador:_**

**_HP: Te aseguro que iras a Azkaban por el resto de tu vida, maldita criatura, eres un peligro, deberían matarte por amenazar a un mago como yo._**

**_No podía creer lo que oía, Harvey Potter había empezado la pelea, por poco llama a Onyx Zo*** y ¿No quería una reacción? Y luego insulta y amenaza a Lucifer, mala idea las palabras de Onyx fueron así:_**

**_OAF: Deberías irte._**

**_Debo decirle que cuando nuestro salvador salió corriendo ante la ira de Onyx, la cual escondió muy bien, no me sorprendió, Onyx estaba a punto de brincarle en sima y hacer lo que su hermano y amigo no hicieron, golpear a Harvey Potter, después de eso la fiesta siguió muy bien, Remus Lupin junto a Sirius Black llegaron a la fiesta con una pequeña de cinco años de edad, Karla Cygnus Black es una niña muy hermosa de pelo como el de Remus y ojos grises como Sirius, la feliz pareja está casada y la pequeña Karla no es la única hija, Sirius nos dijo:_**

**_SB: No solo tenemos a Karla, Bella Walburga Black es nuestra hija adoptiva la cual empezara muy pronto en la escuela y sobre todo tenemos a Leo Regulas Black un año menor que Bella, el cual lamentablemente entrara este año también a una escuela en Roma, digo lamentablemente ya que es un niño muy inteligente y está adelantando me hace feliz pero Hogwarts fue su primer intento, saco grandes notas pero…no quisieron aceptarlo, su excusa es que Regulas no aparece en el libro, todos sabemos que aunque vivamos en otro lugar mi hijo debería aparecer en ese libro pero Remus y yo estamos felices de que vaya a la escuela en Roma, no solo estará cerca de Remus sino que estará cerca de mí, mi madre estaría orgullosa de Regulas, es una copia a carbón de mi difunto hermano y me alegra mucho poder decir que es mi hijo._**

**_Lord Black se mostró muy orgulloso de su hijo y Remus nos confesó que estaba nervioso de venir a la fiesta por ser un hombre lobo, bueno más bien porque la pequeña Karla estaba con ellos y no quería que nadie lastimara a su pequeña. A la fiesta terminar todos nos fuimos y debo decir que fue una fiesta con muchas sorpresa, le deseo suerte a Lucifer y a Angel por su nuevo año escolar._**

**_Se despide vuestra reportera favorita._**

Lucius hiso algo que hace mucho no hacia, reír, rió con fuerza y ganas, Rita era una serpiente de corazón, la mujer era escurridiza, el la había visto en la fiesta pero no sabia como se había quedado sin notar tanto tiempo al rededor de Angel, Lucifer era un chico temible, muy temible para esas cosas y que la mujer se escondiera muy fácil de el decía que Rita tenia un haz bajo la manga y tenían que tener cuidado con ella. Por otra parte el chico favorito de todos estaría bastante ocupado volviendo restaurar su imagen, el idiota se había metido con Angel y si se metía con Angel se metía con toda la casa Malfoy ademas el no se quedaría en paz por el casi insulto hacia su mujer.

Oh no, Harvey Potter pagaría de la peor manera...

* * *

**(11/9/2014)**


	10. Nota: El Futuro de James Potter

**Hola a todos, como ven esto no es un capitulo solo quiero llevarles una idea que me vino.**

**Cuantos quieren que James también sea malo? Que las cosas que Lily hiso también lo hayan vuelto un poco menos inestable? Que la belleza de Angel lo lleve a un punto del no regreso?**

**Déjenme saber en los comentarios, con una solo _'MAl James'_ o _BUEN James'_ **

**Dependiendo de los votos el futuro de James sea escrito!**

**También quiero agradecerles por vuestro comentarios! Nunca pensé que con tan pocos capítulos llegaría a tanto!**

**Besos, Besos y Grandes Abrazos!**


	11. Chapter X

**_Titulo: _**_Alas de Cristal_

**_Parejas:_**_ Mas adelante_

_**Sammary:** Harvey Drimitri Potter fue declarado por sus padres como el Bebe Que Vivió después del ataque de Voldemort pero a todos se les olvido que también existía Harry James Potter, el pequeño que __nació exactamente a las 11:59 p.m. Harry no un pequeño normal y a lo que su hermano tiene poder, Harry no, todo signo de tener magia son muy bajo y después de un grave accidente en el trabajo James pierde la memoria y con el accidente alguien que nunca quiso a Harry aprovechara para dejarlo lejos de la vida de los Potter. Que pasara con Harry?__  
_

**_Advertencias:_**_Criatura, Poderoso, Inteligente Harry! __OC, __Lily y James vivos! Bad Lily! Manipulador Dumbledore!__Slash (Todavía las parejas no han sido escogidas) God Voldemort (mas adelante)! Etc._

_**A/N:** Esta historia esta basado en personas y situaciones creadas por J. K. Rowing, solo me pertenecen los OC._

**_~..Parsel..~_**

_"Pensamientos"_

-Hablar-

* * *

**-Mansión Frost-**

Todos los Frost estaban teniendo su desayuno matutino, Angel estaba rodeado de algunos regalos que le había dado la noche anterior, Teresa le había pedido a Niki que abriera todos los regalos que no fueran de personas conocidas y luego los guardara, entre ellos habían ropa, joyería, libros, juguetes, Angel juraba que había visto chocolates entre los regalos. Ahora se encontraba abriendo los regalos de las personas más cercanas, anoche estuvo demasiado de agotado como para abrir regalos.

Su madre y padre le habían regalado un set de pinturas muy costosas, Aiden le había dado un libro sobre criaturas muy buscado, Lucius y Narssisa le habían regalado un set de joyería muy costosa, Lucifer le había comprado unos adornos para el pelo, los gemelos Weasley le había dejado un regalo el cual descubrió que era un estuche de bromas y una carta diciendo que querían tener una amistad con él, Sirius le dio un collar de un cuervo de ojos rojos que Walburga le había dejado, el cual estaba en su cuello, Remus muchos libros, Bella y Regulas entre los dos le habían mandado un set de pinceles, Bill le había dejado set de aretes hechos a mano, lo cual lo sorprendió, los aretes de rubí parecían hechos por un profesional, en la carta le decía que los aretes tenían protección y ahuyentarían cualquier atención que él no quisiera, Fleur y su familia le habían mandado toda clase de artículos para pintar, el matrimonio vampírico le había enviado un hermoso vestido blanco y sus accesorio, lo mejor del vestido era que dejaba toda su espalda descubierta y según la Reina era para que pudiera exhibir su verdadera forma y el vestido no se dañaría, lo que lo alegro mucho, Talón le mando varios libros sobre pociones y una carta que todavía no había abierto, por ultimo estaba el regalo de Lord Septimus Grand, una pieza era una hermosa rosa hecha de cristal.

-Todos son grandiosos- dijo Angel sonriendo.

-Si- dijo Teresa- no puedo creer que ya tenas once años.

-Oh siempre seré tu pequeño mamá –dice riendo un poco- Niki… por favor acomoda todo en mi cuarto y galería- el elfo asiente para llevarse todo -¿Qué lees Lucifer? –pregunto al ver a su hermano leer el periódico.

-Léelo tú mismo.

Angel leyó el articulo bastante interesado para terminar sorprendido, el no había visto a esa mujer por ninguna parte ¿Cómo era que había escuchado tanto? Y como lo describía, él sabía que era lindo bueno más lindo que otras personas pero ¡No era para tanto! Siguió leyendo el artículo sabiendo que tendría problemas con Harvey por eso, dio un suspiro para sonreír, amo la cara de James Potter al ver a sus dos antiguos amigos con una hija y daría uno de sus cuadros por ver su cara cuando viera el artículo.

* * *

**-Casa Potter-**

James no podía creer lo que lea, entonces sus dos amigos habían tenido más hijos y el… él no lo sabía, el había podido recuperar un poco la memoria y recordarlos pero para eso era tarde, se trató de contactar con ellos pero su contestación al principio era que debía intentar con más fuerza recordar, que había algo importante pero no daban más detalles , él sabía que olvidaba algo importante pero cada vez que se acercaba el dolor de cabeza empezaba, los doctores le decían que no debía forzar los recuerdos, que se haría daño pero el también quería saber lo que pasaba, había perdido a sus amigos, Peter haba declarado muerto cuando encontraron la casa en cenizas y un cadáver a dentro, le daba pena, Peter había sido un gran amigo, cobarde pero un gran amigo. Lo que lo llevaba a otro tema, Harvey…el chico les había costado una alianza, una muy buena alianza. Él tenía pensado poder filmar una alianza con la casa Frost, después de todo ¿Quién no quería ser aliado del niño que vivió? Pero ya no importaba, los Frost básicamente lo mataban con la mirada y Casper le había dicho que su familia no estaba interesada en juntarse con un niño tan mal educado y que había insultado a su hijo menor, él sabía que las palabras de Harvey habían estado mal y el mismo chico ahora estaba castigado por el resto del verano, si, el debía corregir a su hijo, él sabía que una revalidad se iba a formal cuando Harvey y Angel entraran a Hogwarts y lo menos que él quería era que su hijo terminara como el había terminado en la escuela, un abusador que molestaba a los más débiles, había veía su error, ahora se arrepentía de muchas cosas y no… él no quería que Angel terminara como Severus Snape.

Ahora se daba de cuenta lo mal que había estado en darle todo a Harvey…había creado un monstruo.

* * *

**-Mansión Frost- Cuarto de Angel-**

Angel miro de sorprendido la cama, habían tres regalos más, él estaba seguro que uno de ellos era el de Draco, él quería abrir el regalo de Draco a solas por eso se lo había dado a Niki para que lo guardara pero ¿De quién eran los otros dos? Pudo reconocer el regalo de Draco por el papel plateado y listón blanco pero los otros dos estaban envueltos en papel verde y un listón plateado, había una carta en la caja de Draco y la caja misteriosa, suspiro para mirar el hermoso cuervo mágico que le había traído los dos paquetes y no lo dudaba, el animal era hermoso, era completamente blanco con ojos rojos, tan hermosos, se preguntaba como un cuervo podía ser blanco.

-Hola hermoso- dijo sonriéndole al cuervo, paso su mano por aquellas suaves plumas para sonreír, por primera vez un animal que no fuera White no se acobardaba ante el – ¿Estas esperando una respuesta? Si es así déjame abrir el regalo de tu amo- miro los regalos con una sonrisa para sentarse en la cama, cogió la carta del regalo de Draco para leerla.

"Querido Angel

Espero que te guste este regalo, de verdad estoy muy feliz que podamos ir a la misma escuela, se que podrías llegar a estar en otra casa y te digo desde ahora que no pasa nada, los dos seguiremos siendo amigos, puede ser que me comporte diferente, un poco más… caprichoso pero te aseguro que solo estoy actuando, sabes como todos miran a los Malfoy. También no tienes que preocuparte por los demás Slytherin, yo les informare que estas fuera de límite, no te podrán tocar ni mucho menos dañar.

Bueno volviendo al regalo, lo mande a hacer especialmente para ti y de verdad espero que haya tenido suerte y te guste.

Sinceramente,

Dragón"

Angel sonrió al saber que su amistad con Draco no se vería afectada si estaba en otra casa que no fuera, puso la caja de joyería en sus piernas para abrirla, se quedó sorprendido, era un gargantilla muy simple pero hermosa, una cinta blanca y una cadena platinada que quedaba levemente suelta, en el medio colgaba un hermoso dragón negro la cual estaba enrollada un hermoso zafiro, los detalles eran hermosos, los ojos del dragón eran diamantes, pudo notar que el metal era metal goblin, él no sabía cuánto eso le había costado pero si sabía que Draco debió haber gastado todos sus ahorros y eso lo hacía sentirse especia, dejo el regalo a su lado para coger la otra carta, no reconoció el sello así que la abrió con cuidado.

"Querido Angel.

Espero que esta carta haya llegado a salvo con los otros tres regalos, sé que no reconocerás el emblema así que me tratare de mantenerme en el anonimato por un poco mas ¿Podrías esperar un poco más? No te asustes no quiero hacerte daño, anoche vi tus ojos y me acorde de un niño con los mismo ojos verdes que tú, ese niño desapareció, yo lo hacía muerto pero no, ese niño estaba vivo y verte anoche despertó la duda en mi ¿Eres ese niño al cual busque con tanta desesperación cuando su madre lo abandono? Te aseguro que busque a ese pequeño por mar y tierra, fue quien me guio y nunca dejaría que llegara a ser maltratado, mientras yo lo pudiera evitar, lo evitaría. Tú, Angel, estas destinado a la grandeza, no te rindas y ten mucho cuidado con quien te juntas, las personas a veces no son lo que parecer y te aseguro que cierto director no es tan bueno como parece ser.

Estos regalos son lo que no te pude dar al no conocer tus gustos, el primer regalo es el hermoso cuervo blanco que te llevo los paquetes, no tiene nombre, ese es tu trabajo, lo escogí porque es tan diferente, como tú, como vez a diferencia de otros este es blanco, es un animal mágico que estoy seguro que este no se asustara de ti, él y tu son bastante compatibles y espero que lleguen a tener una gran relación.

En la segunda y tercera caja hay dos cosas muy preciadas para mí, note un peculiar don que tienes, uno del que creo que no te has dado de cuenta, te vi en el balcón con un hermoso dragón blanco, este es muy pequeño ¿Todavía es un bebe cierto? Me di de cuenta que estabas hablando en Parsel, una habilidad solo conocida por los descendientes de gran Lord Salazar Slytherin, ten cuidado a quien se la ensenas pequeño Angel muchos asegurarían que eres malo por ella, que serás el próximo señor Oscuro, la habilidad que posees es muy especial sin importar quien diga quien, también puedes comunicarte con las serpientes. Espero que te gusten mis regalos, que sean de tu gusto y mi querido Angel mantente a salvo.

Tendré tu espalda si me necesitas.

Un buen amigo o puedes llamarme como tú quieras."

Angel miro la carta con mucho cariño ¿Quién será esa persona? Miro al cuervo blanco y sonrió, el primer animal mágico que no se asustaba de él, Ruby era muy bueno escogiendo regalos, rio levemente al percatarse del nombre, había algo en la carta que lo llevaba a la memoria de unos ojos rojos, una persona que lo acurruco entre sus brazos y aquellos ojos rojos lo miraban con cariño, no entendía de que noche había sido, solo sabía que la memoria era demasiado de borrosa y lo único que podía ver bien eran aquellos ojos rojos, tan rojos como los rubís más brillantes.

Cogió la caja más pequeña, esta era alta y un poco ancha, de ella se oían movimientos y susurros, la abrió con cuidado quedando sorprendido, ahí estaba lo más hermoso que había visto, una serpiente completamente negra con solo una mancha blanca en forma de luna en la frente, ojos dorados rasgados lo miraban con atención, era pequeña, le cabía en las manos pero era hermosa.

**_~..Hola joven hablante..~ _**Angel se quedó sorprendido de poderla entender, entonces Ruby si tenía razón.

**_~..Hola linda dama ¿Cómo te llamas?..~_**

**_~.. No tengo nombre, hace un mes que rompí el cascaron y mi madre de informo que sería entregada a un joven hablante, mi madre hablo con respeto de ti..~_**

**_~..Te pondré un nombre, debes decirme si te gusta, que tal ¿Cleopatra? ..~ _**la serpiente niega**_ ~.. ¿Sonata, Clara, Marie?..~ _**Angel da un suspiro para sonreír**_ ~..¿Moon?..~_**

**_~..Me gusta ese nombre..~_**

**_~..¿Qué clase de serpiente eres?..~_**

**_~..Soy una serpiente mágica, nazco cada diez luna llenas, tan oscura como la noche pero mis ojos son tan brillantes como la misma luna, mi madre dice que somos muy pocas y la sabiduría de nuestra existencia es escasa, somos capases de ver levemente el futuro, mi madre me llevo en su boca desde nuestro nido hacia otro hablante, mi madre le dijo que yo era un regalo hacia ti, madre me dijo que clase de criatura eras y como tu yo también aporto al balance, puedes llamarnos Midnight y también soy escogida por la luna para la grandeza, la marca en mi cabeza lo asegura ..~_**

**_~..Wow..~_**

**_~..Soy nocturna y todavía muy pequeña pero mi veneno es el más letal, mi familia es vista más alto que la gran serpiente, el basilisco, la cual es casi hermana a nuestra raza, ella crece grande nosotras nos mantenernos pequeñas, nuestros ojos son iguales pero los de ella matan si te ven directo a los ojos, su veneno es letal y solo vivirás unos minutos, el nuestro mata en cuestión de segundo y solo nosotras podemos salvar al envenenado, nos alimentamos de otros animales, ratas, conejos etc. Pero yo todavía soy pequeña como para salir a cazar y solo puedo comer ratoncitos o carne cruda con el cual me alimentes..~_**

**_~..Siempre tendré conmigo algunos pedazos de carne, no quiero que te pare nada ¿Quieres enredarte en mi cuello? Tengo que abrir el otro regalo de Ruby, cuando tengas hambre me dices por cierto mi nombre es Angel..~_**

**_~..Te lo agradezco joven Angel..~_**

Angel asiente para dejar que la pequeña serpiente se enredara en su cuello, hacia cosquillas y se sentía un poco extraño pero no molesto, Moon era el tamaño perfecto y parecía un collar dándole la vuelta entera a su cuello, nadie se daría de cuenta que era verdadera y no un collar sino se movía. Sonrió para mover su atención a la próxima caja, la abrió con cuidado, esta contenía dos libros sobre pociones y al lado de los libros habían ingredientes…Merlín… el primer ingrediente era sangre de unicornio por su color negro esta fue quitada, era un ingrediente muy poderoso para pociones venenosas, el segundo era un líquido blanco perlado, sangre de unicornio dada libremente por la criatura, pudo también reconocer dos plumas de Pegasus, dos de un fénix negro y dos de blanco, un frasco de veneno de basilisco, escamas de basilisco y un frasco con lágrimas de un fénix ¿De dónde había sacado todo eso? ¡Eran los ingredientes más buscados! Los fénix era raros por naturaleza, no se dejaban ver pero cuando se apegaban a alguien era difícil que lo dejaran hasta que esa persona muriera, solo había tres clases de fénix, el oscuro que solo salía en la noche y eran atraídos a las alamas oscuras, una criatura majestuosa en belleza, el fénix rojo que era considerado luz pero este normalmente era neutral o gris, podía salir de noche y de día, también muy hermoso y por último el fénix blanco, tan extraño y raro como el oscuro, eran igual que el criaturas del balance, uno no existía sin el otro. Los tres fénix tenían casi el mismo poder, los tres curaban por sus lágrimas, podían viajar por el fuego, pasando cualquier barrera del tiempo y el espacio y su canción calmaba a las personas, solo cambiaba su fuerte temperamento, el negro era fuerte y no muy domable mientras que el blanco era pasivo en temperamento y muy amable con las personas pero tampoco era muy domable.

Miro la caja de nuevo sacando una pequeña caja, esta era de joyería y tenía una nota en ella _"Úsalas bien"_ ladeo la cabeza abriéndola, era un collar, la cinta estaba tejida con cabellos de unicornio, muy fuertes y a la vez suaves, en ella colgaba un pequeño frasco en forma de un globo y dentro del sino se equivocaba habían más lágrimas de Félix, al lado del frasco había una pequeña pluma colgando, era de un fénix blanco, el collar en si estaba hecho de dos ingredientes muy poderoso sin contar el frasco lleno de lágrimas, Ruby de verdad quería protegerlo, el pelo de unicornio ahuyentaría cualquier criatura con malas intenciones hacia él, la pluma era un símbolo de protección y si su sentido no se equivocada estaba encantada para avisarle a Ruby si estaba en peligro además de las lágrimas que con solo una gota en su sistema cerraría cualquier herida y curaría cualquier veneno.

-Gracias- murmuro Angel todavía sonriendo, desde hace mucho que no se sentía tan querido y protegido, en su vida habían muchas personas que querían protegerlo y cuidarlo, él amaba a todas y cada una de esas personas, se acercó a su escritorio para escribirle una leve carta a Ruby, quería agradecerle todo.

* * *

**-Gringotts-**

Ragnok miro el portarretrato de Charlus Potter, el cuadro había permanecido en su oficina por los pasados 9 años, desde que el hombre pidió ser traído para votar a su hijo, nuera y nieto de la misión además de restringirles el aseso al casillo y fortuna Gryffindor, claro la fortuna del fundador solo podría ser dada a quien el anillo aceptara, no porque tenías sangre Potter podías reclamarlo, Charlus había sido el último en la familia en portarlo, el anillo había negado a su hijo y nieto, más bien la caja, la cual estaba sellada por una barrera magia no los acepto, el anillo como tal te aceptaba pero debías tener varios requisitos, la caja era más complicada, Godric había querido que solo alguien que fuera suficiente para el titulo portara su anillo por esa razón la sello, la sangre era algo muy poderoso, la sangre de un mago también tenía su rastros de su magia y tu magia era fuerte ante tus creencias, si eras valiente muchas veces su magia era fuerte y salvaje o con deseos de ayudar, si tu magia fuera del tipo curación, sería más tranquila y controlada, no muchos tenían el don de currar a través de su magia, había hechizos pero no eran tan fuertes pero si tu magia era del tipo curación tus hechizo serian poderoso y más efectivos, el goblin sabía que si el anillo no aceptaba a cierto Vetro entonces el heredero de Godric Gryffindor por magia seguía por algún lugar del mundo. Hoy felizmente sabrían si era cierto o no además de poder mantener más contacto con Angel, el Vetro tenía a su disipación la misión Potter y el castillo, antes el chico no había podido por correr el riesgo de que alguien lo atacara pero ahora era mucho más fácil que viniera sin un ataque, nadie quería a los Frost de enemigos, tal y como haba hecho Harvey, el niño se haba hundido el mismo, sin notarlo se había separado de su gemelo aunque él sabía que si Harvey reaccionaba rápido y se daba dé cuenta de su error Angel lo perdonaría y trataría de acercarse más hasta poderle decir que eran gemelos.

Se preguntaba como reaccionaria el salvador del mundo mágico al saber que su madre abandono a su hermano cuando este tenía solo dos años, era cuestión de tiempo para que el mayor Potter se diera dé cuenta de las similitudes, en cómo se parecían, como Angel tenia características Potter en él, aunque el chico como Vetro tuviera una belleza inimaginable las características Potter seguían ahí, segundo por unas cuantas de los Black y Frost, siendo un Vetro, su cuerpo había combinado las tres características mejor, haciéndole más hermosos, haciéndole casi perfecto, él sabía que la belleza perfecta no existía hasta Angel se lo había dicho pero muchos que no hubieran visto tal belleza lo verían como el ser perfecto, le daba un poco de pena por el chico, sería muy fuerte pasar de ser casi no mirado a ser mirado como un experimento además tenía la leve sospecha de que había capturado la atención de cierto Lord en la fiesta de anoche.

Ciertamente las cosas serían mucho más interesantes.

* * *

**-Casa Potter-**

Harvey Dimitri Potter no estaba teniendo un buen día, su padre lo había castigado, si, _castigado_ a él, siendo el niño que vivió, su madre estaba furiosa por que su padre lo castigara como a cualquier niño pero su padre no había dado brazo a torcer diciendo que debía saber lo que era un castigo y que hasta un Malfoy respetaba cuando su padre lo castigaba y que tuviera suerte que él era su padre, si hubiera sido otro Lord hubiera tenido un cachete hinchado por meses, la razón él no la entendía, su padre le decía que había sido un niño llorón, que casi llamar a una _Lady _zorra era un insulto que muchas casas cogían como vendetta y su padre no quería tener una vendetta contra la familia Potter porque gracias a cierta reportera tenían la que perder, los Malfoy y Frost podían reclamar todo lo Potter y dejarlos en la calle, ganando la vendetta sin una gota de sangre o simplemente mandar a matar a todo Potter y después reclamar todas las herencias lo cual era lo que se hacía más a menudo.

Ante aquello la idea de haber tratado de humillar a Draco y a Angel además de Lucifer ya no se le hacía muy linda, debía tener más cuidado con lo que hacía además ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser un castigo?

Ese fue su pensamiento antes de que empezara.

Su padre lo había prohibido de salir de su habitación, retirado todos y cada uno de sus juguetes y solo libros escolares habían sido dejados, su padre también le había dicho que no podría contactar a Ron o a ninguno de sus amigos. Después de dos días el mal humor era de lo peor, dejándole como estaba ahora, odiando la idea que su padre había tenido, se recostó en la cama dando un suspiro, dejo que su mente vagara por todos su pensamientos y algunas memorias del incidente de su cumpleaños, se acordó de cada una de las facciones de Angel y debía de admitir que el chico tenia cierto parentesco a su madre en los ojos pero los de su madre eran más opacos, también tenía facciones Potter, en la nariz y líneas faciales, se sentó con rapidez para pararse a al espejo, el había heredado muchas características de su padre y de su abuela, la cual era una Black, poco de lo que había heredado de su madre había sido la forma de sus ojos y como quiera era más pequeños que los de su madre más tirando hacia su padre, su nariz era de los Potter y también las líneas faciales, tenía una que otra cosa Black que le daba un toque elegante pero también varonil, era raro… si se miraba bien y pensaba en Angel el parecido que los dos tenían era más fuerte a cada minuto, pelo carbón, las facciones de las dos familias, solo debías darle a Angel el pelo incontrolable y los ojos de su padre y Angel seria su copia perfecta pero mucho mas afeminado y elegante, con un toque que muchos dirían que era angelical.

Era un estúpido pensamiento, pensar que el chico podía tener alguna relación hacia los Potter, estaba seguro que los Potter y los Frost por ningún lugar se encontraban, el había buscado en el árbol por horas viendo cada familia relacionada a ellos, hasta los Malfoy estaban, muy arriba y el matrimonio no había durado demasiado, pensó en cada uno de los familiares de la familia Frost, la madre no se parecía a Angel, tenía una que otra facción pero no muchas eso sí, el chico había sacado mechones rojizos, Aiden y Angel no se parecían en nada, Aiden era más una copia a carbón de su padre pero más flaco, más elegante y mucho más musculoso para su edad, solo tenía el pelo flameante de su madre con pocos mechones negros que casi no se notaban, Lucifer era de descartarse, él era adoptado y no tenía nada en el que gritara soy parecido a Angel… bueno había algo que lo intrigaba, los dos chicos tenía una belleza _diferente_, Lucifer era atractivo pero era una belleza _demoniaca_, algo oscuro y atrayente que si no te das de cuenta te atraparía, te haría adicto a esa sensación hasta el último de tus días, todo su carácter gritaba peligro y que te alejaras pero te encontrabas acercándote más pero a contrario, Angel era _angelical_, cuando te acercabas a el sentías mucha tranquilad, gritaba cariño y afecto además de su belleza era algo que muchas mujeres en la fiesta envidiaron.

Una de ellas había sido su madre.

Su madre había estado toda la noche mirando cada movimiento de Angel, mirándole con envidia, Bill que conocía a Angel desde hace mucho les había comentado algo.

_-No es una belleza de envidiar, como cualquier cosa tiene sus contras, para Angel, siendo todavía ¿Un qué? ¿Un mes o dos menor que Ron? Su belleza atrae a personas no deseadas, lo buscan por su belleza lo quieren, es una lujuria interminable y para Angel su belleza es una maldición ¿Quién notaria al dulce y amable niño debajo de toda esa belleza, si esta es la que atrae la atención? ¡Por Merlín es solo un niño y los adultos lo miran como si fuera un trofeo!_

Si lo pensabas era algo lógico, Angel no era mayor que él y muchos adultos lo miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne, el tímido, cariñoso y dulce chico debía sentirse más atrapado que cualquier persona. Había un sentimiento que nunca había sentido ¿Qué era? Era algo extraño que lo hacía sentirse mal, su pecho se hacía más apretado y se sentía con ganas de ayudar al chico a tener una buena infancia, el dudaba que lo perdonara pero… ese sentimiento… lo hacía pensar que…por una mínima disculpa Angel lo aceptaría.

Que los dos podían llegar a ser amigos, unos verdaderos amigos.

-¡Dimitri baja que iremos por tus cosas y varita mágica!- grito su padre, Harvey se miró por última vez en el espejo para guardar bien esos pensamientos, los debía analizar con mucha delicadeza.

Sin darse de cuenta su vida solo en cuestión de minutos había cambiado pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedara de esa manera?

* * *

**-Mansión Grand-**

Septimus miro la carta en su escritorio, el gran y hermoso cuervo blanco se la había traído volando elegantemente, aquellos ojos rojos rugían con felicidad y eso era buena señal, Angel había aceptado los tres regalos. La pequeña serpiente había sido sin planear, el cuervo había estado en la mansión Grand cuando el llego, este era pequeño y nunca muy aceptado entre las demás aves en la casa, se sentido con pena al ver que solo tenía tatas semanas y había sido tirado de su nido, con cambio pasaron los años el cuervo se hizo más fuerte y poderoso en magia, dándole a entender que era mágico y muy leal pero no hacia el sino hacia su amo, cuando volvió de la fiesta y miro al cuervo se percató en la similitud de los dos.

Cada uno tenía su propia belleza exótica.

El cuervo había estado feliz por la idea, una hora después una gran serpiente había entrado a su despacho- él no sabía cómo- y había reclamado que su pequeña había nacido para juntarse con el joven hablante, supo al instante que la madre hablaba de Angel, ya que este tenía un familiar y le había hablado en parsel, con el cuervo y la serpiente eran dos regalos además de todos los ingredientes que había encontrado en la misión bajo un hechizo de preservación, ese lugar había sido el cielo y el no había perdido el tiempo en recolectar muchos de esos ingredientes para mandárselos a Angel además de tenerle bien cuidado, al primer problema o daño que Angel sufriera el mismo le daría una corrida por sus dulces al viejo cabra, nadie_, absolutamente_ _nadie_ dañaría a Angel, él se encargaría de hacérselos _saber_ muy _amigablemente._

Eso lo llevaba al presente, cogió la carta con delicadeza, la letra de Angel era muy bella en Parsel, se preguntaba si el chico era un natural… a él le había costado un año escribir en parsel pero a Angel le había fluido naturalmente, cada línea, cada curva, cada punto, todo estaba correcto, era como si fuera su lengua natal.

_'Gran y Misterioso señor Ruby._

_Muchas gracias por los regalos, debo decir que no puedo poner mi dedo en quien es así que le dejare con el apodo Ruby, empecemos con los hermosos regalos, el primero estuvo maravilloso, es la primera vez que un animal mágico me deja tocarle, bueno muchos me dejan tocarlos pero luego se vuelven un poco… ¿Ebrios? Están así hasta que me voy y los no mágico muchos de ellos me atacan, sobre tu pregunta si, White es una bebe Celestia blanco, es muy pequeña y todavía no se puede alimentar ella misma, es mi familiar nacida cuando mi magia la toco, mi hermano, Lucifer, tiene un Celestia negro, los dos muy raros por su color, los Celestia con azules muy claros y muchas veces hasta grises pero jamás habían sido de otros colores, los Celestia son una raza muy escasa que la cuenta solo no pasa de un digito de los pocos que ahí, en la reserva que me pertenece- si tengo una reserva- pude conocer a muchas especies que solo son cuidadas en Japón, estos dragones son hermosos y son cuidados con gran cariño, me encanto ir, Mia –la madre de White- nos contó que es por nuestra magia que White y Black son de esos colores, ya que al ser nuestros familiares adquieren varias conexiones y habilidades, White por ejemplo también puede hablar en parsel, ella bueno todavía balbucea y no puede completar una oración pero puedo entender **'comida' 'sueño'** **'miedo'** y sobre todo **'Black'**, el pequeño de mi hermano también es igual pero mucho más activo y se comunica en latín antiguo y por suerte Lucifer sabe hablarlo._

_Los dos estamos viviendo la vida de padre siendo jóvenes ¡Vida! –¿Notaste el sarcasmo?- _

_Bueno siguiendo a los demás, Moon –la serpiente- es hermosa, amo a esa pequeña criatura, ahora misto esta durmiendo enroscada en un cuello, parece una gargantilla que tengo de piel de serpiente, la cual por cierto jamás usare de nuevo, puedo comunicarme con ellas…no quiero tenerlas de esa manera a mi lado, es muy raro. Moon me informo que muy pronto podrá convertirse en mi familiar pero debo esperar un poco más, ella todavía es muy pequeña y el ritual debe hacerse en luna llena. Por último los ingredientes… ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Por favor dime que todo es legal! Amo todo lo que me mandaste en esa caja, por cierto es cómodo usar la pula de pegasus para escribir, todo sale más fluido, guardare la otra para pócimas, las de fénix igual…tuve un problema con la de fénix sabes…._

_¿Es normal que los dibujos se vuelvan realidad? Trate de dibujar con una de las plumas y el pájaro que hace salió de papel ¡Voló! ¡Se volvió real Ruby! Carne y huesos, me asuste demasiado y no he vuelto a escribir con ella ¿Qué tal si hubiera dibujado una pirámide? Creo que usare las cuatro plumas de fénix para pócimas, si no encuentro la causa._

_Volviendo al tema, las escamas de basilisco son hermosas y estoy sospechando que tienes en algún lugar uno o las comprarse a muy alto precio en el mercado, las dividiré, la mitad para pócimas y la otra mitad para joyería, quiero hacer algo interesante, luego te contare. El collar esta precioso y lo usare todo los días ¿Cómo sabes que amo las joyas? No soy vanidoso pero amo tenerlas y usarlas ¡Son lindas! Hace unos momentos abrí el regalo de Draco – mi mejor amigo- y me regalo una gargantilla hecha por los joyeros de Gringotts, como puedes imaginarte piedra y metal son goblins y debo decirte creo que temo a saber el precio de esta joya, es hermosa, es una cinta con una cadena mas sueltecita, en el medio esta el pendiente de un dragón de ojos de diamante, los detalles son maravillosos además el dragón esta enroscado en un zafiro ¡Amo a Drake! Siempre sabe que regalarme._

_Emm eso no debía estar en la carta pero qué más da, bueno con esto me despido y espero que estés bien._

_Con cariño_

_Angel_

_Ps: el nombre del mi lindo cuervo es Alceas."_

Septimus sonrió al terminar la carta, Angel tenía esa dulcera hasta cuando escribía, estaba pensando más claramente que el chico no se había dado de cuenta que estaba escribiendo en otro idioma, uno más complicado, se sorprendió al saber que los Celestia todavía existían, en sus años de juventud quedaban menos de unos cien pero los tiempos fueron malos y la pobre raza se estaba extinguiendo, los Celestia no ponían más de cinco huevos cada diez a veinte años y de esos cinco huevos por lo menos uno era perdido por culpa de cazadores, los Celestia no tenían sexo definido, podían ser machos y poner huevos o vise versa, era una de las razones por las cuales todavía existían, los machos eran buscados por sus cuernos y piel, muchos decían que el corazón de un Celestia macho te daba vida eterna pero el costo era fuerte, nunca poder amar o procrear, antes el diría que era algo estúpido pero ahora se daba de cuenta que sería muy difícil esta todos tus años solo, sin herederos o alguien que te amara por quien eras, una vida en la soledad, él sabía lo que era y no quería volver a sentirla.

Se preocupaba por lo de las plumas de fénix, jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado que la magia de Angel fuera del tipo creación, los tipos de magia era raros, que tu magia fuera un tipo de magia tenía muchas ventajas, el por ejemplo era tipo veneno o posío, su magia podía envenenar a cualquier persona, era extraño dejar salir tu magia y poder matar a alguien, dependiendo de esto podías paralizar o hasta drogar a alguien, también estaba el tipo curación, mucho más fácil de identificar, las heridas cerraban mas rápido y podías sentir la presencia de una enfermedad en alguien, muchos de los que portaban este don eran más medi- magos privados, sin querer exponer su secreto al mundo por miedo de un rechazo o del ministerio, era otro tipo de magia, algo que no todos poseían.

Angel por ejemplo podía crear y el sospechaba que había sido la pluma blanca la que el había usado, el fénix blanco era símbolo de la vida y creación era lógico que canalizara la magia de Angel más fácilmente, Salazar Slytherin era tipo tiempo, podía hacer que lloviera o que nevara, esto lo había encontrado en la bóveda, antes de que los goblins no lo dejaran entrar hasta que el segundo heredero reclamara título, él sabía cuándo la maldición le golpeo algo había cambiado, nada cambio sino que Harry y él tenía una conexión, Harry accidentalmente los había unido, cuando sintió aquella calidez de nuevo años después, ahora se daba de cuenta que la magia de Harry debía haberse abierto y cuando se sintió feliz Harry debía estar experimento demasiado de felicidad, era algo bueno y malo, le preocupaba que si sentía algo fuerte, tan fuerte como odio Harry lo sintiera o lo lastimara. Pero volviendo a Angel, el chico debía alejarse de esas plumas o no usarlas al frente de otros, sería muy malo que alguien lo viera, podrían hasta confundir su habilidad con la necromancia o algo mucho peor, la magia negra tenía muchas ramas, la creación era una de ellas, aun siendo considerado algo bueno dependías tus intenciones, muchos con ese tipo de magia era buenos otros malos, quitarle a alguien el alma y crearle otro contenedor, eran cosas muy fuetes, magia prohibida al uso, hasta el mismo Merlín, las había usado y asustado de su poder, ocultándolas del ojo buscador de otros magos, llevándose ese secreto a la tumba, nadie que no fuera Merlín había completado el ritual de extracción de alma y creación de cuerpo, mucho morían otros… las consecuencias les costaban demasiado, el alma se volvía vacía, muerta o simplemente un alma en pena sin querer vivir, el, el gran mago oscuro había quemado los archivos de Salazar había dejado, tal y como su ancestro había querido, Salazar lo había intentado para poder tener a su amada nuevamente pero el resultado fue devastador y escapo, lejos muriendo solo con las consecuencias de traer a su mujer muerta del mas allá, no le había dado tiempo de quemarlos así que dejo que su heredero lo hiciera por él, Septimus negó con la cabeza al pensar el final de su gran ídolo, había oído a su mujer decirle que lo odiaba y perdido un gran pedazo de su alma al tratarla de liberar de su miseria, esa misma donde el la había condenado, la convirtió en el basilisco que estaba en la cámara de los secretos esperando que esta fuera feliz cuidando a los niños que tanto amo, la última vez que Septimus la vio sintió pena al verla devastada sin Salazar, esperando la muerte que nunca llegaba.

Dio un suspiro para mirar el techo, el daría lo que fuera por sacar lo que sabía del ritual, como completarlo y cómo hacerlo sin consecuencias, el había sido joven cuando los leyó y con deseo de ser inmortal había seguido completándolo, creando otro ritual en vez del original, le daba asco de solo pensar que había creado algo tan lleno de maldad, otros no lo creerían muy inhumano y el por su locura casi lo intento.

Matar a un recién nacido… más bien a quince y cada uno de estos debía tener un núcleo blanco, tan inocente y sin culpa, sin remordimientos, sin saber que eran las cosas o el mundo, esas quince personitas perderían su alma, lo alimentarían y dándole vida eterna hasta que tuviera que repetirlo y el primero iba a ser el niño que debía destruirlo, la locura lo había llevado casi a matar a un bebe, a él en su locura se le había olvidado que debían ser niño con solo minutos o hasta horas de nacido, casi se arruinaba.

Pero Harry lo salvo.

Suspiro una última vez para tratar de olvidar lo que había pensado, cada ingrediente y cada acción, ese era el pasado, el pasado que él quería olvidar, al cual jamás regresaría, se lo había prometido al pequeño que lo salvo y esa promesa se la iba a cumplir. Cogió su tinta y pluma para empezarle a escribir a Angel, debía advertir al pequeño y llevarlo por el bien, no, el no dejaría que Angel se enterara del ritual, nadie debía enterarse y el ciertamente no dejaría que nadie corrompiera a aquella inocente criatura que era Onyx Angel Frost.

* * *

_**Harvey Potter:** Decidi que Harvey no tiene que ser malo sino un chico mimado que entenderá que es la vida sin la adoración de todos, por ahora todavía se esta decidiendo si sera completamente malo con Angel o si sera un poco mas dócil al tema del pequeño Vetro._

_**James Potter: **Esta viendo la luz! Bueno James no sera bueno con Angel al principio como Harvey, tendra su momento de percatan, notara el parecido y empezara a dudar, pero por ahora solo esta tratando de enseñarle a Harvey que no es buena idea insultar a los demás y mucho menos a una familia mas importante de ellos._

_**Lily Potter:** El futuro de la mujer esta decidido desde hace mucho._

_**Septimus:** El gran Lord esta sospechando que Angel y Harry son la misma persona pero todavía no ha atado muy bien ese cabo asi que los tratara como dos personas diferentes._

_**Draco: **El heredero Malfoy es un pretendiente muy pedido por todos los lectores pero todavía estoy un poco re asea a decidir, recuerden los chicos de 11 no se enamoran o saben que es el amor, así que lo dejare por ahora como una atracción o respeto de parte del joven Malfoy._

_**Parejas:** No se con quien voy a poner a Harry, Draco es una posibilidad en un futuro pero todavía esta muy borrosa la idea, Septimus también esta siendo una posibilidad muy fuerte pero como Draco todavía no decido._

_**Snape:** Comentaron sobre Snape y debo decirles que el maestro de pócimas no conoce a Angel ni tampoco estuvo presente en la fiesta aun el siendo el Lord Prince, prefiere estar en el anonimato, Snape es muy observador y deben estar muy pendientes a las reacciones d este personaje._

_**White, Moon y Alceas:** los tres iran a Hogwarts, White es el familiar de Angel no puede ser quitado de su lado, Moon es la mascota que llevara y Alceas tambien, las tres criaturas hacen una parte un poco importante en la historia._


	12. Chapter XI

**_Titulo: _**_Alas de Cristal_

**_Parejas:_**_ Mas adelante_

_**Sammary:** Harvey Drimitri Potter fue declarado por sus padres como el Bebe Que Vivió después del ataque de Voldemort pero a todos se les olvido que también existía Harry James Potter, el pequeño que __nació exactamente a las 11:59 p.m. Harry no un pequeño normal y a lo que su hermano tiene poder, Harry no, todo signo de tener magia son muy bajo y después de un grave accidente en el trabajo James pierde la memoria y con el accidente alguien que nunca quiso a Harry aprovechara para dejarlo lejos de la vida de los Potter. Que pasara con Harry?__  
_

**_Advertencias:_**_Criatura, Poderoso, Inteligente Harry! __OC, __Lily y James vivos! Bad Lily! Manipulador Dumbledore!__Slash (Todavía las parejas no han sido escogidas) God Voldemort (mas adelante)! Etc._

_**A/N:** Esta historia esta basado en personas y situaciones creadas por J. K. Rowing, solo me pertenecen los OC._

**_~..Parsel..~_**

_"Pensamientos"_

-Hablar-

* * *

**-Gringotts –Esa misma tarde-**

Lucifer miro a Angel con una sonrisa, su hermano nunca cambiario, en esos instantes estaban esperando los resultados de herencia, Teresa, Lucius, Draco y Narssisa estaban también en la habitación, Aiden y Casper habían ido a ver a Marge, la hermana de Casper, la mujer no esa muy buena compañía y Teresa a veces la llegaba a detestar, Aiden no era tan flaco pero de estar sobre de peso cuando era un bebe a ahora entrando a la adolescencia era un cambio muy grande, Marge siempre trataba de engordarlo ya que estaba muy flaco, Teresa la odiaba por eso.

-Empecemos con el ritual de herencia, cortaran su dedo con la daba del ritual dejando varias gotas caer hasta que el papel de vuelva dorado-dijo tranquilamente, Lucifer pudo darse de cuenta que Draco también participaría.

-Se siente raro- murmuro Angel mientras el goblin lo curaba-¿Estas emocionado?

-¿No ves mi cara de emoción?

-Eres malvado Lucifer- murmuro inflado los cachetes.

-Aquí tenemos los resultados ¿Quién va primero? – Lucius asintió al goblin- El heredero Malfoy será.

* * *

_Prueba de Herencia._

_**Nombre:** Draconis Malfoy_

_**Edad:** 11_

_**Sexo:** Masculino_

_**Padre - Madre:** Lord Lucius Abraxta Malfoy | Narssisa Alexandra Malfoy._

_**Padrino Legal:** Severus Tobias Snape_

**_Madrina Legal: _**

_**Contrato Matrimonial:** Ninguno_

_**Tipo de Herencia:** Demi-Dragon_

_**Títulos Por Sangre:** Casa Noble Malfoy (Por Padre)_

_**Títulos Por Magia:** Casa Mágica Pendragon._

_**Herencias Casas y Villas:** _

_Pendragon- __Mansión – Villa -_

**_Herencia Dinero-Objetos- Libros:_**

_Librería Pendragon_

_Ingredientes –Bajo un hechizo de preservación-_

_Porta-retratos_

_Cuadernos Pendragon –Bajo protección de sangre-_

_Joyería_

_Armaduras y Espadas_

_Galleons 2,758,495 _

* * *

-Debo decir que jamás hubiera pensado que la casa Pendragon saldría de nuevo a la luz –murmuro el goblin sorprendido.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto Lucius sin palabras, él sabía que había un poquito de Veela en los Malfoy pero ¿Un Demi- Dragon?

-La magia Lord Malfoy, la herencia vino de la magia- dijo el goblin con tranquilidad- nadie sabe cuáles son las decisiones que ella tomara.

-¿Qué es un Demi-Dragon? –Pregunto Draco mirando a sus padre - ¿Soy mitad criatura?

-No joven Malfoy, los Demi- Dragon no son criaturas pero tampoco son conocidos como magos, los Demi-Dragon son personas que se comunican con dragones, entienden a estos y son controladores de la magia del dragon, una clase de magia muy distinta a la de un mago normal, es más fuerte, mucho más fuerte que la de un mago normal- dijo el goblin- la familia Pendragon fue masacrada al final del tiempo de los fundadores, estos protegían a esta clase de magos pero a estos faltar…

-Los Demi- Dragon perdieron su protección –dijo Angel tristemente, el goblin asiente.

-Los Demi-Dragon son una raza de gran prestigio en el mundo mágico, los fundadores les dieron privilegios, poder estudiar en Hogwarts aun ellos faltando nadie puede negarles ese derecho y se de muchos ministerios de magia que pagarían para que el joven Malfoy estudie en una de sus escuelas, son una clase de magos de mucha influencia y no oyeron esto de mí, el ministerio tiene bajo su poder las catorce sillas de voto Pendragon- Lucius asintió levemente, la familia era muy influente y si algo pasaba solo debía mudarse a un lugar donde la forma de magia de Draco no fuera vista con malicia además ahí una cierta ley que creo que usted sabe ¿No?

-Quiero reclamarla- dijo Draco mirando a su padre, Lucius pudo ver que este no era otro capricho de su hijo, no, Draco estaba formando un plan en su cabeza, en que ventajas podía usar la nueva casa, pros y contras y él tenía muy seguro que esas pequeñas ideas se estaban centrando en ayudar a cierto Vetro, para él no era un secreto que Draco estaba demasiado de _apegado_ a Angel y que su hijo ya no miraba al Vetro como un hermano menor, no, Angel dejo de ser un hermano menor para Draco desde hace mucho.

-¿Estás seguro hijo?-pregunto Narssisa con cuidado y su hijo asintió.

-¿Puede reclamar el titulo?

-Puede reclamar el título de heredero de la casa pero no portara el anillo hasta los catorce donde será declarado legalmente y oficialmente próximo lord y entonces a los 17 reclamar el anillo- dijo el goblin –si el joven Draconis reclama el anillo en estos momentos estará emancipado a los ojos del mundo mágico, será juzgado como un adulto y muchas leyes que lo protegen ahora siendo un menor serán revocadas pero… ahí una forma de que las sillas Pendragon no sigan en manos del ministerio, Lord Malfoy debe reclamar derecho en la casa usted siendo padre del menor heredero, esto lo permitirá hacer las decisiones políticas y financieras de la Casa claro esto será supervisado por un goblin y deberá jurar que no tiene malas intenciones contra el heredero al reclamar el anillo mientras este cumple su mayoría, esto aseguraría que el ministerio no puede reclamar nada de la herencia.

-Haremos eso Mayor Ragnok- dijo el mayor Malfoy asintiendo, la ley era muy retorcida, los magos tenían un año para reclamar su herencia después de su cumpleaños número once, después de ese año el ministerio tenía derecho de reclamar la herencia –solo el dinero y casa-del mago o hechicera, la ley había sido puesta por Fudge para ocultar muchos _imperfecciones_ en las cuentas financieras del ministerio, mas especifico fondos de donación hacia barias causas, como el hospital, Hogwarts, Departamento de Retiración entre otros.

-Veamos al siguiente ¿Está de acuerdo Joven Lucifer?- el peli blanco asiente.

* * *

_Prueba de Herencia_

_**Nombre:** Lucifer Alexander King- Frost_

_**Edad:** 11_

_**Sexo:** Masculino -Dominante_

_**Padre- Madre:** Michael King- Ravenclaw – Valeria King nee Midtown _

_**Padre- Madre Legal Adoptivo:** Teresa Frost –Casper Frost_

_**Padrino Legal:** Ninguno_

_**Madrina Legal:** Ninguno_

_**Contrato Matrimonial:** Ninguno_

_**Tipo de Herencia:** Broken Angelo_

_**Títulos Por Sangre:** Gran Casa Ancestral B. Angelo –Casa Noble Ravenclaw_

_**Títulos Por Magia:** Ninguna_

_**Herencias Casas y Villas:** _

_-Ravenclaw__Castillo - Mansión - Villa –__ U__na cuarta parte de Hogwarts-_

_-B. __Angelo- __Castillo –Bosque Negro –Casa en medio del bosque- _

**_Herencia Dinero-Objetos- Libros:_**

_Librería Ravenclaw_

_Joyeria _

_Varita de familia Ravenclaw_

_Armaduras y espadas Ravenclaw_

_Galleons 3, 456,777 ,433.00_

_Librería B. Angelo_

_Armadura y Equipo de Pelea_

_Joyería Matrimonial _

_Vestido de Ceremonial_

_Galleons 4, 432, 665, 654.00_

* * *

-Pensé que tu serias el heredero de Ravenclaw- dijo sonriéndole a Angel.

-¿Me dejas ver la librería? –pregunto muy emocionado Angel.

-Claro –murmuro casi riendo- reclamare mis dos anillos.

-¿Estás seguro Lucifer?-dijo Teresa –¿No es un poco arriesgado?

-No Madam Frost- dijo Ragnok- el joven aquí presente es visto huérfano y con todo el derecho de reclamar sus títulos, claro necesitando a un adulto que apoye su decisión sobre su dinero y acciones políticas, esa creo que es la razón por la cual nuestro príncipe aquí presente no quiso ser adoptado por sangre.

-Padre me explico los pros y contra de esta decisión, aun soy visto como un menor de edad ya que debo consultar con mi tutor legal sobre mis acciones, en este caso serias tu- mira a Teresa- tú me adoptaste, te convertiste en mi tutora, en el mundo mágico eres vista así, mi tutora magia, mi guardián, todas las juntas a las que hacienda políticamente tú debes de estar presente, al igual que en las juntas del consejo mágico aquí en Britania, toda ley que me protege siendo un menor todavía me protege porque no estoy renunciando a tu adopción, solo estoy reclamando mi herencia para que el ministerio no se quede con ella.

-Oh…-murmuro Lucius con una sonrisa –nadie podrá sacar dinero ¿Verdad?

-El dinero no ha sido sacado gracias a que no ha habido un heredero en los pasados cuarenta años, felizmente la ley solo se pasó hace diez año atrás, Lady Ravenclaw puso unos horrendos bloqueos de sangre en su bóveda, ni siquiera nosotros los goblins hemos podido entrar a la bóveda, Lady escondió muy bien sus casas y solo su heredero puede encontrarlas porque Lady dejo el lugar en su bóveda.

-Los reclamare ¿Es aceptable?- mira a Teresa quien asiente con una sonrisa más calmada.

-Para terminar tenemos al joven Angel y debo decir que nunca me deja de sorprender.

-¿Eh?

* * *

_Prueba de Herencia_

_**Nombre:** Harry James Potter- Onyx Angel Frost_

_**Edad:** 11_

_**Sexo:** Masculino –Sumiso-_

_**Padre- Madre:** James Charlus Potter –Lily Potter nee Evans_

_**Padre –Madre Adoptivo:** Teresa Frost –Casper Frost_

_** Padrino Legal:** Remus Lupin / Remus Lupin_

_**Madrina Legal:** Minerva McGonagall / Walburga Black_

_**Contrato Matrimonial:** Ninguno_

_**Tipo de Herencia:** Vetro Angelo_

_**Títulos Por Sangre:** Gran Casa Ancestral V. Angelo- Casa Noble Gryffindor –Casa Noble Frost (menor) -Casa Noble Potter (menor)_

_**Títulos Por Magia:** Casa Noble Slytherin _

**_Herencias Casas y Villas:_**

_-V. Angelo: Gran Castillo– Mansión –Bosque Claro –Casa en medio del bosque- Dos Villas-_

_-Gryffindor: Castillo- Mansión- Godric Hollow –Reserva de criaturas –Pequeña Villa- Una cuarta parte de Hogwarts-_

_-Frost: Reserva de Dragones-_

_-Potter: Castillo –Mansión-_

_-Slytherin: Castillo- Gran Mansión – Casa de Campo- Casa de Verano- Villa- Blue Lake (bosque) –Casa de Pócimas- Una cuarta parte de Hogwarts- _

**_Herencia Dinero-Objetos- Libros:_**

_Librería V. Angelo_

_Joyería_

_Cuadernos –Protegidos –_

_Portarretratos_

_Ropa_

_Armas y escudos_

_Ingredientes de Pócimas –Bajo encantamiento de preservación-_

_Pergaminos –Protegidos-_

_Galleons 5, 646, 785, 764,890._

_Librería Gryffindor_

_Joyería_

_Cuadernos_

_Armaduras y espadas_

_Galleons 2, 435, 777,437._

_Librería Slytherin_

_Ingredientes de Pócimas –Bajo encantamiento de preservación-_

_Cámara de los Secretos –Hogwarts- _

_Basilisco (Familiar) – Cámara de los Secretos Hogwarts-_

_Librería personal Slytherin –Cámara de los Secretos Hogwarts-_

_Joyería_

_Ropa_

_Mueblería_

_Armadura y escudos_

_Cuadernos_

_Galleons 4, 667,333, 777,335._

* * *

-¿Soy heredero de Slytherin?

-El segundo en esta generación, este le dio el libre aseso a la joyería, ropa e ingredientes pero pide que se mantenga lejos de la colección de libros y cuadernos del difunto Lord Slytherin.

-¿Por?

-Muchos de estos son oscuros, no muy recomendables- Angel asiente entendiendo- además que primero permita a un goblin ver la joyería antes de tocarla, Slytherin no era un hombre de jugar, al este morir todo se transfirió a su bóveda eso significa que hechizos y maldiciones siguen en pie, débiles pero en pie.

-Primero goblins después yo, entiendo –dijo Angel asintiendo, lo menos que quería era ser atacado por algo no vivo, como joyería y no intencionalmente -¿Por qué todavía aparezco como hijo de Lily y James Potter?

-El Lord de la casa es la única persona que puede sacar todo derecho de una persona, tu madre solo te entrego al misterio soltando tu custodia pero por magia sigues siendo un heredero Potter, James Potter no te despojo de su sangre o de su casa.

-¿Es malo?

-No, sigues teniendo aseso a un dinero que desde tu nacimiento ha entrado a una bóveda, tu llave nunca fue recogida, al parecer Lily Potter pensó que al dejarte fuera del ambiente familiar el dinero pararía de pasarse a ti, no fue así, el dinero seguirá siendo pasado a ti por los próximos siete años.

-¿No se enteraran de lo que pasa? –Pregunto pensando un poco- digo reclamo alguno de mis anillos…

-No serán notificados, te dieron en adopción, ellos pierden todo derecho en ti.

-Quiero reclamar mis tres anillos, Slytherin, Gryffindor y el V. Angelo- dijo decidido- entiendo lo que significa el _menor_ al lado del apellido Frost y Potter, en los dos soy el hermano menor así que no puedo reclamar los anillos- el goblin asiente muy orgulloso, al fin alguien que leía la forma de trabajo goblin- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Podemos hacer lo mismo que el joven Lucifer – dijo el goblin asintiendo- reclamar los de heredero, Lady ayudara en las decisiones y demás, recuerda, eres el segundo heredero de Slytherin, el primer heredero ya es mayor así que tú eres visto como el heredero menor, el Lord Slytherin te dejo esas únicas propiedades a tu aseso, como dijo el difunto Salazar, las propiedades deben ser repartidas en igual valor, al igual que el dinero y joyas, tendrá que compartir lo demás y no vender nada sin el permiso del otro.

-Entiendo- dijo asintiendo Angel, era razonable, las propiedades debían ser repartidas por igual, los dos debían tener lo mismo, podía ser que el Lord tuviera cuatro propiedades y el diez pero si vendían cada uno sus propiedades al final el la cantidad de dinero que ellos tendrían después de venderlas sería igual, era muy inteligente de hacer.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Titulo: _**_Alas de Cristal_

**_Parejas:_**_ Mas adelante_

_**Sammary:** Harvey Drimitri Potter fue declarado por sus padres como el Bebe Que Vivió después del ataque de Voldemort pero a todos se les olvido que también existía Harry James Potter, el pequeño que __nació exactamente a las 11:59 p.m. Harry no un pequeño normal y a lo que su hermano tiene poder, Harry no, todo signo de tener magia son muy bajo y después de un grave accidente en el trabajo James pierde la memoria y con el accidente alguien que nunca quiso a Harry aprovechara para dejarlo lejos de la vida de los Potter. Que pasara con Harry?__  
_

**_Advertencias:_**_Criatura, Poderoso, Inteligente Harry! __OC, __Lily y James vivos! Bad Lily! Manipulador Dumbledore!__Slash (Todavía las parejas no han sido escogidas) God Voldemort (mas adelante)! Etc._

_**A/N:** Esta historia esta basado en personas y situaciones creadas por J. K. Rowing, solo me pertenecen los OC._

**_~..Parsel..~_**

_"Pensamientos"_

-Hablar-

* * *

Los tres chicos juntos a los adultos entraron a Ollivander, el lugar era como una juguetería para Angel, tanta magia y poder bailado por el aire lo hacían sentir emocionado, dos clases de magia, una para los magos blancos y una para los magos oscuros, a pesar que todos decían que el mago oscuro siempre sería malo eso no era verdad, si tenían tendencias a usar magia negra pero eso no los hacia malos sino diferente.

-Oh, Que nos ha traído el viento- dijo el anciano, Angel pudo sentir a Lucifer gruñir de molestia, el hombre era extraño, años de experiencia pero a la vez había algo que él no entendía sobre el ¿Era humano? –El heredero Malfoy ha venido por su varita y ustedes- los dos Angelo miraron a Ollivander a los ojos –Vetro y Broken Angelo, es un honor ver que el nombre del balance esta re naciendo.

-El gusto es nuestro-dijo Angel con una sonrisa, aun cuando el hombre le daba escalofríos no significaba que debiera ser maleducado.

-Bueno empecemos ¿No? –dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, el entusiasmo se podía notar en su voz y ojos –debo decirles que he trabajado en esto desde hace mucho y recuerdo cada varita que he hecho, cuantas he dado y vendido, que ha pasado con ellas, las que han sido rotas por sus amos terminar en prisión, y como siempre les digo a cada niño y niña que llegan a mi tienda, _la varita escoge al moga… no siempre está claro por qué _pero algo que tengo seguro es que el _mago_ no escoge la _varita –_sonríe- ahora ¿Quién es el primero? Ah sí Lord Malfoy largo 45cm madera de olmo y de núcleo fibra de corazón de dragon una muy buena varita para las artes oscura pero debo decir que la fibra de corazón de dragon le hace un poco temperamental ¿Todavía funciona bien?

-Como la primera vez que la use- dijo con verdad y una sonrisa.

-Veamos joven Malfoy ¿Cuál es su mano de varita?- le muestra su mano dominante- veamos…. Humm creo que tengo la varita exacta para ti joven Malfoy- dijo para ir por algunas varitas y luego regresar –pruebe esta, olmo y cabello de unicornio- el chico cogió la varita con duda, sintiendo solo una chispa de el conectándose con ella, la movió levemente haciendo que algo explotara- no, no es la indicada.

-Sentí solo un chispa que se conectó pero nada más- murmuro dejando la varita en su caja.

-Puede ser que algo en la varita no te acepte- murmuro- prueba esta, madera de olmo y núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragon blanco –el chico la cogió y no la movió, no sería nada- no… es la madera entonces, probemos con esta joven Malfoy, pruebe esta- al solo tocarla Draco supo que era la ideal, se sentía tan cómoda entre sus dedos, esta soltó una crispa plateada al sentir su magia- excelente, excelente, 23 cm, madera de espino y pelo de unicornio , un núcleo bastante poderoso para la defensa y muy pobre para las artes oscura pero es muy leal a sus dueños.

-Me encanta- murmuro sin poderle quitar la vista.

-Sigamos ¿Quién será?- Lucifer dio un paso hacia delante ofreciéndole su mano domínate- veras joven Broken, vuestras varitas deberán ser hechas ya que estas que tengo son… pobres para vuestra clase de magia, muchas de ella explotarían por tanta magia.

-¿Es la única solución? –dijo Teresa preocupada.

-Sí, esa clase de varita están hechas con una madera única y a veces los núcleos son más de dos, muchas de las varitas que usted ve son tienen núcleos usuales, como pelo de unicornio, fibra de corazón de dragon y pluma de Phoenix a cambio estas varitas… son varitas ajustadas a la necesidad de mago o mitad criatura como tenemos al joven Broken y Vetro- mira a la mujer- no se hace a menudo pero es la mejor opción.

-Entonces que así sea- murmuro la mujer dando un suspiro.

\- Entonces joven –pone unas cuantas maderas – pasa la mano por ella y dime cuales te llaman -Lucifer hizo lo ordenado para cerrar los ojos, muchas de ellas emitían un tono leve pero algunas era fuerte, no se podía decidir entre dos pero el sabía que era una de ellas ya que omitía un sonido menos sensible, cogió una de ellas en su mano, esa no era no se sentía cómoda, cogió la otra sintiéndola pulsar fuerza –entonces será esta- saca varios frascos- estos son ingredientes que no he usado desde hace mucho, las varitas que se han hecho son sumamente malas para manejar y muy poderosas para un mago normal pero veamos con usted – Lucifer volvió a buscar lo que lo llamaba rápido descarto el pelo de unicornio esta desde lejos lo rechazaba, el primero fue un frasco con un líquido negro, el segundo al que parecía unas fibras pero no sentía más nada de las demás- bien, bien, dígame joven ¿Quiere usar una parte de sus alas o magia?

-¿Puedo?- pregunto sorprendido.

-La varita solo respondería a tu comando –el chico asiente- puedes pasar a la parte de atrás, se que los Broken son muy protectores a quienes le ven en su forma completa- Lucifer le miro agradecidamente para pasar a la parte de atrás, unos minutos después volvió con un pequeño pedazo de ala- entonces sigamos con el Vetro –Angel sonrió para acercarse, la manera y los tres ingredientes estaban aparte, Ollivander saco los que obviamente no lo llamarían para que pudiera hacer lo mismo que Lucifer, dejo que las maderas lo guiara, las primera tres no era pero sintió la propia y se sorprendió cuando la sintió resonar, la saco a parte y siguió buscando entre las que quedaba, una de ellas tenía un poder muy dulce y a la vez tan puro así que la saco también, al no sentir nada más dejo las demás– ahora vemos con los ingredientes- empezó de nuevo su búsqueda, uno lo reconoció, sangre de unicornio el segundo material no estaba en la mesa sino en su mochila, la saco para ponerla en la mesa- ¡Valla hace mucho que no veo una de estas! Debo decir que hacen unas muy buenas varitas ¿Quieres también que resuene solo a ti?- El Vetro asintió sonriendo, el al igual que Lucifer fue a la parte trasera, ninguna de las dos razas les gustaba mostrarse, más los Broken pero los Vetro no se quedaban atrás, cuando volvió Ollivander tenía otra caja sacada- acérquense los dos, estas son piedras usadas en las varitas de antiguas tribus como las de ustedes, estas que son del balance, no son reconocidas ya por estos tiempos pero se que reaccionaran por ustedes- los dos asintieron escogiendo la gema al mismo tiempo, la de Lucifer resulto ser una ónix del tamaño de una pequeña pepita de manzana y la de Angel era un diamante de igual tamaño- los veré dentro de una hora.

Los Malfoy paragón por la varita de Draco para salir de la tienda. Primero fueron a Madam Malkin por sus uniformes, no fue una buena experiencia se le preguntabas a Angel, el chico de ojos verdes estaba muy horrorizado por lo que se tendría que poner- aun cuando Lucifer le decía que se estaba comportando como una niña- Teresa se preguntaba si el horror de Angel era al darse de cuenta que no podría usar su ropa o que se tendría que vestir de niño todo el año escolar, cuando por fin pudieron conseguir una tela suficientemente buena para Angel el chico acepto el uniforme, según Angel si tenía que ponerse _eso _tendría de ser un una tela muy cómoda y elegante. Los tres adultos sospechaban que el Broken Angelo tenía el mismo pensamiento que su Vetro, los dos parecían no muy a gusto con los uniformes. la siguiente parada fue Flourish &amp; Blotts, ahí fue donde Angel vio el cielo –con todo y coro celestial- Teresa estuvo muy de acuerdo con Lucius al momento que vio a Angel regresar con más de veinte libros.

Tedian que estar _muy_ al pendiente de las bóvedas de Angel.

Cuando salieron de la librería Angel les estaba contando de una chica muy extraña con la que se había encontrado y deseaba no acercársele. El viaje a Slug &amp; Jigger fue el más interesante de todos, Angel pudo ver a su ídolo, Severus Snape de lejos, el pequeño Vetro no tuvo el coraje de acercarse a su ídolo de pócimas pero Draco le había pedido a su padrino que firmara el libro que había escrito –el cual no era exactamente de Draco- y se lo dio a Angel cuando su padrino se fue el chico rubio recibió una de las más hermosas sonrisas y un beso en la mejilla de un muy emocionado Angel. Las siguientes tiendas fueron sin incidentes y u poco aburridas, los tres adultos y tres niños almorzaron en el cardero chorreante donde pudieron compartir el almuerzo con Lady y Lord Longbottom además de sus dos hijos y pequeña, Neville conecto rápidamente con Angel mientras que Cristian o Cris en corto encontró a dos figuras a las cuales quería seguir, Lucifer y Draco no estuvieron muy contentos de que el pequeño les mirara como una figura a seguir pero a todos los adultos y dos jóvenes le parecía muy divertido, aun cuando la pequeña Pamela Jane Longbottom parecía haber encontrado su nuevo juego… al parecer a la pequeña de un año le parecía muy divertido jalar los cabellos rubios de Draco hasta que vio los largos de Lucius, el mayor salió del lugar con un dolor de cabeza, la niña sería una buena serpiente, era bastante escurridiza. Al salir fueron a Ollivander a recoger las dos varitas faltantes. Esa tienda no fue tan divertida. Lamentablemente cuando la familia entro se encontraron con los Potter e Weasley, las dos familias y los Malfoy se miraron a muerte mientras que Teresa parecía muy incómoda de estar cerca de Lily, Lucifer no mostraba emoción pero sus ojos estaban centrados en el Potter menor, la amenaza era muy clara, Draco no parecía contento y Angel… bueno Angel por alguna razón había encontrado el techo muy interesante.

-_Malfoy-_Dijo con asco James -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno Potter, eso debería de ser muy claro pero creo que eres un poco lento, veamos esta es una tienda de varitas, estamos a punto de comenzar un año escolar… ¿Me sigues verdad? Si pones todas esas cosas juntas tenemos- James se queda en silencio_\- ¡Ta-da!_ También vine por una varita Potter ¿Es que la inteligencia disminuyo en tu cabeza? Nuestros hijos empiezan juntos las clases.

-¡Cállate Malfoy! –hablo molesta la Lady Potter.

-Todos cálmense- dijo Ollivander mirando a los padres y luego al chico al frente de el- vamos joven Potter tenemos esta, Holly y pluma de Phoenix… pruébela –Dimitri le hizo caso para coger la quinta varita que probaba, esta se sentía bien ante el toque y soltó una chispa dorada –curios… muy curioso…

-¿Qué es curioso?-pregunto Harvey mirando al anciano.

-Veras joven Potter, el Phoenix que dio la pluma en su varita en realidad soltó dos plumas, la varita que es hermano a la de usted fue la varita de la persona que le dejo esa cicatriz- dijo el anciano- hizo grades cosas, temibles sí, pero también grandiosas.

-Entonces ¿Mi varita es hermano de la del Señor Oscuro?

-Sí.

-Es la varita que lo derrotara- dijo Lily abrazando a su hijo con una sonrisa- eso demuestra que eres digno de tu título mi pequeño Dimi.

-¡Mama!

-Entonces antes de continuar- mira al mayor de los Weasley- Tengo que entregar dos varitas ¿Esperarían un poco?

-Claro Ollivander.

-Veamos joven Lucifer- el chico asintió para acercarse, Ollivander saco una caja negra y el chico solo pudo aguantar la respiración al hombre dejarla ver, era realmente hermosa, su madera oscura hacia resaltar los detalles más claros, la piedra era le daba un toque elegante, el chico no podía dejar de admirarla, estiro su mano temblorosamente para cogerla, su mango se sentía tan bien contra su palma y su magia resonaba contra ella- ¡Esplendido! Tejo y tres núcleos, sangre de unicornio, vilmente quitada, fibra de corazón de Dementor y pedazo de ala de una criatura muy especial, es muy fuerte para las artes oscuras y su madera jamás escoge a un cobarde o alguien tímido

-Es perfecta- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ignorando las miradas de desprecio de varias personas en el lugar.

-Sigamos con la de usted joven Angel –el chico asintió con nervios, Ollivander sonrió para destapar la varita, Angel al igual que Lucifer perdió el aliento ¡Era hermosa! Su color dorado cálido, su mango estaba envuelto en la otra madera mucho más oscura, en el centro estaba el diamante hermosamente incrustado, paso su mano con cuidado por ella para cogerla, se sentía tan bien en su mano, su magia bailaba cálidamente alrededor de él conectándose con la varita-un existo, madera Holly y Peral, núcleos, sangre de unicornio, pluma de Phoenix blanco y conectada a tu magia por cierta pluma muy ideal, es buena con esos de almas nobles y amales, excelente para encantamientos y herbologia.

-Me encanta- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades Angel, Lucifer –le dijo su madre con una sonrisa, se asegurar de dejar el dinero y una propina para Ollivander con una sonrisa- Gracias por su servicio.

-¡Vamos por helado! –dijo con emoción Angel para coger a su hermano y amigo de la mano sacarlos del lugar, los tres adultos rieron un poco para salir tras ellos, dejando a varias personas con no muy buena cara.

* * *

Lily Potter no estaba muy feliz, ese niño, Angel era un pesadilla, su belleza era algo que nadie podía igualar, ciertamente tenía algo de Veela en el y sería un peligro que fuera a Hogwarts además de ese Lucifer era también un peligro, su varita era oscura, tanto como el niño lo era, ella no podía creer que los hubieran invitado a Hogwarts, Albus la oiría, esos dos niños no podían estar cerca de Harvey, le podían hacer daño o arruinar la buena reputación que tenía, nadie había creído lo que la mentirosa de Rita había escrito, muchas cartas de apoyo contra lo que se dijo ese día llegaron, personas que adoraban a su hijo y besarían el piso donde el caminara después de todo su hijo era el mago más poderoso de su generación y solo faltaba poco para que se enamorara de Ginny Weasley, la niña sería una fina y muy elegante esposa además de venir de una familia blanca y pura.

Miro a la familia salir, esa mujer, Teresa Frost desde la fiesta la mantenía pensando ¿Dónde la había visto antes? Era muy elegante y hermosa, bueno la familia Frost estaba llena de personas hermosas, hasta el esposo, siendo un muggle era bastante tractivo, no su tipo pero tenía a varias damas de casas blancas y solteras en charcos de baba y algunas damitas jóvenes sonando ser la esposa del hijo mayor.

Dio un suspiro para sonreír al ver todos los reporteros acumulados fuera de la tienda esperando una entrevista como le había ido a su hijo. Ah, esto era vida, llena de lujos, la atención de todos, un hijo poderoso y un esposo guapo, ella era el envidiar de todas, James había sido muy popular en sus días de escuela y todas las que querían algo con el no podían por que la había escogido a ella.

Al lado de su madre, Harvey miraba a la familia irse con un poco de tristeza, ellos eran un familia normal, que no era acosada por los reporteros o personas, aun cuando a él le gustaba la atención a veces se volvía muy molesta y más cuando su madre no podía mantenerse callada, él no quería que todos supieran varias cosas sobre el pero ella tenía que decir sus gustos y disgustos, ahora todos los cumpleaños recibía miles de cartas de chicas que querían un contrato matrimonial, él no quería casarse todavía ¡Era un niño! Pero su madre tuvo que abrir su boca y decir que ya estaba comprometido con una fina dama blanca, él estaba seguro de quien era y esa niña idiota no le atraía para nada, se parecía demasiado a su madre- lo que era asqueroso pensar que algún día podría besarla- y que tendrían mini hijos, no gracias.

Otra cosa era que cierto chico de pelos blancos se veía muy diferente a como él lo vio en el cumpleaños, Lucifer era un chico muy atractivo y no tenía en enseñarlos, Harvey solo pudo revivir la memoria de verlos entrar a la tienda, su cabello amarado en una coleta baja con algunos cabellos cayendo por su piel cremosa, orejas puntiagudas y largas sobre salían de su cabello, con varias perforaciones, sus ojos negros calculosos, su camisa con cuello V dejaba ver su bien formado pecho y sus mangas cortas también dejaban los músculos de sus brazos, sus jean negros y pegados a sus piernas lo hacían ver sexy y votas de dragon negras, él no le pudo quitar la mirada de encima al chico cuando entro aun cuando este lo estaba matando con la mirada a él no le importó.

Él sabía lo que había estado haciendo y recordarlo encendía sus mejillas, él era demasiado de joven para estar chequeando a alguien de esa manera además si el chico lo hubiera notado no tendría oportunidad de hacerse amigo con Lucifer y Angel, estaba seguro que nadie lo había visto babear por el chico de pelo blanco así que todo estaba bien.

Lo que no se dio de cuenta era que Percy Weasley lo había notado babeando y se le había hecho bastante gracioso que el Niño-Que-Vivió rompiera el molde Potter en que todos los Potter buscan peli rojas pero como su padre, Dimitri había caído por el chico desde muy joven y por la primera vez que le vio, no solo eso sino que había cambiado los planes que todos tenían en su vida, Ginny ya no sería Lady Potter cuando grande, Harvey no se casaría con una linda dama blanca, el chico había caído en manos de un chico que era todo menos blanco y de la luz.

Las cosas serían tan interesantes este año.

* * *

**-Casa Frost-**

Angel caminaba muy feliz hacia su cuarto, en su cuello Moon le reclamaba lo malo que era por no comprarle esas ratas tan jugosas en que había en la tienda de mascotas, él le había respondido que serían un desperdicio ya que uno de los elfos había ido por unas ratas blancas gordas y bien alimentadas, los elfos las habían preparado con un encantamiento de perduración para que pudiera llevarse los pedazo para Hogwarts y algunos pedazos también de pollo y carne de dragon, el manjar favorito de Moon, después de eso la serpiente dejo de estar molesta y tatareaba lo bueno que era con ella, lo que lo hizo reír y pensar si su serpiente era bipolar. Pensar todo lo que había pasado le hacia sonreír levemente, tenía su varita, era heredero una fortuna bastante grande ¡Debía contarle a Ruby sobre esto! Dejo a Moon en su pequeña camita- cortesía de los elfos- para coger a White, la pequeña dragona dormilona se acurruco entre sus brazos dejando salir un pequeño rugido, Angel noto la carta encima de la cama, al mirar el sello recordó de quien era ¡Se le había olvidado abrir la carta de Talón, el príncipe vampiro, se sentó poniendo a White entre sus piernas en la cama para abrirla.

_Querido Angel._

_Te escribo esta carta porque tengo grandes noticas, madre y padre me mandaran el próximo año a Hogwarts por tu protección, según ellos alguien en la secretaria en el ministerio está un poco molesto por la asistencia de tu hermano y tu persona, madre ha investigado y al parecer los fundadores hicieron algo que se llama la ley del mestizo, esos mestizos que asistan deben tener una forma de alimentación, jurar no atacar a nadie que no ataque primero o provocar para ser atacados y los maestros no pueden protestar porque la ley deja a mestizos o criaturas mágicas asistir a clases, estos si son hombre lobos o vampiros tendrían su propio dormitorio que ya está preparado pero no fue usado, los fundadores pusieron esta ley para que no hubiera discriminación, tú debes tener más información ya que según madre, los fundadores hicieron esta ley después de que una raza que nunca habían visto salvara a la escuela y sus habitantes de un ataque dementores._

_Siempre ten una arma cerca Angel, son tiempos donde las personas desprecian a las criaturas y no creen en la igualdad amore mio._

_Hasta pronto._

_Talón._

Las cosas se habían vuelto muy interesantes. Dejo la carta a su lado para sacar el libro familiar de su mesita de noche, puso su mano en la primera página pidiendo la información que necesitaba sobre los fundadores, cuando levanto la mano las paginas empezaron a pasarse con rapidez hasta llegar al lugar que necesitaba. Al principio decía como sus ancestros habían seguían su camino por el mundo hasta encontrar un castillo con un bosque mágico, se había hospedado en el bosque mágico junto a los unicornios, sus hermanos los Broken fuera del borde para no molestar a los unicornios.

_Nuestra estadía cada vez se hacía más interesante, en el castillo vivían personas como nuestro gran y viejo amigo Merlín, una noche oímos de los unicornios que criaturas de gran oscuridad se acercaban, criaturas a las que no les importaba el balance querían alimentarse, nuestras tropas estaban listas al yo dar la señal un pequeños, cuatro reyes también pelearon pero no estaban preparados para pelear con esas criaturas del mal, Vetro se encargaron proteger a los niños inocentes, mientras que Broken luchaban, encontramos una manera de destruirlas, los Vetro los purificaron con un poder, estos se destruyeron al instante de nuestra luz tocarlo, estábamos felices por nuestra victoria que no costo ninguna vida, antes de que ellos, los guerreros hicieran contacto nos retiramos para descansar._

_Días después de recuperarnos, grupo de Broken, Vetro y mi persona nos acercamos hacer contacto y posiblemente nuevos amigos, los cuatro reyes o como ellos se llaman directores nos bienvivieron con mucha amabilidad, Helga, una dulce dama y de gran belleza fue la primera en abrirse a nosotros, queriendo entendernos nosotros le regalos el don de la comunicación con las plantas, un don que pasaría por sus hijos y demás generaciones, Helga, hermosa como las rosas nos contó de la gran escuela donde le enseñaban a niños como manejar la magia. Rowena llego a nosotros, la buena y sabia mujer quería saber, quería viajar y descubrir, una aventurera y de un corazón cálido, le enseñamos nuestras costumbres, lo que éramos, que no éramos un peligro y ella nos contó tantas cosas que al principio me dio dolor de cabeza. _

_Godric, oh el valiente y fuerte Godric un poco duro y muy protector nos cogió cariño al instante que protegimos a los niños sin pedir nada a cambio, un corazón puro y digno fue obsequiado con la sabiduría de la lucha, para que protegiera a esos que amaba él nos dio a cambio un lugar donde quedarnos, dentro del castillo, oh, un hermosa casillo, lleno de risas y tantas cosas que nos hacía sentir en casa, una casa de la que huimos por salvarnos. Salazar….Salazar era diferente, ocultaba la verdad para que sus amigos, esos que consideraba hermanos no sufrieran pero por esa razón fue malentendido por esos que amo, Salazar ocultaba que muchos niños que venían a aprender cuando recibían su carta eran asesinados por sus padres por brujería, Salazar solo quería que cuando un niño fuera descubierto con magia fuera quitado de ese hogar y dado a hogares pura sangre, evitar que los mataran, su punto de vista de matar a todos los humanos sin magia estaría mal pero era un hombre que había enterado a cientos de niños mal entendido y rescatado a la mitad. Nosotros le dimos el poder de crear una barrera que cuidara los niños en Hogwarts, el castillo y el gran poder de las pócimas. Él nos enseñó la legua de la serpiente, un don con el que el había nacido pero que no se podía ensenar… no le dijimos eso, no, estaba tan feliz cuando uno de nuestros niños huérfanos, nacido con el don quiso quedarse, quedarse por que había quedado encantado con el lugar y por qué había encontrado una figura paterna en Salazar. Los cuatro reyes, tan distintos pero con el mismo objetivo nos dieron un regalo de despedida, cuando uno de los nuestros viniera a estudiar podría hacerlo, cuando uno de nosotros fuera la ley de mestizo -como la llamaron para no revelar nuestra raza a malas personas- dejarían a otras razas pensantes estudias, mas entre esos a mestizos, niños con herencia de criatura que se despertaba antes de salir de la escuela o que nacían así._

_Nuestra estadía ahí fue perfecta, vimos que Merlín no era el único que nos veía y nos entendía, ahora iremos hacia donde nos guíen las estrellas._

_Nuestros antepasados nos guiaran y nuestras futuras generaciones gozaran de nuestros frutos._

_W. Angelo_

Angel cerró el libro con lágrimas en los ojos, Slytherin era una buena persona, mal encaminado y sin saber que si hubiera hablado su familia, los otros fundadores lo hubieran entendido, si hubiera hablado posiblemente el futuro en el que él vivía no fuera de esa manera, las familias sangre pura se darían de cuenta que sus familias necesitan sangre nueva para despertar antiguos regalos de madre magia. Se recostó en su cama, White acurrucada entre sus brazos sabiendo que su estado de ánimo no era el mejor, poco a poco los ojos de Angel se fueron cerrando hasta quedarse dormido completamente nunca notando a cierto chico de pelo negro sentando en el marco afuera de la ventana vigilando su dormir.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Titulo: _**_Alas de Cristal_

**_Parejas:_**_ Mas adelante_

_**Sammary:** Harvey Drimitri Potter fue declarado por sus padres como el Bebe Que Vivió después del ataque de Voldemort pero a todos se les olvido que también existía Harry James Potter, el pequeño que __nació exactamente a las 11:59 p.m. Harry no un pequeño normal y a lo que su hermano tiene poder, Harry no, todo signo de tener magia son muy bajo y después de un grave accidente en el trabajo James pierde la memoria y con el accidente alguien que nunca quiso a Harry aprovechara para dejarlo lejos de la vida de los Potter. Que pasara con Harry?__  
_

**_Advertencias:_**_Criatura, Poderoso, Inteligente Harry! __OC, __Lily y James vivos! Bad Lily! Manipulador Dumbledore!__Slash (Todavía las parejas no han sido escogidas) God Voldemort (mas adelante)! Etc._

_**A/N:** Esta historia esta basado en personas y situaciones creadas por J. K. Rowing, solo me pertenecen los OC._

**_~..Parsel..~_**

_"Pensamientos"_

-Hablar-

* * *

La plataforma como todos los años estaba completamente llena, padres y niño como igual caminaban de un lado al otro, entre lágrimas, risas y despedidas Lucifer, Angel y Draco entraron al tren para buscar un compartimiento vacío, los últimos de atrás fuero perfectos para el trio de amigos, Draco había dejado que Victoria - águila- Alceas –cuervo- y Orión –falcón- volaran juntos, los tres chicos sabían lo mucho que sus tres aves odiaban estar enseradas en esas tontas jaulas, Black –el drago- estaba acurdado durmiendo en el cuello de Lucifer después de casi morder a la mitad de la población de mujeres en la estación que creían que podían tocar a un _dragon bebe, _un consejo, no lo trates, serán lindos y adorables pero no dejan de ser dragones peligrosos, viciosos y gruñones, un bebe dragon no se dejan tocar por nadie al cual su padre- en este caso Lucifer- les haya dado permiso. Moon la serpiente estaba muy feliz de estar en el cuello de Draco por un rato, al parecer a la serpiente le gustaba mucho los cabellos de Draco, según Moon eran muy suaves, White la pequeña dragona estaba terminando su desayuno, la pequeña dragona todavía no podía digerir solidos así que los cuidadores en Japón le habían mandado un tipo de leche con la que la podía alimentar y la mantendría saludable hasta que cumpliera su primer año de nacida. Casi a mitad del viaje una chica de pelo negro a la cual Draco llamo Pansy invito al rubio con los demás chicos que Draco conocía, el chico después de decirle a Angel que volvería antes de llegar se fue con la chica, solo minutos después Neville abrió la puerta con su maletero en mano, pelo verde y su cara decía que con quien se haya encontrado y lo haya sacado del compartimiento lo hizo sentir muy mal.

-_Potter_ –escupió el nombre como si fuera lo más amargo del mundo- es el nuevo James Potter junto a sus amiguitos Ron, Dean y Seamus, unos bromistas, unos idiotas y con un muy mal sentido del humor- Lucifer le ayudo con el maletero y cerró la puerta- ¡Me humillo, me saco de mi compartimiento y le hizo esto a mi cabello! ¿Saben a quién van a regañar? ¡A mí! Por qué nadie tiene el coraje de poner al imbécil en su lugar ni siquiera los maestros ¡Los años escolares serán un desastre, esos se los aseguro!

Angel solo miro a su amigo con tristeza, el tranquilo y buen Neville estaba hecho una bola de furia, se paró y lo abrazo dejando que su poder danzara por los dos, que alejara toda mala emoción de Neville hasta que lo sintió relajarse y ya no sentir odio contra el chico.

-Wow- murmuro al Angel soltarlo- eso fue…

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto notando algo – ¡Tu pelo ya no está verde!

-¡Gracias Angel!- dijo mirando su reflejo- la verdad no sé qué me sucedió, de verdad me molesta que Harvey me moleste, desde pequeño fui el centro de sus bromas pero cuando mi madre y Lily tuvieron una discusión, mi madre dejo de llevarme a cualquier evento relacionado con Harvey o los Potter.

-¡Dejemos de hablar de ellos!- dijo sonriendo -¿En qué casa crees que estés?

-No lo sé pero creo que me gustaría estar en el mismo lugar donde mis padres fueron aun cuando Harvey estará en esa casa.

-Eso no está decidido.

-Créeme cuando te digo que lo estará- le dijo mirándole- espero no estar en Slytherin.

-¿Por?

-Dicen que son malos.

-Salazar solo quería que los niños fueran quitados de… de esos hogares.

-¡Quería quitarle matar a esos niños!

-¡Te equivocas!-dijo Angel parándose- eran tiempos diferentes, los magos y brujas eran considerados seguidores de satanás, el demonio como lo quieras llamar, eran asesinados a golpes por sus padres o llevados a iglesias donde los azotaban hasta matarlos, Salazar Slytherin era el que los iba a buscar, antes no estaba el tren, Salazar se encontraba con esos niños muertos, inocentes asesinados por sus progenitores por tener magia, él quería quitárselos y darlos a sangre pura para que los criara pero nunca les dijo a los demás fundadores porque quería proteger a su familia –empieza a temblar- hasta ahora… en estos tiempos muchos nacidos de magos pierden a su familia o son rechazados, no todos los padres reaccionan como los sangre pura, unos son tan religiosos que… que…

-Lo entiendo- dijo Neville, él no sabía cómo su amigo sabía eso pero lo menos que haría era hacerlo llorar- no sé cómo sabes esas cosas cuando en ningún libro lo dice pero te creo, creo lo que me contaste, mi madre tenía una amiga nacida de no magos, fue los primeros dos años y madre me dijo que al tercero nunca llego, le mandaron cartas y al final del año el director anuncio que había fallecido, mi madre y su madre fueron a ver a los padres de la chica y… y se enteraron por los vecinos que los habían arrestado, habían matado a su propia hija mientras dormía, según mama… ella me dijo que los padres no se arrepentían por que según ellos habían evitado que el alma pura de su hija fuera corrompida .

-No todos son malos- les dijo Lucifer- solo que no están preparados para saber de nuestro mundo, muchos son los padres que aceptan ese don con los brazos abiertos por que son sus hijos pero muchos más son los que le temen a sus hijos y no quieren volverlos a ver después de siete años.

Los tres chicos se mantuvieron en silencio viendo el paisaje pasar por la ventana del compartimiento, más tarde Draco volvió al compartimiento diciéndoles que debían cambiarse por que ya estaban a punto de llegar, Angel no entendió cuando los tres chicos salieron para dejarlo cambiar, los tres chicos cuando volvieron a entrar solo le dieron que no querían hacerlo sentir incomodo cuando la verdad era otra, Draco no quería verle desnudo, según su madre solo podrías ver a la persona con la que desees casarte desnudo cuando estén casados y él pensaba respetar eso, Neville hubiera avergonzado demasiado al verle, Angel era parecido a una chica y eso lo hacia sentir muy nervioso –y más cuando este es tu amigo- y Lucifer quería evitar que los dos chicos miraran a su hermano desnudo y no era porque fuera sobreprotector sino porque nadie podía verle desnudo hasta que Angel tuviera sus treinta y se casara, eso no era ser sobreprotector. Cuando llegaron a la estación, Angel y Lucifer esperaron un poco a uno de los elfos de casa preguntándoles si podían cuidar a sus dos mascotas hasta que supieran en que casa estarían, el elfo Nog se llevó a los dos pequeños dormilones al castillo relajando a los dos Angelo, los dos dragoncitos eran todavía muy pequeños para estar afuera de noche. Un hombre muy grande los recibió cuando salieron del tren, mitad gigante si Angel no se equivocaba, este los guio al lago donde subieron al bote, Lucifer, Neville, Draco y el pudieron subir al mismo bote, desde lejos Angel podía oír a la misma chica que había visto en la librería.

-Espero que no nos toque con ella- les murmuro Draco mirando a la chica- no quiero compartir clases con ella.

-Necesita aprender que no todos quieren saber lo que lee- murmuro Neville y los dos Angelo asintieron.

Angel no pudo evitar sonreír y murmurarle a Lucifer que los habían venido a dar la bienvenida, flores que creían en lo más profundo del lago empezó a subir a la superficie, Angel las reconoció como Canto de Noche, eran hermosas y brillaban al ser tocadas por la luz de la luna, esta resonaban una hermosa tatareada. Hagrid les dijo que no las tocaran o las cogieran, posiblemente sabiendo que si las sirenas querían regalarles la hermosa canción odiarían que su regalo fuera estropeado.

-Canto de Noche, son hermosas-Neville asiente.

-Son muy extrañas y solo suenan de esa manera tan hermosa cuando son cortadas por una sirena, dicen si es cortada por un mago y otra cosa estas su llanto te podría volver loco y nada puede bloquearlo, solo florecen en lo más profundo de los lagos donde viven las sirenas porque están son las únicas que pueden cuidar de ellas- dijo Neville admirando la belleza de las flores- solo se quedaran abiertas por una noche y si las sacas del agua…- una de las chicas empezó a gritar a la flor que tenía en las manos empezar a morir- morirá al instante, solo una sirena puede regalarlas.

Angel asintió al toda la información que Neville había dicho, todo estaba correcto y solo una persona muy apasionada a las plantas lo sabría, miro la belleza de las flores y se dio dé cuenta de la sombra que se acercaba al bote, la cabeza de una de las sirenas salió a la superficie.

-¡Ten cuidado con ellas!- le dijo Hagrid- serán bellas pero son peligrosas.

Y Angel lo sabía y se sorprendió por lo mucho que el hombre parecía saber sobre las sirenas, la que se le acercó le sonrió con cariño, Angel pudo notar que solo era una pequeña, esta saco sus manos con una corona hecha con las flores y se la ofreció, el Vetro solo sonrió para bajar la cabeza y dejar que se la pusiera, las flores rápido dejaron de cantar, Angel pudo notar que estas no murieron sino que ahora parecían flores normales rodeándole la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias, son preciosas y las cuidare muy bien- le dijo con voz baja para no asustarla, la sirena sonrió para besar la mejilla de Angel y desaparecer en el agua oscura.

-Debes tener un alma muy amable para ser besado por una sirena- le dijo Hagrid sonriendo –nadie que yo haya visto ha sido capaz de ser sonreído por una ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore y él es una muy buena persona.

-Se te ve bien- le dijo Neville examinando las flores- creo que ya no son flores.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Parecen cristal, un cristal muy caro- Angel las toco sintiendo la magia todavía a su alrededor.

-Tienes razón, la pequeña sirena no quiso que murieran en el amanecer creo que lo hizo como un regalo que podría cuidar.

-Concuerdo.

-¡Cuidado con la cabeza!- les grito Hagrid.

El castillo era hermoso, rodeado de caspas y capas de magia, su magia misma podía sentir la magia se sus ancestros, Angel se preguntaba si el Gran Catillo Vetro sería tan majestuosos y lleno de magia como Hogwarts, cuando se detuvieron en la orilla todos lo estaban mirando de una manera muy extraña.

-Profesora McGonagall el primer año-le dijo a la mujer con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tardaron?- dijo preocupada mirando a todos los estudiantes y su mirada se posó en Angel, más bien en su cabeza- jovencita esa no es parte de la vestimenta escolar por favor quítesela

-Soy un niño- le dijo Angel de manera muy natural- y no me la voy a quitar fue un regalo.

-Me disculpo- murmuro mirándolo bien –debe quitársela.

-Fue un regalo de las sirenas Profesora- dijo Hagrid- usted sabe cómo son y no se dejan ver por nadie pero esta vez llenaron el lago de flores y una de ellas le regalo la tiara y le beso la mejilla.

-Puedes tenerla por esta noche pero no puedes ir a clases con ella –le dijo dando un suspiro pero también preguntándose cómo era que las criaturas más escondidas en Hogwarts se acercarían exactamente este año- muchas gracias por traerlos Hagrid, la ceremonia empezara en uno minutos por favor quédense en silencio aquí mientras vuelvo.

-No puedes aguantarte atraer la atención ¿Verdad?-dijo Harvey a la profesora entrar al gran salón Angel lo miro un poco cohibido.

-Déjale en paz Potter- dijo Draco molesto.

-Oh vamos ¿Vas a dejar que tu novio hable por ti?

-Es mejor que él hable por Angel a que lo haga yo Potter- dijo Lucifer amenazadoramente- no quieres meterte conmigo y eso te lo aseguro.

-¡No puedes hablarle así!- dijo molesto Ron- él es Harvey Potter.

-Y yo soy Lucifer King-Frost y le partiré la cara si se atreve a molestar a mi hermano.

La discusión no siguió a la profesora salir nuevamente, los guio dentro del salón donde todos los ojos estaban encima de ellos_, Quiero eso para mi cuarto _pensó Angel al ver el techo, era hermoso, Lucifer cogió su mano a el también sentir a Hogwarts dándole la bienvenida, ellos eran los herederos de los creadores, para la Hogwarts los fundadores eran sus padres, la personas que la construyeron y la cuidaron, Angel pudo sentir como las imágenes venían a su mente, días de diversión cuando los fundadores estaban, cada generación que paso por los pasillos, que enseno, estudiantes, travesuras de dos ciertos peli rojos, un perro de tres cabezas… Espera ¿Qué? Angel miro a su hermano que lo miraba igual de sorprendido, en el castillo había un cerberus, en algún lugar del castillo que estaba lleno de niños había un perro incontrolable de tres cabezas…a su madre no le iba a gustar esa noticia.

-Si tu no le dices yo no lo hare- le dijo a Lucifer.

-Concuerdo-murmuro- lo menos que quiero es verla enojada y antes de terminar la semana cambiado de escuela.

-¿Qué hace esa cosa aquí? ¿Quién la metió a la escuela?

-No es una pregunta tan difícil- murmuro a lo bajo mientras el director hablaba –¿Quién es el único que tiene la capacidad de controlar y manipular las barreras en Hogwarts?

-Oh merlín madre va estar tan molesta si se entera que nosotros sabíamos y no le dijimos nada.

-¿Tú quieres enfrentarla?- le pregunto Lucifer.

-¿_Estás loco_? Ni de broma.

-¡Cuando llame vuestros nombre pasen al frente- les dijo Minerva aguantando al sobrero y una lista - ¡Abbot Hannah!

-¿De qué tanto habla?-pregunto Draco.

-Si decirle algo importante que nos sacara de la escuela a nuestra madre- le dijo Angel sin prestarle atención al sorteo.

-¿Quién le dirá?

-¿Queras hacerlo tú?- le pregunto Lucifer al rubio mientras que el sombrero llamaba a Susan Bones.

-¿Yo? Jamás me metería con tía Teresa ¿Es que me odian?

-No.

Cuando los apellidos con _G_ empezaron Angel y Lucifer se dieron de cuenta que no habían llamado a _Frost_.

-Granger Hermione.

Los tres chicos miraron a la chica que había estado hablando todo el viaje en bote, solo pasaron unos minutos cuando el sombrero grito _'Gryffindor'_ y Neville gruño levemente haciendo reír a sus tres amigos. Cuando los nombres siguieron y empezaron a llamar por la _K _y luego a la _L_ y Lucifer no fue llamado los cuatro chicos se miraron sospechosamente, Neville sabía que Lucifer era mestizo y se sospechaba junto a los demás que algo así pasaría, finge que el nombre no está, no lo llames y este no podrá estudiar.

-Longbottom Neville.

-Buena suerte.

-Lo hará bien-dijo Draco con apoyo.

-Mátalos tigre- dijo animado Angel haciendo reír al chico.

_\- 'Gryffindor'-_grito el sombrero, Neville se relajó bastante para casi salir corriendo y luego volver a devolver el sombrero a McGonagall.

Los nombres siguieron y siguieron, Draco fue llamado y antes de que el sombrero tocara su cabeza grito _'Slytherin'._

-Potter Harvey- el gran salón callo en silencio, dos minutos después el sobrero grito _'Gryffindor'_, Angel miro a Neville que tenía una mirada de _"te lo dije"_ que lo hizo reír levemente.

El amigo de Harvey también fue a Gryffindor y así el último sorteado de la noche fue a Slytherin, dejado a los dos Angelo parados en medio del salón. Lucifer parecía una fiera y Angel aunque lo ocultaba estaba igual ¡Ellos sabían quiénes eran! ¡Si mandaron la carta fue por algo! El director se paró mirándolos con una sonrisa que muchos describirían como la d un abuelo pero los dos Angelo sabían que era una sonrisa de triunfo y eso no iba a pasar.

-Al parecer tenemos a dos estudiantes que no estudian aquí- dijo con tranquilidad- uno de los profesores los escoltaran…

-En realidad- dijo Angel cortando al viejo- yo recibí mi carta, Ah espera ¡Aquí la tengo! –Dijo sacando su carta de su bolcillo- vez aquí está el emblema de Hogwarts, mi hermano tiene una igual ¿Verdad? –Lucifer saca la suya- y claro si crees que estoy mintiendo puedo dársela a uno de los estudiantes mayores y la lea, su firma se hace en sangre y usted firma junto a nuestra sub directora las cartas con sangre, una firma que no puede ser copiada.

-Eso no será necesario- dijo el viejo estando de mantenerse en calma- lamentablemente aunque yo quisiera que estudiaran aquí el ministerio nos informó vuestro estado de criatura y son leyes que han puesto que ninguna persona con sangre de criatura puede estudiar en Hogwarts.

-Claro… oye sombrerito ¿Sabes lo que es la ley del Mestizo verdad?

-Albus acéptalos- advirtió el sombrero no gustándole que alguien supiera de esa ley tan antigua y que nadie aparte del director sabia, este niño podría ser… oh… oh… OH.

-No existe una ley de la que hablas.

-Tú te lo buscaste- dijo con una sonrisa Lucifer.

-_YO, ANGEL ONYX FROTS, HEREDERO DE SALAZAR SLYTHERIN Y GODRIC GRIFFINDOR PIDO QUE MI LEGADO, MI SANGRE Y HERENCIA SEA ESCHADA, CONVOCO LA LEY DEL MESTIZO,LEY CREADA POR LOS FUNDADORES, TE PIDO A TI LADY HOGWARTS QUE ME SORTEES Y ME DES UNA CASA COMO DICE LA LEY, QUE MI PALABRA ASI SEA- _hubo una luz alrededor de Angel y su ropa se ahora tenía el emblema de las serpientes-¿Qué te pareció?

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¡Lo acabo de hacer Albus Dumbledore!- le grito –Esta es mi escuela por si no te has dado cuenta soy heredero de dos fundadores y mi hermano aquí presente sería capaz de pasarme su herencia Ravenclaw y hacerme heredero mayoritario de los fundadores, con una solo palabras puedo votarte de este castillo, puedo cerrarlo y Lady Hogwarts lo haría con gusto porque soy su heredero ¿Quieres jugar con fuego? Juega con el pero sabes que te vas a quemar-dice para caminar hacia su mesa- ah sí, Silbar sortea a Lucifer si no quieres perder tu trabajo, se dé un sombrero más joven en la bóveda de tu creador que quiere tu trabajo ¿Si?

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –Grito Albus no entendiendo- Soy el director.

-Si lo sigues presumiendo puedo quitarte eso también- le dijo con una sonrisa, paso sus dedos por su cabezo tranquilamente, miro a su nuevo cabeza de casa con una sonrisa relajada, su ídolo lo estaba mirando con asombro ¡Mejor día de su vida!- no sé si estas entendiendo pero me **pertenecen** _dos cuartas partes del castillo_, mi hermano me apoya en botarte y ya ¡Tu trabajo como director se termina! Así que yo creo que te conviene mantenerme feliz ¿Verdad? Porque yo solo podría decir bueno _estas despedido_ y mi palabra se escucharía y Hogwarts te votaría de tu puesto en un momento-da una risita al oír un comentario de una de las mesas- No, no voy a usar mi nombre para pasar, los maestros me trataran como lo hacen con ustedes, me darán detenciones o me quitaran puntos, no puedo obligar a un maestro a pasarme o a darme mejor notas porque ellos juraron ser justos y dar la nota merecida al estudiante sin importar cuanto lo odies, cuando lo ames, los maestros son campo neutral y siempre calificaran vuestras notas y exámenes verdaderamente.

-Albus, él está en lo correcto- dijo el sombrero no entendiendo como Albus podía ser tan tonto- en todo lo que dijo, absolutamente todo, así que todo que no sean las pertenencias de los maestros y estudiantes le pertenece, todo desde el piso, cuatros, armaduras, libros hasta la bajilla en la que comes y silla en la que te sientas, ahora siéntate y déjame hacer mi trabajo, Minerva por favor llama el nombre del chico.

-K-King Lucifer –dijo la maestra tratando de sonar normal pero había visto, como todos los estudiantes como el director era puesto en su lugar por un niño de once años de edad.

Angel se sentó en la meso con una sonrisa de satisfacción al sombrero gritar _'Ravenclaw'_ ¿Quién diría que poner a los adultos en su lugar era una divertido? Ahora tenía que soportar a Lily y James Potter como maestros, miro al hombre que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, al parecer la noticia que el anillo que había rechazado a su hijo y él ahora le pertenecía, ah que día más emociónate.

-Nunca, jamás te hare enojar- dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no, se muchos secretos que puedo usar en tu contra, sabrás que soy muy pasivo y tranquilo, no me gusta la pelea y soy un santo pero puedo jugar a la política y hacer que tu reputación caída del cielo a la tierra en quince minutos.

-Gatito tiene garras- dijo uno de los de primer año-Theodore Nott mucho gusto belleza –paso su brazo por su hombro

-Mi hermano es la persona al frente de ti que con tan solo un grito que de estarás muerto y nadie lo podría culpar porque nunca lo verán cerca de ti- le dijo con una sonrisa –ahora ¿Quitas el brazo o grito?

-No necesito ver su movimiento ninja de nuevo tranquilo- le murmuro sacando su brazo y mirando a Lucifer que pararía estar muy pero muy interesado en el cuchillo de picar carne –sip podemos quedarnos como amigo y me da pena a quien escojas como novio chico.

-Soy joven, todavía me falta demasiado para buscar algo así.

-Eres atemorizante cuando quieres impresionar a alguien- le dijo Draco haciendo que Angel se sonrojara tiernamente, no más de uno en la mesa se le quedo mirado embobado.

-¡Claro que no!

-Claro y te pusiste tu traje de serpiente por que no para nada querías impresionar a cierto maestro.

-No, yo no quería impresionar a nadie.

-No, no, discúlpame Angel tu no querías impresionar al autor de tus libros favoritos que coincidentemente es nuestro maestro de pócimas y cabeza de hogar.

-Te odio.

-¿Quieres impresionar al profesor Snape? –pregunto otro de los primer año, este tenía el pelo rojo rizado y ojos marrones- me disculpo soy Rodulfus Lestrange.

-No quiero impresionarlo, claro que no, solo que de verdad lo admiro, quiero causar una buena impresión ¿Si? Algún día voy a convertirme en un maestro de pócimas y empecé a investigar y él es el mejor de los mejores ¿Sabes? Sus logros vencieron a personas que tenían más experiencia que él y solo tenía dieciocho y- y.

Los otro chicos miraron como Angel seguía hablando sin darse de cuenta que todo lo dicho era ido por su maestro que lo miraba bastante impresionado, ninguno de ellos le diría al pobre chico que el Severus Snape lo había oído hablar de esa manera, no, ellos no quería ver al chico avergonzado por su desliz no muy Slytherin, Draco solo se preguntaba como su padrino reaccionaria que un niño de menos de doce años había creado dos pociones que a su edad serían imposibles de crear.

La cena fue tan divertida.

* * *

**-Dormitorios-**

Después de la cena y llegar al sala común, Angel y sus compañeros de cuarto, Draco, Theo y Rodul se conocieron más, Moon ya estaba acomodada su pequeña camita en la mesa de noche, su pequeña White –la cual encontraba el pelo de Rodulfus una buena cama – dormía entre sus brazos después de una botella de leche tibia, los tres chicos habían estado impresionados que tuviera dos familiares, hablaron de varias cosas para dormir, Angel no podía evitar sonreír al saber que su aventura en Hogwarts había comenzado, siendo arrullado por la magia de Lady se quedó al instante dormido sabiendo que estaba a salvo de cualquier criatura o monstruo.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Titulo: _**_Alas de Cristal_

**_Parejas:_**_ Mas adelante_

_**Sammary:** Harvey Drimitri Potter fue declarado por sus padres como el Bebe Que Vivió después del ataque de Voldemort pero a todos se les olvido que también existía Harry James Potter, el pequeño que __nació exactamente a las 11:59 p.m. Harry no un pequeño normal y a lo que su hermano tiene poder, Harry no, todo signo de tener magia son muy bajo y después de un grave accidente en el trabajo James pierde la memoria y con el accidente alguien que nunca quiso a Harry aprovechara para dejarlo lejos de la vida de los Potter. Que pasara con Harry?__  
_

**_Advertencias:_**_Criatura, Poderoso, Inteligente Harry! __OC, __Lily y James vivos! Bad Lily! Manipulador Dumbledore!__Slash (Todavía las parejas no han sido escogidas) God Voldemort (mas adelante)! Etc._

_**A/N:** Esta historia esta basado en personas y situaciones creadas por J. K. Rowing, solo me pertenecen los OC._

**_~..Parsel..~_**

_"Pensamientos"_

-Hablar-

* * *

Su primera aprensión la mañana siguiente era que se habia levantado muy temprano, Moon todavía estaba durmiendo y White posiblemente en medio de la noche hubiera volado hasta la cama del peli rojo ya que esta estaba bien dormidita en el pelo semi-largo del chico, cogió su uniforme para ir hasta el baño, él se tardaría un poquito más que los demás en el baño así que sería mejor el ser el primero, después de un baño tibio se paró delante del espejo para empezar a cepillar su largo cabello, era largo pero no muy difícil de manejar, odiaba levemente no poderse vestir como una chica, siempre teniendo esa opción con Michael le había gustado, el hombre le habia mimado a muerte comprándole vestidos, asesorados para el cabello, prendas, zapatos, libros y demás, el habia amado a Michael como un padre, no lo cojan a mal Casper podría haberlo criado sus primeros años de vida pero Michael siempre fue especial, al igual que Teresa, Carpes para él era más un tío- como de verdad era- aun cuando trato de criarlo el favoritismo siempre se vio, Teresa por otra parte los trataba igual pero Aiden seguía siendo su hijo y la mujer debía cuidarlo más a Aiden que era su hijo que a Angel que era hijo de su hermana. Él nunca los odio o se preocupó, siempre él les amo igual, nunca sintió celos de la atención de su hermano mayor, entendió que él era el raro de la familia, el de poderes no muy fuertes y con una cara linda.

Eso fue hasta que Lucifer y Michael llegaron.

Desde ese día no era el raro de la casa, sus poderes despertaron muy fuentes y ya no era solo una cara linda… pero Teresa lo empezó a ver con miedo, miedo de su poder, temor a que se saliera de control y lastimara a Aiden, algo en él lo hizo sentirse triste, sentirse rechazado por la mujer que lo crio, Casper habia reaccionado como él creía que debía, preocupado por la seguridad de su familia… no incluyéndolo sino a Teresa y a Aiden.

Por primera vez se sintió excluido de su familia.

Aiden y Casper esas semanas se mantuvieron lejos, Teresa estaba distante, el pensó que ella solo quería evitar el dolor de una partida, ella lo habia criado pero… pero no se sentía de esa manera, era como si ella estuviera evitándolo, evitando ser dañada, el nunca haría algo así…no a propósito. Cuando se fue, se sintió solo, solo de verlos sonreírle mientras se despedían… que no le pidieran que volviera en las navidades o que escribiera, lo hicieron sentir solo, abandonado, en el viejo solo nunca escribieron, Draco siempre mandaba sus cartas y Fleur diciéndole cuanto lo extrañaba pero de su familia nunca… bueno en navidad si, una postal de Aiden cuando iban de viaje a cualquier parte del mundo, donde el no podía estar, donde nunca lo llevaron.

La soledad dolía… dolía mucho.

Era tan pequeño como un granito de arroz pero dolía y lo hacía sentir triste, Michael y Lucifer fueron ese bote que le ayudo, que lo hicieron estar en familia, amado y cuidado, no era un responsabilidad o alguien a quien cuidar, para Michael, él era otro hijo pero para Angel era lo mismo, él era un Vetro lo que lo conectaba a Michael y a Lucifer pero si no tuviera esta raza, si fuera igual que los demás ¿Lo amarían? ¿Michael lo hubiera querido de esa manera? ¿Lucifer lo defendería? Dudas y dudas que temía contestar, no quería sufrir, Michael los dejo, lo dejo solo y ese pequeño granito se volvió un poco más grande, siguió sonriendo, sonriéndole al mundo, mostrando que estaba bien, él no sabía que esperaba ¿Qué alguien se diera de cuenta? ¿Qué alguien notara que el bote necesitaba un parche? ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién se daría de cuenta cuando nadie miraba más allá de su sonrisa?

Dolía…dolía mucho pero…

Habian personas como Draconis, Fleur, Theo y Rodul, por primera vez tenía amigos, amigos que lo veían a él, no la cara linda, no al Vetro sino a él, ellos no serían respeto por su raza… no, ellos eran diferentes, diferentes a todos que se arrodillaban al verlo por su raza pero sin conocerlo, esas personas Angel las odiaba…esas personas que sin conocerlo lo podían en un pedestal, que lo juzgaban por su raza que…que al final solo querían al Vetro Angelo, a la cosita linda, al niño que les daba dinero. Pero ahí estaban esos que lo querían a él, que se preocupaba, que querían conocerlo, saber sus gustos, tenerlo cerca por que era agradable.

Se sentía tan bien.

-¿Angel? ¿Estás bien?- el peli negro miro a su lado donde Theo estaba parado, el chico alto lo miraba con pánico y curiosidad- ¿Por qué lloras?

¿Llorar? Se miró al espejo con sorpresa ¿Desde cuándo no lloraba? ¿Cómo no lo noto? Trato de secarlas, secar eso que lo hacía débil, sus labios temblaban y no podía dar una sonrisa, su garganta se sentía rara, quería decirle a Theo que estaba bien, que no le pasaba nada pero… pero eso sería una mentira, quería volver, volver a ser un niño pequeño y débil, ese niño que Teresa y Casper no le temían, el que no entendía cosas complicadas, el que podía ver a Michael y a Lucifer sin preguntarse si de verdad lo querían, donde en su mente no habia soledad y no se preguntaba cosas absurdas, quería que alguien notara ese vacío y lo llenara.

-Angel, cariño mírame- al oír la voz de Draco noto que ya no estaba en el baño sino en la cama de Draco rodeado de los tres chicos -¿Qué pa… no ¿Qué paso en el viaje? Puedes decirme lo que te atormenta, volviste raro aun cuando sonreías eras diferente ¿Ya no confías en mí?

¿Draco lo noto?

-Aquí estamos nosotros también aun cuando no nos conocemos muy bien somos amigos ¿No?- dijo Rodul aguantándole la mano, el chico era sincero y Angel solo pudo darle una temblorosa sonrisa.

-A-Amigos… s-se oye tan b-bien…- le dijo asintiendo- p-para u-ustedes… ¿S-Soy solo Angel?

-¿Solo Angel?- pregunto Theo confundido, Draco por otra parte parecía entender lo que el chico quería decir.

-Para mí eres solo Angel, para mi eres mi cosa más preciada del mundo, no como muchos te dirán, me preocupo por ti porque eres Angel, no por la máscara de niño lindo, no, me preocupo por el hermoso Angel que hay detrás de ella, el cual siempre… desde que lo conozco es maduro, sincero, amigable, compasivo y comprensible, me cuerdo cuando nos vimos por primera vez ¿Sabes? Me acuerdo que inflaste tus cachetes hasta que se pusieron muy rojos porque te habia quitado tu biberón, tu nunca fuiste como los demás, tu no temías a pegarme, una vez me diste una buena bofetada con tu manita pequeña y luego me mordiste- ríe junto a Angel –tus dientes eran muy afilados y cuando me viste llorando me abrazaste, nunca me dijiste lo siento pero me reganaste diciéndome _'no, no, juguete mío, pide por favor' _al acordarme no puedo evitar reír sabes te recuerdo tan adorable y lleno de inocencia, tal y como eres ahora.

-¿Draco me quiere por mí?

-Si, por ti y solo por ti, no me importa tu raza, tu belleza es un extra pero la de adentro es lo más, mas, mas importante –dice el rubio sonriendo para abrazar a su amigo- y golpeare a quien diga lo contrario.

-¡Hey! ¡No se olviden de nosotros!- dijeron los dos chicos para tirarse encima del dúo.

-Somos amigos ¿Lo olvidas? Los amigos se protegen y tú- Theo señala al peli negro, quien lo miro con a los ojos-aunque seas una criatura y no entienda nada de lo que acaba de pasar, pateare al tonto que se atreva a molestarte, tu belleza siempre atraerá la atención y la mejor forma de librarse de esas miradas es nosotros ser muy, muy pero muy sobreprotectores.

-¡Siempre quise un hermanito pequeño!- les dijo Rodul con una sonrisa- Madre después de tenerme a mí no pudo tener más y no cree en la adopción, padre nunca le ha dicho que está mal por no hacerla sentir mal pero sé que siempre quiso un segundo hijo ¡Seremos familia!

-¡Un hermano más no afecta!- le dijo riendo cuando los tres chicos chocaron sus manos y sus miradas se volvieron muy maliciosas.

-¡Ataquen!- grito Theo para junto a Draco y Rodul empezar a hacerle cosquillas al pequeño de Vetro.

* * *

En el otro lado del castillo, Harvey Potter miraba la mesa de los cuervos con intriga, Lucifer estaba sentado en su mesa alimentado a un pequeño dragon negro, muchos habían gritado al verlo entrar con la pequeña criatura, hasta Dumbledore trato de quitárselo y el resultado habia sido no muy bueno, el pequeño dragon era un familiar y Hogwarts aceptada a cualquier familiar sin importar que tan peligrosos fueran, el habia estado completamente celoso de que el chico tuviera un dragon pero el chico ignoraba todas las miradas y murmullo, solo concentrándose en el pequeño drago. Por otra parte estaba la fuerte ira de su padre, Angel se habia declarado heredero de Gryffindor y su padre haba viajado a Gringotts para confirmar que el anillo habia sido reclamado, cosa que no podría ser, solo un descendiente directo de Godric Gryffindor podía reclamar el anillo, por esa razón sus padres habían tratado de tener más hijos, al anillo no aceptarlo a él cuándo se lo probo, sus dos padres estuvieron molestos por no entender la razón pero habían acordado en tener otro bebe, un pequeño o pequeña que pudiera reclamar el anillo y traerle más honor al nombre de la familia Potter. Él no se podía creer que un descendiente de Slytherin pudiera reclamar el título Gryffindor, por alguna razón no se le hizo muy feliz lo que el Director habia trato de hacer ¿Por qué negarle a Angel y Lucifer el derecho de asistir a Hogwarts? Los dos chicos se merecían estar en el castillo además sino los querían en Hogwarts las cartas no debieron ser mandadas, el habia estado pensando bastante la noche anterior y habia llegado a la conclusión de mantenerse lejos de Angel, el chico peli negro no le habia molestado o tratado de atacar y el debía hacer lo mismo, posiblemente de esa manera pudieran hacerse amigos aun cuando él no se llevaba bien con Malfoy estaría dispuesto hacer ese sacrificio, quería acercarse a los hermanos, algo dentro de él le decía que se acercara a Angel, que lo conociera antes de juzgarlo.

Además poderse acercar a Lucifer también era un bono.

* * *

Con una sonrisa y sus pensamientos aclarados Harvey empezó a comer su desayuno y poco a poco el futuro de dos hermanos gemelos separados se hacía más claro.

Angel solo tenía una palabra para sus primeras dos clases.

Molestas.

No por los maestros, él estaba feliz, muy feliz de aprender pero cuando ponías a Granger en la foto… las cosas no terminaban bien, la chica era inteligente, podías sacar una buena, muy buena conversación con ella pero su problema era que no sabía cómo callarse, pensar y no hablar, entender que el mundo mágico es diferente al Muggle. Él nunca le haría nada malo a nadie pero de verdad Draco tuvo que detenerlo varias veces… estuvo a punto de callarla el mismo. Ahora estaban en Defensa, doble Defensa con los Gryffindor… con James Potter como maestro, no agradable… nada agradable. Harvey se habia llevado la mayoría de los puntos por contestar bien las preguntas pero cuando tu maestro esta ignorado la otra mitad de los alumnos y muy _raramente_ estos están de verde es fácil saber por qué los leones tenían tanto puntos… también ayudaba que las preguntas preguntadas a las serpientes fueran de más de segundo año ¡Eso era una injusticia!

-Muchos de ustedes han oído de las imperdonables ¿No?- muchos asintiendo- ¿Alguien puede decirme cuáles son?…. ¿Joven Granger?

-La medición Imperius o Imperio –dijo la chica.

-Muy bien joven Granger, la maldición Imperius es la de menos nivel entre las tres imperdonables, se usa para dominar o controlar a una o más personas, obligarlos a hacer lo que el conjurador plazca, si una persona puede ser inmune a esta maldición si tiene demasiada de fuerza de voluntad, en el ministerio personas son atacadas con esta maldición son víctimas por que están en un estado inconsciente donde no saben lo que hacen y no son ellos los que están controlando su cuerpo ¿Alguien puede decirme otra? ¿Joven Malfoy?

-La maldición Cruciatus/Crucio.

-Muy ben, la maldición Crucio es una maldición torturadora, causa muchos niveles de dolor, entre más desees mal cuando la usas más potente es, una de las más temibles por sus resultados si estas mucho tiempo bajo de ella y la última ¿Joven Potter?

-Maldición Avada Kedavra.

-La maldición asesina es una imperdible mayor, mata a quien toque sin importar que tan leve sea este toque sea, las tres maldiciones son oscuras y prohibidas por el ministerio… ¿Si joven Frost?

Angel dio un suspiro- ¿Qué hay de lo bueno que pueden hacer esas maldiciones?

-¿Disculpa? –Pregunto James desconcertado- ¿Y podrías decirme cuáles son?

-Imperios podría ser usada para ayudar una persona con desorden alimenticio a comer, a que pacientes con desordenes mayores no se hagan daño o detener un asalto, solo tienes que usarla y ya lo tienes bajo tu control y salvarías las vidas que esta persona esté poniendo en riesgo- hace una pausa- la maldición AK podría ser usada para darle una muerte instantánea a una persona que sufre de algo terminar y que su muerte estaría llena de dolor, también en los viejos tiempos era usada en las granjas para matar animales sin ningún tipo de dolor, en mi punto de vista la magia blanca es tan peligrosa como la magia negra, podríamos usar un hechizo cortador para cortar árboles y otras cosas pero también si pones la suficiente fuerza en el podrías cortar a una persona a la mitad u otra parte del cuerpo, un encantamiento de levitación podría ser usado para levitar una roca y dejarla caer encima de otra persona o simplemente levitar a esa persona lo suficientemente alto y dejarlo caer dejándole muerto en el momento que toque el suelo, no es el hechizo o la magia lo que lo hace oscuro o blanco sino la intención del mago o hechicera, admito, muchos hechizos oscuros debes sentir emociones negativas y solo alguien con gran control debería ser capaz de usarlas y no depender de ella pero muchas de ellas también son útiles- James pensó lo que el chico estaba diciendo y se sorprendió en el admitir que tenía bastante razón, tenía lógica, argumento y resolvería muchas cosas- también el ministerio teme a lo que no entiende por ejemplo- coge su pluma- esta inocente y frágil pluma podría ser un arma, puedes asesinar con una pluma, solo debes espetarla en el cuello de alguien y se desangrara al instante o también podrías usarla en defensa personal, no tienes tu varita a la mano y podrías usarla para defenderte ¿Qué asesino pensaría el daño que esta cosita tan inocente podría hacer? ¡Pero tengan cuidado! El Ministerio las prohibirá por ser oscuras ¡Témanle a las plumas oscuras!- dice lo último sarcásticamente.

La mitad de los Slytherin tenían una sonrisa mientras temblaban levemente tratando de no reírse.

-Veinte puntos a Slytherin por un buen argumento y este tener sentido, debo decir que muchos magos nunca verían las cosas de esa manera, la verdad yo nunca hubiera visto las cosas de esa manera, por lo que dijiste debo decir que apoyo tu forma de ver las cosas, no es la magia lo que es malo sino la forma que la persona la use pero eso no quita que el Ministerio tena monitoreada cuando se usan y donde.

Una hora después el grupo de cuatro Slytherin salieron con una sonrisa del salón de Defensa, no solo James Potter les habia dado puntos sino que después de que Angel hablara el hombre le presto también atención a los Slytherin y dándoles puntos ¡Un Griffin les dio Puntos! En otra parte la mitad de los leones ahora veían a Angel como el próximo señor oscuro, los tres chicos pensaban que era molesto…Angel… bueno Angel pensaba que era adorable.

-Te aseguro que si tengo que coger otra clase con Granger ¡Explotare!- dijo Draco molesto- no sabe cómo callarse.

-Tiene inteligencia- dijo Rodul.

-Pero debe entender que a veces las personas no quieren escucharla-murmuro Theo dando un suspiro.

-Yo creo que con unas cuantas lecciones pura- sangre estaría lista para el mundo- les dijo Angel con una sonrisa- es la más inteligente en nuestro año y es poderosa.

-No te molestes en eso Angel- le dijo Theo- ellos no se molestan en aprender nuestras costumbres solo a traer las suyas y tratar de juntar dos mundos que no podrían ser más diferentes.

-El mundo mágico está un poco atrasado yo lo admito, los Muggle ya llegaron a la luna- para un momento- y también han estado inventado armas que podrían matar a una persona sin ellos estar en el lugar, lo que no tienen en magia lo tienen en imaginación ¡Ya están planeando llegar a Martes!

-Mi abuelo dice que son bastante ingeniosos y que nuestros padres son unos idiotas en creer que los Muggle no pueden con nosotros- dijo Rodul sonriendo de medio lado- antes de empezar el año escolar me llevo a un museo ¿Saben la cantidad de descubrimientos que han hecho sin magia? Maneras de ver dentro de una persona, saber cómo está el hueso, las fracturas, los órganos y celebro, fue algo demasiado de interesante.

Los cuatro chicos siguieron hablando sin darse de cuenta de un par de ojos observándolos a la lejanía.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Titulo: _**_Alas de Cristal_

**_Parejas:_**_ Mas adelante_

_**Sammary:** Harvey Drimitri Potter fue declarado por sus padres como el Bebe Que Vivió después del ataque de Voldemort pero a todos se les olvido que también existía Harry James Potter, el pequeño que __nació exactamente a las 11:59 p.m. Harry no un pequeño normal y a lo que su hermano tiene poder, Harry no, todo signo de tener magia son muy bajo y después de un grave accidente en el trabajo James pierde la memoria y con el accidente alguien que nunca quiso a Harry aprovechara para dejarlo lejos de la vida de los Potter. Que pasara con Harry?__  
_

**_Advertencias:_**_Criatura, Poderoso, Inteligente Harry! __OC, __Lily y James vivos! Bad Lily! Manipulador Dumbledore!__Slash (Todavía las parejas no han sido escogidas) God Voldemort (mas adelante)! Etc._

_**A/N:** Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y tratare de actualizar mas rápidamente! Lamento mi mala ortografía, espero que puedan perdonarme las equivocaciones que tenga mi escritura. _

_Esta historia esta basado en personas y situaciones creadas por J. K. Rowing, solo me pertenecen los OC._

**_~..Parsel..~_**

_"Pensamientos"_

-Hablar-

* * *

Neville no estaba teniendo un buen día… en realidad no habia estado teniendo un buen día desde hace cuatro días atrás, el creyó que sus días en Hogwarts seria geniales, haría amigos y podría estudiar bajo el ojo de unos grandes maestros, en el lugar que sus padres estudiaron y que su hermano dentro de un año más entraría, sobre todo también su hermanita pero ella todavía tenía unos largos años antes de poder entrar o poder usar una varita. Su desdicha era Potter y su banda de amigos, el chico sorprendentemente no habia tratado de molestarle y habia estado tranquilo pero sus amigos en especial Ron no dejaba de decirle a todos como solo era un tonto que avergonzaría a toda la casa y que era un Squib, los gemelos Weasley sorprendentemente se habían mantenido a su lado, tratando de amortiguar cualquier ataque, los primer año lo veían como una oveja en un baile de leones, el si pertenecía a Gryffindor, el sombrero se lo habia dicho, si, el también tendría rasgos Hufflepuff pero el sombrero habia sido claro al decirle que aun cuando en Hufflepuff podría desarrollarse bien no era la casa en la que su verdadero yo florecería. Pero ahora después de esos días de tormento y bromas estaba pensando que el sombrero estuvo mal, muy mal en ponerle con los leones, los gemelos le habían llevado con McGonagall y esta no habia ayudado en nada, solo les habia dicho que solo eran bromas inofensivas, hacer desaparecer toda la ropa de tu compañero en medio de la sala común y humillarlo de esa manera no causaba daños sicológicos entonces él no sabía que era una broma humillante y hecha con maldad.

Los gemelos habían hecho pagar a los cuatro chico jugándoles la misma broma en el comedor escolar, humillándoles no solo al frente de todos sino humillando a Harvey al frente de su madre, claro en ese momento los gemelos fueron castigados con un mes de detención, Lily Potter habia estado molesta cuando McGonagall intento quitar solo diez puntos y sugerido quitar diez por cada persona afectada por la broma, la líder de los leones con pena quito cuarenta puntos causando en horror entre los leones, los gemelos trataron de protestar diciendo que Harvey y su pandilla habían hecho la misma broma humillando a un león en medio de la sala común y no le habia dado detención o quitado puntos, claro nadie los apoyo acumulando una semana más de detención por _tratar de meter en problemas a un compañero,_ los gemelos habían sido fieras ardientes, dos horas más tarde toda la casa Gryffindor estaba llena de ratones y arañas, todos sabían de donde habían venido y descubrieron que los dos gemelos eran vengativos cuando se lo proponían.

Dio un suspiro para mirar la mesa de su recién amigo, Angel estaba felizmente alimentando a su pequeña dragona mientras hablaba animadamente como sus otros compañeros, de vez en cuando dándole una sonrisa y mirando a su hermano, hoy tendrían doble pócimas con los Slytherin y Neville no podía evitar sentirse un poco intimidado por el maestro que la enseñaría, solo rogaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Por otra parte, minutos después del desayuno terminar dos hermanos de todos menos sangre buscaban a cierto mitad gigante, sus líderes de casa les habían explicado que no podrían tener todo el tiempo a sus familiares y menos en pócimas, los dos dragones podrían causar cualquier accidente si de momento empiezan a bolar o a distraer a los demás estuantes. Al principio pensaron en los elfos de casa, los alimentarían y los cuidarían pero los dos dragones necesitaban atención humana y ellos habían oído por ahí que Hagrid habia estado interesado en conocer a los pequeños desde que llegaron así que en su primer periodo libre se dirigieron a la casa del hombre. Cuando llegaron por suerte le encontraron, Angel se sintió un poco intimidado por el tamaño de Hagrid pero rápido sintió aprecio por su personalidad tan amable y su amor por las criaturas que muchas personas creerían peligrosas, los dos sentados dentro de la casa de madera del hombre se sintieron levemente nostálgicos, varias en su viaje con Michael, las veces quedándose en cabañas rodeados de la naturaleza y el canto de los animales acurrucándoles a dormir.

-Son dos hermosos bebes los que traen ahí- les dijo mirando a los pequeños dragones, los dos estaban en medio de su siesta después del desayuno, los dos estaban envueltos en dos mantas del mismo color que ellos- siempre he querido un dragon.

-Estamos viviendo la vida de ser padres siendo jóvenes- le dijo con sarcasmos Lucifer- Black es un Celestia Negro y White un Celestia blanco.

-¡Impresionante! Nunca habia visto dos Celestia de colores tan únicos- les dijo, Angel sonrió levemente poniéndole cuidadosamente el pequeño bultito a Hagrid en los brazos –Tan hermosos… en mi juventud solo quedaban tan pocos de estas hermosuras…

-Necesitamos ayuda cuidándoles- dijo Angel- por lo menos en días de clases, no los dejamos con los elfos porque ellos son bebes y creemos que es mejor que usted los cuide ¿Podría?

-¡Claro!- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja- y deja lo de usted me hace sentir viejo.

-White come cada tres horas después de eso duerme una siesta de por lo menos unos quince a veinte minutos y se vuelve una bola de energía-le dijo mirando a la pequeña- le gusta ser mandona y le gusta masticar la cola de Black cuando la encía le molesta, todavía no tiene dientes, no puede comer nada sólido y posiblemente le guste jugar con Fang.

-Black come cada cuatro horas, duerme por lo menos una siesta de cuarenta minutos cada dos comidas, no es tan juguetón como White pero tendrá demasiada de energía si no hace algo, le gusta buscar algo frio para tratar de aliviar el dolor en su encía y como White no puede comer sólidos- Hagrid asiente.

-Los elfos traerán los biberones cada vez que sea hora de comer- pone el bulto en la mesa- juguetes y dejas están ahí dentro, comparten juguetes, tranquilo si empiezan a pelear por quien quiere que siempre lo hace, posiblemente White quiera todo lo que quiera Black y Black la consienta dejándola tenerlo, no la dejes hacerlo, ofrécele otro juguete y dejara los de Black tranquilos.

Los dos chicos sonrieron unos minutos después al salir de la casa de madera, los dos pequeños dragones estaban en buenas manos, serian cuidados, alimentados y ellos estaban muy seguros que Hagrid los consentiría demasiado, les daba un poco de pena no poder tener a sus familiares con ellos todo el tiempo pero era muy arriesgado tenerlos, podrían hacerse daño, alguien podría tratar de atacarlos, en su pequeña caminata por el camino se contaron como iban las cosas, Lucifer habia estado varias veces de golpear a uno d sus compañeros por atosigarlo con preguntas, las chicas lo perseguían y lo veían raro, las clases habían sido tranquilas excepto la clase que compartían con los leones e historia, los leones no trataban de aprender e historia era enseñada por un fantasma que podrían a un niño imperativo a dormir, los do acordaron hablar eso con Lucius y el Lord Slytherin, Binns debía irse, pasar al otro mundo, ellos no sabían pero si querían pasar con excelentes notar Binns debía dejar de enseñarles Historia.

-¿Qué debemos hacer con el cerberus?- le pregunto Lucifer a Angel, el chico de pelo negro dio un suspiro mirándole preocupado-¿Tu también lo has soñado verdad?

-Lady nos está mostrando eso porque sabe que algo va a pasar… tiene miedo, puedo sentir el miedo que tiene por _eso_ estar en el castillo, el perro es una buena defensa pero las de más… si un primer año pasa al cerberus sin ser comido las demás serán pan comido.

-Debemos avisarle a Teresa.

-No- dijo deteniéndose- ella tiene suficiente trabajo con los papeleos Frost, no necesita que la molestemos con esto.

-Es tu madre…

-¡Ella no lo es! Ella es solo la mujer que me crio cuando mis padres me abandonaron, luego me dejo ir cuando tu padre y tú me llevaron a entrenar y luego me recibió en su casa porque era lo único que podía hacer…solo…solo no la metas en esto…

-Nunca habías dicho algo así de Teresa, la mujer te ama como un hijo- mira al más pequeño- ¿Piensas que no lo hace?

-Me quiere si pero no es igual… ella estaba feliz de cuidarme cuando era pequeño pero ahora… cuando despertaron ya… ya no me veía como antes, me miraba con miedo al igual lo hacía Casper, tenían miedo de mi poder… ya no era parte de la familia, ni siquiera me pidieron que regresara para pasar los cumpleaños con ellos, algún baile donde necesitaban mi presencia… pasar a ser el primo…

-Me tienes a mí.

-¿Por ser tu Vetro o por ser Angel?- Lucifer miro a Angel sorprendido, el chico nunca le habia hablado con tanta sequedad o con esa mirada tan triste y cansada, su padre hubiera sabido que hacer, claro que él quería a Angel pero… pero no entendía por qué el chico estaba actuando de esa manera, porque le preguntaba eso, el por supuesto quería a Angel si lo hubiera conocido y no fuera su Vetro, era tan amable, cariñoso y lleno de felicidad que atraía a todos.

-Yo siempre te he querido aun si no hubieras sido mi Vetro yo hubiera sido atraído a ti porque eres un chico de lo mejor, eres amable e inocente, entiendes cosas que siento y no las entiendes por nuestro laso sino porque sacaste el tiempo para conocerme por completo, no al Broken sino a mí, Lucifer y sé que padre también pensaba de esa manera.

Lucifer no sabía que habia hecho que su hermanito en todos menos sangre pensara de esa manera pero quería que todo pensamiento desapareciera, quería que su hermano estuviera bien, que no pensara cosas tan negativas, el si habia notado un poco el cambio de Teresa y Casper en los días antes de irse y después cuando volvieron sin Michael, su padre si habia estado un poco molesto por que la mujer no le escribía más frecuente a Angel pero él nunca pensó más a dentro del asunto, cuanto esas cartas, ese cariño de antes le afectaba a Angel y ahora tenía las consecuencias, Angel estaba asustado, dolido y posiblemente no tuviera tanta confianza en el cómo lo hacía antes.

-Lo lamento, nunca pensé que la falta de cartas… que no te buscaran te afectaría tanto además de la muerte de mi padre…Angel…yo… yo lo lamento, debí haberme dado de cuenta, siempre me dio de cuenta cuando algo te molesta ¿Cómo no me pude dar de cuenta que esto estaba pasando?

Angel se sobresaltó al sentir a Lucifer abrazándole con fuerza, el chico peli blanco nunca lo habia abrazado de esa manera ni tampoco tan abierto, Lucifer era muy calmado, no le gustaban muchos los abrazos por que Michael no habia sido un hombre que mostraba el amor a su hijo de una manera tan abierta, Lucifer habia aprendido a mostrar su cariño cuidando y regalándole cosas a Angel, de vez en cuando un abrazo que no duraba mucho, acurrucándose juntos en la cama después de una pesadilla o que se sintieran solos pero antes del sol salir Lucifer ya no estaba en la cama. Paso sus brazos para también abrazarlo con fuerza, era la primera verdadera muestra de cariño que recibía de Lucifer y quería disfrutarla…aunque lo estaba apretando demasiado de fuerte…es-estaba empezado a no respirar bien…

-Lu-Lucifer… ¡N-No pu-puedo…respirar!- el peli blanco le soltó rápidamente mirándole preocupado, Angel cogió barios bocados de aire para empezar a reír fuertemente- ¡Sé que tienes fuerza pero por favor no la uses en mí! –la cara de Lucifer se volvió completamente roja enviando a Angel a otro ataque de risas.

-¡No es gracioso!-le dijo exaltado.

-No vayas a aprender a abrazar como Michael.

-¡Angel!

* * *

-Soy Severus Snape vuestro maestro de pócimas, la dama aquí presente es mi asistente Lily Potter y me ayudara a detener cualquier explosión o catástrofe que ustedes puedan provocar- mira a los leones y luego a Lily seriamente- no está aquí para hacer su trabajo o tenerles piedad. Están aquí para aprender la ciencia y el arte sutil de hacer pociones – comenzó a decir en voz tranquila y serena, su tono estaba lleno de admiración y devoción, al hombre de verdad le gustaba su trabajo como Maestro de Pócimas-En pócimas no hay tanto movimiento de varitas, es casi nulo la vez que tengan que usarla, posiblemente muchos de ustedes no crean que esto es una rama de la magia pero les aseguro que las consecuencias de usar vuestras varitas para algo que no sea un encantamiento de protección o desaparición podría terminar en un grave accidente que les puede costar la vida. No espero que muchos de ustedes entiendan la belleza de un cardero hirviendo suavemente con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado líquido que se arrastran por las venas humanas, encantando la mente y atrapando los sentidos- se detuvo un momento mirando la cara de cada alumno, muchos no estaban prestando atención sobre lo que estaba diciendo, dos en especial fueron Harvey Potter y Angel Frost, los dos estaban escribiendo rápidamente pero Severus pudo darse de cuenta que estaban escribiendo todo lo que estaba diciendo… interesante- puedo enseñarles mucho sin muchas palabras pero para los que no entienden la belleza de esta rama de la magia solo les puedo enseñar las propiedades de cada ingrediente, como picarlo, que cantidad usar y como no desperdiciar, crear pociones que podrían salvarle la vida a alguien si son bien ejecutadas y embotéllalas para guardar su fino y delicado poder, les recuerdo mi clase es muy importante para muchas profesiones, como ser un medi-mago, saber sus usos, como usarla, en que cantidad y sobre todo en que caso administrarla, un Auror tiene que saber cómo hacer una poción multi-jugos y sobretodo ser un Maestro de Pócimas requiere mucho tiempo y paciencia, grandes notas y mucho estudio. Para seguir cogiendo mi clase después de sus TIMO deben tener por lo menos un A o hasta una S por los siguientes cuatro años y en sus TIMO en adelante deben traerme para seguir e mi clase una S o una E, así no solo sabré que tan dedicados están a mi clase sino a no perder el tiempo en quienes solo ven mi clase como un juego y les aseguro que no lo es, preguntas sobre que son los TIMO y el sistema de notas en el mundo mágico serán contestadas por sus cabezas de dormitorio ¿Entendido?

-Si Profesor Snape- dijeron todos.

-Excelente, empezaremos con una simple poción curadora de forúnculos, las instrucciones están en sus libros y en la pisara, serán puestos en equipo- muchos gruñeron ante esto, Severus sonrió levemente, no que nadie lo hubiera notado y empezó a ponerlos en pares, él quería saber que tan buenos eran los dos chicos en especial, coloco a Draco con Longbottom para evitar accidentes y a Granger con Lestrange posiblemente el chico le enseñara a callarse- Angel Frost y Harvey Potter- los dos chicos se miraron no muy seguros pero asintieron.

-Yo busco los ingredientes y tú vas preparando el lugar –dijo Angel y Harvey asintió.

Los dos chicos trabajaban bien juntos, no necesitaban hablarse para entenderse y eso se le hacía extraño a Severus y Harvey, cada vez que el chico necesitaba algo Angel ya se lo estaba ofreciendo o si Angel necesitaba una mano de ayuda sin preguntar Harvey ya estaba preguntándole que necesitaba, Severus no se sorprendería si después de trabajar juntos los dos chicos se volvían amigos, él no le tenía tanto disgusto al chico mientras que este no fuera como su padre fue en la escuela, posiblemente tuviera a dos posibles aprendices en la clase y el estaría muy orgulloso de por lo menos ser el maestro de uno de ellos o hasta de ambos.

-Ahora hay que retirarlo del calor antes de echar dos púas de puerco espín-murmuro Harvey mientras que Angel saca el cardero del fuego.

-Hecha una a la vez- le dijo mirando a Harvey- si hicimos algo mal y va a explotar lo que pase no será tan potente.

-Excelente idea-le dijo para echar la primera, los dos retrocedieron levemente pero al nada explotar dejaron suspiraron aliviados para echar la otra púa-ahora solo hay que removerla hasta que se ponga roja.

Lily miro al par con odio, no a su hijo sino al chico de pelo largo ¿Cómo se atrevía a acercarse a Harvey? Ella no le gustaba la apariencia del chico, tenía celos, muchos celos de su belleza ¿Cómo era que alguien podía ser tan hermoso? Ella habia sido cogida como la mujer más hermosa entre las mujeres esposas de casa nobles pero su belleza con el paso de los años fue siendo olvidada, poco a poco James ya no la tocaba, hace mucho que el hombre no la tocaba, no la besaba o simplemente le decía te amo, haciéndola… obligándola a buscar lo que no conseguía de el en otra parte, ella habia querido conquistar de nuevo a Severus, oh Severus, el hombre se habia vuelto un poco oscuro y su cara no era la mejor pero ella recordaba aquel cuerpo joven que ella vio una vez por accidente, piel blanca, músculos no muy desarrollados pero para ella se habían visto perfectos, el hombre no era tan especial como James pero era algo pero cuando empezó a ver que el hombre ya no le hacía caso habia buscado a alguien mejor, un hombre musculoso, fuerte, hermoso ¡Lo habia encontrado! Y por Merlín que la hacía ver el cielo, no solo era un gran hombre en cosas íntimas, rico, poderoso políticamente y dispuesto a aceptar un hijo de otro hombre, por supuesto su relación habia procedido bajo un juramento de que no hablarían su relación con nadie excepto cuando estuvieran listos para presentarse ante el mundo

-Se acabó el tiempo- dijo Severus-embotellen sus trabajos y limpien su área, la pócima ahora debe ser dejada reposando, mañana les daré la nota que han sacado por su trabajo.

Y por lo que veía una cierta cantidad de Slytherin habían tenido el color correcto, algunas necesitaban más practica por el color ser muy oscuro o muy claro, varios Gryffindor se ganarían por lo menos una A, Longbottom habia trabajado muy bien con Draco, cuando era hora de echar los ingredientes Draco sacaba los que estaban mal picados o le corregía y Neville, por saber de ingredientes- la mayoría plantas- sabia no confundirles, Weasley necesitaba ayuda inmediata, por suerte Nott pudo salvar el trabajo y por lo menos se ganarían una I, debía juntar al chico con otro Gryffindor, así no atrasaría a otro estudiante que quiera aprender, Granger y Lestrange tendrían una S aunque debía tener cuidado, el chico no le agradaba tener a la chica cerca y menos cuando esta se pasó todo el tiempo criticando lo que hacía y corrigiéndolo como si supiera todo, posiblemente ella y Weasley trabajarían juntos en la próxima clase, Angel y Harvey habían trabajado de una manera sorprendente llevándose no solo la única E en la primera clase sino varios puntos acumulativos para los exámenes, los dos chicos aun estado en casas diferentes y posiblemente no agradarse mucho trabajaron bien y el admitía que estaba ansioso de seguirles enseñando, Angel era un natural, se movía rápidamente y analizaba las instrucciones pero necesitaba confianza y Harvey tenía la confianza necesaria para las pócimas, estar seguro de tus decisiones y ser atento no solo a los ingrediente sino también al cardero pero necesitaba pulirse en reconocer los ingredientes y más cuando los ingredientes se parecen.

-Pueden irse- les dijo –Frost y Potter quédense atrás, los dos chicos se tensaron para quedarse en sus asientos, Severus miro a Lily esperando que se fuera pero la mujer al parecer no quería irse- Potter- la mujer lo mira- esta es una conversación entre mis estudiantes y yo ¿Debo recordarte tu lugar?

-Es mi hijo- Severus suspira cansadamente.

-Mientras estemos en periodos de clase él es otro estudiante ¿Debo recordarte que firmaste un contrato especializado para esto Lily? Esa era una de las clausuras, el sería un estudiante, favoritismo no está permitido o tratarlo como tu hijo mientras estemos en horario de clases ahora por favor sal.

La mujer lo miro a muerte para salir azotando la puerta detrás de ella, Severus suspiro para poner un silencio en la puerta, así si alguien trabaja de oír no podría. Miro a los dos chicos que se removían en sus asientos nerviosamente, Severus lo entendía d Harvey, muchos Gryffindor lo odiaban y les contaban a los primer año historias un poco exageradas pero no se esperaba que Frost le tuviera miedo, no, posiblemente estuviera nervioso, después de todo por lo que habia oído el chico lo admiraba demasiado.

-Estoy sorprendido por su trabajo- dijo en voz tranquila, los dos chicos lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos- no solo trabajaron bien en equipo aun siendo de diferentes casas, cosa que no pasa mucho sino que tiene un gran futuro si escogen hacer una maestría en pócimas, Potter- el chico se tensó- debes pulir tu entendimiento en los ingredientes, confundirlos aun si son parecidos y no saber si son venenosos pueden causarte la muerte o la muere del compañero con la que trabajes, ahí varios libros que podrían ayudarte en la biblioteca pero te recomiendo que mandes a buscar otros libros y cojas en serio la clase de herbología, la profesora Sprout se coge las cosas en calma los primeros cuatro años pero si quieres coger su clase como después de tus TIMO debes tener una S o una E, la mujer se verá amable pero es una maquina cuando se trata de estudiantes que quieren pasar su clase con una E exacta- mira a Angel- eres un natural en mi clase, tienes una muy buena manera de moverte y estoy seguro que si coges un poco más de confianza en ti mismo superaras tus expectativas, tienes buenos reflejos y tienes una larga lista de cualidades para una maestría, estoy seguro que si quisieras pasarla después de graduarte romperías mi record, cuando cojan sus TIMO y quieren tener una carrera como Maestros de Pócima pueden venir donde mí, muchos chicos como ustedes escogen ser aprendices de diferentes maestros por tres años antes de coger su maestría, no teman en venir si necesitan ayuda o en tu caso Harvey, si tu cabeza e dormitorio no puede darte la información adecuada la puerta de mi despacho están siempre abiertas- los mira a los dos con una sonrisa- Espero grandes cosas de ustedes dos.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Angel sonriendo tímidamente.

-Muchas gracias Profesor Snape- dijo el chico sonriendo brillantemente, su padre era un Auror y todos le decían que sería uno muy fuerte como su padre, al principio le pareció genial luchar contra los chicos malos y atrapar criminales… ahora que entendía que algunas veces debía matar para salvarse… el trabajo no le parecía muy conveniente para él, él no quería quitar vidas.

Que Snape le dijera que tenía futuro en las pócimas lo hizo sentir orgulloso , no solo orgulloso sino que le daba una nueva expectativa, todavía faltaba para que tuviera que decidir que hacer con su vida pero saber que alguien, un Maestro de Pócimas, le dijera que espera grandes cosas de él lo hacía sentir emocionado ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Si algún día se volvía famoso por encontrar la cura a alguna enfermedad? Ayudar a las personas, el habia oído a su madrina decir que St. Murgos necesitaba muchas pócimas y a veces donaciones. El hospital mágico no era muy grande y los fondos a veces no llegaban, no había muchos Maestros de Pócimas en Britania y algunos hasta se iban a otras comunidades a seguir con sus estudios y coger otros cursos.

-Ya pueden retirarse y Potter- el chico miro a su maestro- no te dejes llevar por lo que todos te dicen, haz tu propio futuro, con tus reglas y metas, no las que todos quieren ponerte sino lo que tú quieres hacer o lograr en tu vida, hacer algo que no te gusta solo te lleva a la infelicidad.

-Lo mantendré en cuenta profesor Snape y muchas gracias.

Severus los miro irse, a el nunca le agrado Harvey pero el chico al igual que Potter padre se habían calmado y el solo esperaba que el chico no se dejara manipular y que James Potter se diera de cuenta que su esposa estaba empujando a su hijo a una vida planeada, llena de sonrisas falsas y sin felicidad.

-Erm ¿Angel?- dijo Harvey mirando al peli largo.

-Si Harvey, te ayudare a estudiar- el chico le mira con sorpresa- Siempre estoy en la librería los viernes después de la última clase, prefiero hacer todos los deberes y tener dos días de relajación, Neville es mi amigo así que puedes venir con el ¡Oh! Voy tarde para Historia de Magia ¡Bye- bye Harvey!

El más alto solo le vio irse preguntándose mentalmente como era que Angel habia sabido lo que estaba pensando, sacudió la cabeza para el también empezar a correr levemente, iba tarde para Encantamientos y lo menos que quería era que le quitaran puntos.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Titulo: _**_Alas de Cristal_

**_Parejas:_**_ Mas adelante_

_**Sammary:** Harvey Drimitri Potter fue declarado por sus padres como el Bebe Que Vivió después del ataque de Voldemort pero a todos se les olvido que también existía Harry James Potter, el pequeño que __nació exactamente a las 11:59 p.m. Harry no un pequeño normal y a lo que su hermano tiene poder, Harry no, todo signo de tener magia son muy bajo y después de un grave accidente en el trabajo James pierde la memoria y con el accidente alguien que nunca quiso a Harry aprovechara para dejarlo lejos de la vida de los Potter. Que pasara con Harry?__  
_

**_Advertencias:_**_Criatura, Poderoso, Inteligente Harry! __OC, __Lily y James vivos! Bad Lily! Manipulador Dumbledore!__Slash (Todavía las parejas no han sido escogidas) God Voldemort (mas adelante)! Etc._

_**A/N:** Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y tratare de actualizar mas rápidamente! Lamento mi mala ortografía, espero que puedan perdonarme las equivocaciones que tenga mi escritura. _

_Esta historia esta basado en personas y situaciones creadas por J. K. Rowing, solo me pertenecen los OC._

**_~..Parsel..~_**

_"Pensamientos"_

-Hablar-

* * *

En un pestañar de ojos octubre empezó a llegar a su final, los dos Angelo se habían acostumbrado a estar en Hogwarts, Lucifer había cogido en serio sus clases ocupando el primer lugar entre los cuervos, muchos estuvieron sorprendidos aun cuando Lucifer parecía una persona que no le gustaba estudiar y que pasaba más tiempo durmiendo que con un libro en manos habia ocupado el primer lugar en los primeros exámenes, debajo de todo eso habia un genio y muchos de los cuervos se dieron de cuenta muy tarde. Angel y Harvey seguían encontrándose en la librería, de vez en cuando Neville y Lucifer los acompañaban y estudiaban juntos pero la mayoría del tiempo eran solo los dos chicos. Draco al principio no habia estado feliz de que Angel se juntara con Harvey pero después de ver lo feliz que el chico de ojos verdes volvía a la sala común después de cada viernes dejo de protestar, no todos los días podías ver a Angel brillar de alegría. Muchos de los maestros se habían dado dé cuenta de la buena interacción de los dos chicos, uno en especial habia sido Severus, la verdad él estaba sospechando algo… algo que no le gustaba para nada… todos los rumores que no quiso creer hace años posiblemente fueran reales y solo quería pensar que no lo eran, que Lily aun cuando habia cambiado un poco seguía siendo la misma mujer que él conoció cuando pequeño pero todo encajaba.

El laso que rápidamente se habia estado formando aun cuando al principio se odiaban, la razón por la que a veces pueden leerse, saber lo que el otro piensa o desea, el parecido que compartían era algo que asustaba, si, tendrían algunas diferentes, posiblemente nadie se diera de cuenta que tenían el mismo tic cuando estaban nerviosos, los dos empezaban a jugar con su pelo cada vez que se ponían nerviosos o ansiosos, Harvey era una versión de James pero si cambiabas un poco las facciones de Angel, tendrías a un mini y afeminado Harvey. A veces él pensaba que se comportaban como hermanos, el incidente de vuelo era un ejemplo, Draco habia portado bastante mal, Neville se habia caído de su escoba y Madam Hooch lo habia llevado a la enfermería, Draco habia terminado en el aire seguido de Harvey, este último terminado volando para coger la propiedad de Neville, él y Minerva habían estado cerca y habían corrido al lugar para ver como el chico llegaba al suelo cuando una fuerza invisible lo mando volando al otro lado del campo, seguido de ser enfrentado de un muy molesto chico que por cierto estaba aguantado a Draco por la oreja muy dolorosamente, Angel les grito, les amenazo de tirarlos de la torre de astronomía si lo que quería era volar, el los ayudaría y después de eso se echó a llorar abrazándolos muy cerca, Harvey se convirtió en el buscador más joven en la historia de Hogwarts aun cuando su padre protestaba que era muy arriesgado... por primera vez en su vida sintió respeto, James Potter se estaba comportando como un padre. Él no era el único que se habia dado de cuenta, el habia visto que Minerva algunas veces se les quedaba mirando con una mirada de confusión notando el parecido, él no quería hacerle ilusiones a la mujer, ella habia sido la madrina de Harry James Potter y solo lo habia visto dos veces antes de que se fueran a esconder y cuatro veces más antes de que desapareciera, él quería estar seguro que ese chico y este chico eran la misma persona, que el lobo y el perro habían podido salvar al bebe.

Severus estaba seguro de que encontraría una respuesta.

* * *

Horas más tarde Angel se encontraba en la librería leyendo tranquilamente, no teniendo ánimos de comer dulces, los elfos le habían preparando una pequeña cena la cual habia comido cuando Draco y los demás se fueron al gran comedor. No pudo evitar querer estar solo, Lucifer sabía que a veces el solo quería estar solo, estar con los libros y leer tranquilamente, se sentía ahogado algunas veces con tantas personas a su alrededor, tantos estudiantes, a veces lo que necesitaba era estar en un lugar silencioso, tranquilo y sobre todo lejos de todos. White estaba en el dormitorio al igual que Moon, las dos chicas de la familia al igual que el habían estado de pésimo humor, sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. Cerro el libro que habia estado leyendo para pararse y dejarlo en su lugar, solo volvería a la sala común, iría a su cuarto y se acostaría debajo de más suaves y tibias sabanas para dormir toda la noche, el frio de noviembre se habia hecho presente hace unas semanas atrás aún no estaba nevando y él estaba esperando que este año nevara, quería por lo menos pintar a Hogwarts cubierta de ese manto blanco, dándole un hermoso toque mágico, más de él que ya tenía.

Paro al sentir la mirada de alguien en él. No pudo evitar mirar al bosque, quería entrar, habia algo que quería que entrara, posiblemente fuera porque lo más cercano a un hermano estaba ahí dentro, los unicornios eran como sus hermanos, fuertes, puros y majestuosos, no muchos sabían que en el centro del bosque habían algo muy hermoso aun cuando volaras por encima no lo verías, el territorio de los unicornios solo podían ser visto por personas de alma pura, las demás personas solo verían el lugar más repugnante y feo, lleno de bestias peligrosas y que te podrían causar la muerte en un instante.

_Solo serán unos minutos _pensó caminando hacia el bosque, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por el lugar, Michael siempre lo dijo que él era desde muy pequeño un chico muy curioso, activo y con gran imaginación, él no era tan curioso sino que muchas cosas lo atraían y lamentablemente nueve de cada diez cosas traían problemas pero no era que el las atrajera, para nada.

No fue su culpa que el ese libro fuera muy tentador y una docena de bandidos estuvieran detrás de él.

Tampoco fue su culpa haber encontrado una bolsa de diamantes mágicos en el suelo y luego ser secuestrado por cazadores ¿Cómo saber que era una trampa? ¡No fue su culpa!

Ni mucho menos casi ser comido por dragones… enserio ¿Cómo él pudo haberse imaginado que estaban en medio de su ciclo de reproducción? Además que los machos se ponían muy agresivos cuando alguien entraba en su territorio.

Ninguna de esas cosas era su culpa, claro si no hubiera comprado el libro los bandidos no hubiera tratado de matarlo, si hubiera dejado los diamantes en ese lugar no habría caído en la trampa y si se hubiera mantenido bastante lejos los dragones no hubieran sido un poquito temperamentales… enserio los problemas lo perseguían y no era su culpa ni tampoco culpa de su curiosidad. Ahora, entrar al bosque que estaba prohibido, lleno de criaturas que podrían matarlo en un instante sin protección posiblemente no hubiera sido la mejor de las ideas pero ese sentimiento de que algo…no, alguien le estaba llamando lo estaba volviendo loco además de distraerlo en clases. Se preguntaba que era, el nunca habia sentido algo así, tan ansioso y a la vez asustado.

-Bienvenido a nuestro hogar joven del balance-Angel se sobresaltó para mirar a su lado, ahí estaba la persona que le hablo, pelo largo del blanco más puro que podías haber visto, su piel pálida y ojos azules muy claros, era alto y con un cuerpo firme.

-¿Tu eres quien me ha estado llamando?

-Todos en mi familia hemos querido conocer a ese que ayuda al balance, me presento, soy Galán, líder de los unicornios.

-Wow…- murmuro sorprendido Angel, esa persona era un unicornio- ¿Cómo?

-Eres muy curioso joven del balance- dijo con una sonrisa- solo pasa una vez al año, nos reunimos en medio de nuestro hogar y bailamos para que esas almas puras descansen en paz, hoy la magia está en su punto más fuerte y las puertas del mundo espiritual y el mágico están muy cerca, a media noche, cuando la luna este en su punto más alto las dos puertas se abrirán por completo y los humanos que todavía celebran nuestras antiguas tradiciones podrán hablar con sus ancestros.

-Michael siempre lo celebraba, nunca nos dejaba estar en el ritual porque era muy poderoso y podríamos hacernos daño- le dijo Angel con una sonrisa, Galán le extendió la mano para coger la suya y empezar a caminar hacia el centro del bosque -¿Cómo supieron que estaba en el castillo?

-Todos te sentimos cuando llegaste joven del…

-Angel- le dijo el más pequeño- mi nombre es Angel.

-Como tú quieras-sonríe- te sentimos llegar, los centauros corrieron de alegría, nosotros los unicornios pedimos a madre por tu salud y bienestar, las personas del lago te dieron la bienvenida ofreciéndote flores, todos nosotros te sentimos, a tu Broken y a ti, nos alegra que estés aquí, la lady del castillo está feliz de tenerlos en sus paredes .

-A mi también me alegra estar en el castillo sabes… me siento completo, puedo sentirla reír, enojarse, cuando siente tristeza, su magia es cálida y siento que nada me pasara.

-Lady nunca dejaría que te pasara algo.

Y Angel sabía que era verdad, Lady siempre lo acurrucaba en las noches para que no tuviera pesadillas, lo ayudaba a llegar a las clases sin perderse o a escapar algunas bromas del grupito de Gryffindor, el nunca habia estado en un lugar que la magia se sintiera de esa manera, la verdad al principio sintió un poquito de miedo pero al saber que Lucifer también podía sentirla lo tranquilizo mucho. Noto como se adentraban más al bosque, entre los árboles se veían los centauros dando sus corridas y paraban para hacer una reverencia hacia ellos.

-Angel- le dijo Galán con una sonrisa, con cuidado paso su mano por su cintura y la otra lo guio hacia delante, de momento el lugar oscuro ya no era oscuro sino un hermoso lugar- bienvenido a mi hogar… el que desde ahora será también el tuyo.

Ojos verdes se aguaron al ver el hermoso lugar, la grama verde y flores danzaban con el suave viento, los arboles tenían hojas verdes mientras que sus trocos tenían un color saludable, por entre las ramas entraban los rayos de la luna dándole al lugar un hermoso brillo mágico, casi al final habia un pequeño manantial de aguas cristalinas, pequeñas bolas de luz flotaban por el lugar iluminándole y manteniéndoles tibios. Las personas que estaban en el lugar eran casi igual que Galán, hermosas de facciones exóticas, sus cabellos variaban de largo a corto, desde más puro blanco al más brillante dorado, sus ojos variaban de diferentes azules, solo… solo podían describirse como algo hermoso, algo puro y creado por la misma mano de _Madre._

-¡Hermanos!- todo el mundo le prestó atención a Galán- esta noche, donde las puertas del mundo espiritual y nuestro mundo se conectan hemos sido regalados con la visita de nuestro hermano Vetro Angelo –Angel se sintió un poco intimidado cuando todas las miradas se posaron en el pero con una sonrisa uno a uno de las personas presentes le empezaron a dar la bienvenida -¡Que esta noche que hasta los espíritus sientan nuestra felicidad!

-¡Yay! –gritaron todos, la música rápidamente empezó a oírse, era suave y a la vez expresaba la felicidad de todos.

-Angel- dijo Galán- quiero presentarte a mi esposa Lilian.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla- le dijo con una sonrisa, la mujer era hermosa, de pelos plateados y ojos azules mar.

-El gusto es mío joven del balance-Angel niega.

-Solo Angel.

-Como tú quieras pequeño Angel.

-Lilian ¿Podrías llevar a Angel donde las hermanas para que se cambie a algo más cómodo?- la mujer con una sonrisa asintió.

Angel no podía expresar su emoción, era como un sueño para él, estar en ese lugar. Cuando viajo con Michael los unicornios no fueron unas de las criaturas que vieron de cerca o interactuaron con ellas, Michael y Lucifer no podían acercarse sin ser atacados por los machos o las hembras acobardarse por su presencia, el Broken mayor no habia querido que el interactuara con ellos solo por su seguridad, no porque los unicornios lo atacarían sino por los cazadores que podrían andar cerca y atacarlo, muchos no les importaba matar a una de las criaturas más puras del mundo si su cuerpo, sangre, cuerpo o cabello les diera dinero, solo pensar en esas personas sin corazón le causaba escalofríos. Bueno no todos eran iguales, había cazadores que cazaban a criaturas peligrosas, que eran un riesgo, hombres lobos peligrosos y que estaban fuera de control, vampiros, elfos oscuros etc.

Sacudiendo su cabeza miro hacia delante con una gran sonrisa, su mente olvidando aquellos recuerdos que no necesitaba recordar, esa noche se divertiría, podría ser si mismo junto a sus hermanos sin temer.

Solo pensarlo lo hizo sonreír más.

* * *

-Mansión Grand-

Septimus estaba soñando, desde hace mucho no soñaba de esa manera tan tranquila, su cuerpo se sentía tan relajado y en su pecho la sensación de tibia alegría se esparcía con rapidez, habían luces en aquel lugar tan hermoso, las personas eran exóticas… bellas y a la vez tan puras, él se sentía que no debía estar en ese lugar pero como quiera estaba ahí, podía oír las dulces risas y la música tocar su dulce y alegre melodía, sabía que era un sueño o algo parecido a un sueño, el los veía a todos pero nadie lo veía a él. Siguió vagando por el hermoso lugar sabiendo que esa seria posiblemente la única vez que lo vería pero rápidamente su vista se posó en una figura muy especial, en la mente de Septimus no pudo encontrar una memoria de aquel cumpleaños donde hubiera visto al chico de esa manera. Angel se veía _majestuoso _y posiblemente más inocente de lo que se habia visto antes, bailando al ritmo de la música junto a los demás bailarines pero el resaltaba, tan lleno de elegancia y gracia, hipnotizando a quienes lo veían ¿O era solo él al que tenía hipnotizado? Su mente grababa cada paso y acción pero no pudo mantener su boca cerrada cuando la pequeña criatura abrió su boca cantando en armonía junto a los demás, dulce, llena de vida y a la vez con tanta melancolía ¿Cómo era que una criatura tan perfecta estaba en un mundo tan retrocedo? En realidad la pregunta pasándose en su mente era ¿Cómo alguien como él, tan podrido y que habia derramado la sangre de tantos inocentes podía ver algo tan puro?

Cuando aquellos ojos se abrieron sintió como el aire no entraba a sus pulmones, verdes brillando de poder le perforaban el alma aun cuando no le miraban, su cuerpo no le reaccionaba se sentía débil ante aquella hermosa criatura, mientras la música se oía más lejana y el mundo de oscurecía Thomas Septimus Grand- Slytherin sabía algo muy importante habia acabado de pasar.

Ya no habia duda alguna, habia encontrado a Harry James Potter.

Esa sensación de protección creció, ese sentimiento de quererlo proteger también y sabía muy bien que esta vez no dejaría que nadie, absolutamente nadie dañara a su pequeño ángel.

* * *

-Hogwarts-

En la sala común de Slytherin Draco estaba teniendo un mini ataque de pánico, cuando llegaron de la cena Angel no estaba en el dormitorio que compartían, él y los demás no habían dicho nada por proteger a su pequeño amigo pero cuando dieron las dos de la mañana y el peli negro no aparecía la verdad la preocupación fue demasiada, por la cabeza de Draco pasaban miles de ideas de lo que le pudo pasar a su compañero y ninguna era linda, Theo habia sido quien habia perdido la paciencia –nervios- y habia ido a contactar a uno de los prefectos quienes contactaron a su cabeza de dormitorio… una confrontación que ellos no querían pasar…ni tampoco querían que Angel la pasara. Draco sabia como podía a ser su padrino, no era la persona más mala como todos lo pintaban pero tampoco era la más amable, no mostraba su cariño a todos, a veces preferida guardarse ese cariño que darlo después de todo cuando has sido engañado y traicionado te vuelves áspero y amargo…

O eso era lo que le decía su madre.

-Ahora ¿Pueden explicarme como es que me dan esta información ahora?- pregunto Severus sintiendo como un dolor de cabeza muy grande se acercaba, solo una noche, una sola deja a cargo a los prefectos para el cómo cada año ahogarse en alcohol y esto pasa, un estudiante fuera de la cama, dos chicos nerviosos, un rubio posiblemente entraría en un ataque de pánico y cuatro prefectos ineptos que no sabían hacer su trabajo, si, ya podía sentir el dolor llegando.

-Cuando llegamos y no le vinos pensamos que seguía en la librería- dijo Theo –pero cuando no llego nos pusimos un poco nerviosos.

-Pero no queríamos meterle en problemas, pensamos que posiblemente quería celebrar este día con su hermano Lucifer- dijo el peli rojo y los demás asintieron.

-Lucifer y Angel perdieron a alguien muy especial en sus vidas –dijo Draco bajando la cabeza- para ellos Michael era como un padre y cuando murió su muerte le afecto demasiado a Angel, Lucifer sabía que su padre moriría en cualquier momento pero ninguno de los dos le conto a Angel sobre lo que le pasaría a Michael en un futuro, ninguno de nosotros quería arruinar las chanzas de que lo volviera a ver aunque fuera unos minutos.

-Así que nos acostamos pero cuando desperté hace poco y vi su cama vacía… me asusté mucho y levante a los demás, ninguno sabía qué hacer por eso yo contacte a uno de los prefectos y ellos lo contactaron a usted profesor.

-Entiendo sus razones- dijo tranquilamente- si ese era el caso posiblemente hubiera ido a un lugar donde pensarían que nadie buscaría, el profesor Flitwick y yo hubiéramos estado más tranquilos si trataran el ritual estando nosotros presentes, todavía ustedes están muy jóvenes y sin supervisión alguna podrían hacer algo más que podría resultar en algo más grave- da un suspiro- contactare al Filius a informarle que posiblemente uno de sus Raven está fuera de la cama- mira a los chicos- espero que esta sea una lección para ustedes, siempre informen si uno de sus compañeros esta fuera de la cama antes de la media noche, muchos se pierden por los pasillos y mas hoy que los fantasmas están no están en su fiesta.

-Si profesor Snape- dijeron los tres.

-¿Qué pasara con Angel cuando lo encuentren?- pregunto Rodul un poco temeroso, Severus suspiro cansado, él no quería saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su primer año.

-Tendremos una plática bastante seria- dijo mirándoles- pero les aseguro que no será castigado.

-Entiendo profesor.

-Ahora vallan a sus camas- mira a los prefectos- y _ustedes_ chequearan cada habitación a asegurarse que todos sus compañeros que no sean prefectos están en cama y por su _bienestar_ espero que _no falte ningún_ estudiante- los mira de mala manera- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Muévanse!

Cuando los cuatro prefectos salieron casi corriendo de su despacho dio un suspiro tratando de parar el dolor de cabeza, el no culpaba al chico por querer pasar ese exacto día con su hermano pero le preocupaba lo que Draco habia dicho, el habia leído que Angel tenia a sus dos padres y le preocupaba que teniendo a su padre viera a otra persona como su figura paterna, él no quería pensar que una familia que todos describían como feliz no fuera verdaderamente feliz, él sabía que muchos pura sangre mostraban mascaras para ocultar lo que pasaba dentro de su casa, no habían muchos casos de violencia en las familias mágicas pero por lo que leyó, Teresa era una squib y su esposo era un muggle que habia aceptado que su esposa venia de una familia mágica pero no tenia magia y su hijo tenía magia además de ser el heredero de una gran fortuna… él no quería pensar lo peor del hombre que él no conocía, de una familia que la que nunca habia oído hasta pocos meses atrás, lo único que quería era saber su serpiente estaba bien y en una casa con amor.

-¿Filius? Filius por favor contéstame tenemos problemas-Dijo esperando que el hombre llegara a la chimenea.

-¡Severus! ¿Qué pasa? Son casi las dos y media de la mañana.

-Tenemos un gran problema- da un suspiro- creo que tienes a un cuervo de primer año fuera de la cama.

-No, yo mismo revise estaban todos-dijo seguro.

-¿Estás seguro? –El hombre asiente- ¿Podrías revisar de nuevo? Tengo a una serpiente fuera de la cama y posiblemente están juntos.

-Claro Severus ¿A qué pequeño estoy buscando?

-Lucifer King.

-Volveré en un momento por favor espera ahí- asintiendo Severus saco su cabeza de la chimenea para esperar a que el hombre volviera, en su cabeza estaba pensando cada lugar del casito en el que él se escondía cuando joven, uno que posiblemente los dos chicos hubieran encontrado para realizar el ritual, la verdad el ritual no era nada difícil y solo se hacía para darle ofrendas a tus ancestros pero era una tradición en las personas ya mayores y no muchos les enseñaban a sus hijos porque casi no se hacía, no muchos intentaban invocar a sus ancestros por unos cuantos minutos, solo una persona bastante poderosa mágicamente podría invocar a uno de sus ancestros y solo eran unos minutos- ¡Severus!

-¿Esta en su cama?

-No está en su cama, no sé cómo salió sin activar mi encantamiento pero no está en su cama.

-Deben de estar juntos, Angel Frost tampoco está en su cama pero este no llego a la sala común- da un suspiro –Si nos separamos será más fácil encontrarlos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, usaremos el encantamiento _Apúntame_ para encontrarlos más rápido si están separados.

-Filius- dijo Severus al acordarse de algo muy peligroso- posiblemente están buscando un lugar donde _nadie_ iría, un lugar en el castillo donde podrían hacer un ritual… esa puerta no tiene suficiente protección, un simple _Alohomora_ podría abrirla.

-El tercer piso, Oh Merlín por favor no- murmuro y Severus estaba seguro que el hombre estaba igual de pálido que el

-Yo buscare a Angel y tú a Lucifer.

-Buena suerte Severus.

_"Yo también me deseo suerte amigo mío" _pensó tratando de mantener la calma, el no pensaría lo peor, él estaba muy seguro que su serpiente era inteligente, que los encontrarían vivos y en una pieza _"Se lo dije, se lo advertí que esto podría pasar, esconder algo tan valioso en una escuela llena de niños curiosos, solo cerrar la puerta con llave con **esa cosa** detrás de la puerta sería un peligro para todos los niños curiosos ¡Maldición Albus debiste haberme hecho caso!"_

-_Apúntame: Angel Frost_ –murmuro para empezar a correr lo más rápido que podía hacia la dirección que apuntaba su varita, su corazón latía a millón por segundo, en su mente pensando en que decirle a Draco, a los padres de Angel…que decirle a Harvey Potter, los dos chicos se habían hecho tan unidos en esos pocos meses desde la primera clase de pócimas, el habia notado el cambio en el chico, como ya no hacia esas bromas humillante sino que se habia centrado muy bien en sus estudios, acogiendo bajo su ala a la Gryffindor renegada, Hermione Granger, uno no veía a uno sin el otro, siempre juntos y la verdad Severus no podía estar más orgulloso del chico, fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando noto que ya no estaba en los pasillos del castillo, palideció drásticamente al notar que a donde la varita estaba apuntando-No… no, no, no- murmuro mirando el bosque que se veía más oscuro de lo normal –_Apúntame: Lucifer King._

Por algún razón que su varita apuntara hacia el castillo solo le hizo sentir más miedo, Angel estaba solo en el bosque… un bosque lleno de criaturas mágicas que la mayoría de ellas no eran _amigables_ hacia los humanos, trago saliva para volver a usar el encantamiento y entrar al bosque guiándose por el encantamiento, no era inteligente, un solo mago entrar a un bosque donde habían toda clase de criaturas pero para Severus la seguridad de su pequeña serpiente, la serpiente más pequeña de su año era más importante que su propia seguridad. Le podrían decir que era áspero y posiblemente acusarlo de no tener corazón pero la verdad era que el no daba cariño a nadie por miedo a ser rechazado o hasta traicionado, con sus serpientes tenía algo especial, sin ellas saberlo para el cada una de ellas era el hijo e hija que Severus nunca habia tenido en su vida y que posiblemente nunca tendría, él les quería, daría su vida para protegerles y cuidarles, los regañaba y amenazaba para corregir muchos comportamientos que los podrían llevar a un problema con cualquier persona, cuando hacían algo bien les daba una microscópica sonrisa y un leve _bien hecho_, ya muchos de años mayores sabían que él no diría más, que el siempre estaría orgulloso de ellos como un padre de sus hijos, para los de año mayor la aprobación de Severus significaba mucho ya que para la mayoría el _bien hecho_ que recibían de Severus era el único que escuchaban porque sus padres estaban muy ocupados viendo las faltas y no los talentos. Para el, Severus Tobias Snape cada una de sus serpientes era especial, hasta las serpientes que se veían menos tenían algo especial, nunca tuvo favoritismo…bueno si, tuvo uno que otro que necesitaba más atención porque su casa no era la mejor pero afuera de eso no habían favoritos.

Eso fue hasta que Angel llego a Hogwarts.

Angel era diferente, al llegar el chico se habia convertido en la pega que habia unido más a Slytherin, se llevaba muy bien con todos, los de año mayor siempre estaban pendientes por si alguien trataba de hacerle daño, era un hermano menor para todos y el más pequeño de los hijos de Severus, cuando el por primera vez lo vio se dio de cuenta que Draco y Angel ya se conocían, era extraño pero lo acepto, Angel fue el más pequeño a entrar a Slytherin, el que mostro más interés en las pócimas y el que se ganó un lugarcito muy especial en su corazón, Severus nunca podía aguantarse decirle un bien hecho o darle una sonrisa, aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban con tanta inocencia y con aquella gran sonrisa que podía ser comparada con el sol, si algo le llegaba a pasar a Angel Slytherin se desboronaría y el posiblemente no lo aguantaría . Paro de correr al sentir otra presencia acercándose, algo que habia aprendido en medio de la guerra, repaso todos los encantamientos y hechizos que podría usar para defenderse cuando se dio de cuenta que la criatura era un centauro… y no estaba solo.

-Angel…- murmuro con alivio, el pequeño estaba entre los brazos del centauro dormido, su pelo estaba suelto, su carita solo mostraba felicidad y tranquilidad, su pequeño cuerpo estaba cubierto de las más finas túnicas que él hubiera visto y sus pies estaban levemente sucios lo que le decía que el chico habia caminado descalzo-que bueno que estaba bien.

-Lamento que este fuera de la cama tan tarde- dijo el centauro pasando al pequeño a los brazos de Severus- los unicornios estuvieron muy felices de recibirlo entre su manada y mi tribu quiso hablar con él.

Severus le miro sorprendido ¿Unicornios? Él sabía que Angel era posiblemente la persona más inocente que él conocía pero jamás pensó que fuera suficientemente inocente y puro para ser aceptado por los unicornios –Lo importante es que está bien…

-Humano- dijo el centauro con seriedad- las estrellas han estado preocupadas por ese de la Pureza, un nuevo mal se está alzando desde las sombras, tratara de controlar un poder que va más allá de ese que puede controlar, el ave de fuego puro volara fuera de su alcance a manos de ese digno de ser llamado líder, escucha mi concejo cuidador de las serpientes, el mal a veces puede esconderse entre las personas que buscan el bien, hacer que sus acciones se vean por lo mejor pero en realidad son parte de un astuto plan, protege a ese que traerá un cabio mayor y ve con cuidado.

Severus se quedó mirando como el centauro se iba y desaparecía en la oscuridad del espeso bosque, cada palabra que le habia dicho resonaba por su cabeza, miro al pequeño Angel entre sus brazos dormido sin ninguna importancia del mundo, sin saber el susto y casi ataque de pánico que le habia provocado por su escapada con los unicornios, suspiro para empezar a caminar hacia el castillo, la respiración tranquila del pequeño entre sus brazos poco a poco calmaba su corazón y traía una sonrisa a su rostro pero en su mente analizaba cada palabra que le habia dicho el centauro, eran preocupantes y Severus sabía que la primera parte se refería al pequeño entre sus brazos "_Ese de la pureza… ese que es aceptado entre los unicornios como un hermano mas es suficientemente puro pero Angel no lucharía, no se convertiría en un líder, el ave de fuego puro… ¿Fawkes dejara a Albus? ¿Por qué? ¿Por quién lo dejara?"_ dando un suspiro miro al cielo todavía oscuro por alguna razón sentía que su vida se habia vuelto más complicada de lo que era antes.

Solo esperaba que Filius tuviera teniendo menos problemas al encontrar a su cuervo perdido.

* * *

-Con Filius-

El pequeño maestro de encantamientos miro al chico al frente de él, el chico que habia desaparecido sin activar alguno de los encantamientos en la sala común estaba sentado al lado de una criatura que él nunca pensó ver tan manso y ser _adorable_ –que era decir mucho- él sabía que el chico era diferente y al igual que su compañero Onyx Angel Frost. Habia algo extraño en los dos chicos, algo en él quería que los protegiera, respetara y nunca dañarlos, él estaba seguro que los dos chicos eran parte criatura pero él no sabía cuál criatura, el nunca habia oído de una criatura que lograra ese efecto con otras criaturas o por lo menos parte criatura pero que ahora estuviera en esa situación lo confirmaba, ese chico no era normal.

-¿Que eres? –le pregunto mirando como el chico le miraba con aburrimiento mientras acariciaban una de las cabezas del gran can.

-Soy oscuro, me alimento de esos almas negras pero a la vez esas almas negras nos causan dolor, tenemos hermanos pero siempre hay uno en especial, blanco y siempre puro, nos purifica dejando que aquella oscuridad se convierta en magia- mira a su profesor son una sonrisa- ¿No ha oído de mí?

-Nunca.

-Es extraño, pensé que como era parte goblin sabría de mi pero bueno –sonríe mas ferozmente- soy una criatura del balance profesor, nacemos cuando el mundo está en desequilibrio, cuando _Madre_ está muriendo y necesita que el mundo vuelva a tener un balance, un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, luz y oscuridad, blanco y negro –mira el techo- mi hermano y yo somos criaturas que no deben ser tratadas de controlar, tal y como podemos ser inocencias también podemos ser la horrible pesadilla que les haría desear la muerte por que la muerte sería un favor… mi hermano es puro y no haría daño pero… hay veces que la violencia no es la única tortura.

-No me has dicho que eres- el chico se paró sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones para caminar hacia su maestro.

-No tengo por qué contestarle profesor- dijo ladeando la cabeza- espero que esta conversación se quede entre nosotros, odiaría decirle a Angel que su profesor favorito no puede guardar un secreto- sonríe nuevamente- buenas noches profesor.

Filius miro al chico irse con confusión para luego seguirlo afuera y poner algunos encantamientos más complejos para mantener a cualquiera afuera- excepto Hagrid- dando un suspiro empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto pensando muy bien en las palabras que el chico le habia dicho.

Y que tendría que visitar a su familia por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


	18. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Actualizacion! 12/1/2015

LEER!

Estoy poniendo varias de mis historias en alto por un tiempo! Voy a aprovechar el tiempo de vacaciones para re escribir algunas de las historias en las que estoy ahora, he recibido varios mensajes diciéndome que ahí varias cosas confusas y que estoy haciendo mis capítulos muy cortos, he leído varias veces mi historia y he visto esos errores por lo que pienso que seria mejor re escribir y corregir, espero que no se sientan ofendidos esos que mandaron los mesajes, no me molestan las críticas o que apunten las faltas que tienen mis fic mientras que sean respetuosos y no insulten lo que escribo. Para eso pongo advertencias, si no las leen no es mi problema o mi culpa que se encuentren con que está historia contiene relaciones gay y otras cosas. Gracias a todos los que comentan y siempre están arpendientrs de cualquier actualización, los quiero y trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.

-HISTORIAS QUE ESTARÁN EN ALTO-

\- ALAS DE CRISTAL-

-WHITE VAMPIRE -

-MARIPOSAS NEGRAS-

-PRONTA ACTULIZACION-

-QUERIDO TOM-

-NUEVAS HISTORIAS-

harry potter -NECROMANCY-

Está conectada a el One-Shot Se Diferente

Espero que pasen un buen día/noche!

Ps: estoy sin Internet por lo que esto está hecho desde mi telefono.


	19. Importante: Leer Por Favor!

Para esos que se están preguntando donde me he metido ¡Aqui estoy!

Lamentablemente esto no es una actualización sino para avisarles y asegurarles que mis historias no están en adopción o descontinuadas, he estado teniendo un poco de problemas estos meses que llevo inactiva, entre la escuela, asignaturas y problemas personales no he podido actualizar pero me ha dado tiempo para pensar y leer varios MP que me han mandado.

Quiero aclarar algo y tiene que ver con Alas de Cristal y White Vampire.

En alguno de los mensajes que recibí, muchos se quejaban de algunas cosas de mis historias, aceptó críticas, aceptó que me digan que tiene errores -lo se y por eso trato de corregirlos - pero por favor no me digan cómo escribir a un personaje.

Para mi Severus Snape es uno de los personajes más difíciles de escribir, no me pidan que mi Severus Snape sea igual que el del libró por que no lo va a ser, la única persona que puede escribir de Severus Snape y capturar su esencia es la autora que lo creo, yo solo he visto las películas -lamentablemente no he leído los libros - pero por lo que he echado y visto Severus es escrito en los fanfic de muchas maneras, malo a bueno, neutral o o simplemente un personaje que no tiene mucha participación.

En Alas de Cristal, Severus Snape es neutral, no es bueno, atormenta a chicos y chicas en su salón de clases y pasillos, favorece a su casa y quita puntos con la cosa más estúpida pero tampoco es malo, es de mente abierta, ve el potencial de un estudiante y le exige lo mejor por que sabe que este estudiante puede darlo, aunque odia a James, Remus y Sirius, este no deja que eso oscurezca su mente hacia Harvey -no después de ver el potencial que tenía - como había madurado, como Ángel había ayudado a borrar la arrogancia que le chico había tenido. Yo considero a mi versión de Severus neutral, un gris medio claro.

En White Vampire, Severus esta al 100% con Harry -ahora Tempest- recuerden que alguien jugo con sus recuerdos y estaba hechizado para odiar, ser la peor pesadilla de Harry.

Esta versión es una versión buena...o neutral, esta mas en como el lector quiera verlo, yo lo pienso como un gris muy claro, neutral pero bueno.

Ya aclarando esas dos cosas por favor no vuelvan a pedirme que Severus se parezca al del libro por que voy a ignorar el mensaje y no contestare.

Ahora con otros avisos, el 're' de algunas historias va sumamente lento por lo que decidí ir actualizando la versión original y ir escribiendo y actualizado la versión mejorada poco poco.

Bueno lamento que esto no sea un capítulo pero les aseguro que actualizare pronto, posiblemente sea el primer capítulo de la versión nueva de Alas de Cristal y el próximo capitulo de White Vampire.

También estoy pensando poner algunas ideas en adopción -ninguna de las historias que ya están publicadas - tendrá desde Naruto, Harry Potter, Bleach, entre otras.

¿Alguien participaría si pongo un reto?

Todavía estoy pensando en esa idea, ustedes digan me en los comentarios o en un MP, estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia.

Besos y muchos abrazos.

Ichiro002


End file.
